


Inevitable

by Diva31



Category: Allie Novak - Fandom, Bea Smith - Fandom, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Cormenko/Danko, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Kissing, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 83,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva31/pseuds/Diva31
Summary: Stuff that might happen behind the scenes aka a fictional look on how Cormenko/Danko might have been :D





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of pure fiction. It was written just for fun and I have utmost respect towards D.Cormack and K.Jenkinson. I repeat - It's FICTION! The events in this fic are in no way real.  
> Should anyone feel offended by this piece - don't read it. To others - enjoy, I hope!  
> Feel free to leave feedback/comments. Also I apologize for any mistakes, English is not my first language and I don't have a beta-reader.

Filming of Season 4 of Wentworth was well on its way. A month or two in and Kate has been really struggling in the presence of Danielle – her emotions and body reactions in turmoil. It didn't take much, all Dan had to do was look towards her and the blonde was soaking wet and sexually aroused, impossibly aroused. It was a real problem for her.   
It was at that point where after filming their more "safe" Ballie scenes, Kate disappeared and sort of avoided spending time with Danielle off-screen during breaks or outside set.   
When they all went out to a bar during one evening after filming, the whole group of actors, Kate kept her distance from Danielle on purpose. She sat next to anyone else but her, avoided staying alone with her and even refused a dance invitation from the older woman. Danielle didn't pay much mind to her, thinking Kate was just tired, so she invited Robbie, Nicole or Celia for a spin on the dance-floor instead.  
Of course Tammy noticed Kate's behavior and asked about it. Tammy and Kate had become good friends during their short time on the set, so the older blonde thought she should "butt in", so to speak. Kate shrugged it off as stress and exhaustion but Tammy saw right through her little excuses. It was obvious to her Kate had a crush in Danielle, a serious crush and it was exactly why she was avoiding the redhead and refused her invitations for dancing. Tammy wasn't gonna say more for now, Kate was obviously uncomfortable with the topic.   
Few minutes later, at the exact moment Danielle returned to the table and sat next to her, Kate excused herself to the bathroom. Once Kate had left Danielle raised a questioning eyebrow at Tammy and asked if Kate was alright? Tammy said to the redhead the same Kate had told her – stress and exhaustion – she didn't wanna say anything more though, knowing Danielle would not leave it alone otherwise. It was Kate's choice to either say something about it or not or for Danielle to get her head out of her ass and realize the blonde is affected by her. Danielle said alright but she was left a bit confused. She did notice that Kate was avoiding her particularly and she wondered if she had said or done something to the blonde to make her act that way. Surely not, they had excellent acting scenes together and fun off-screen – joking around and so on. She shrugged it off for now and took a sip of her club soda and when Robbie asked her for another dance, she gladly accepted.   
The moment Danielle had returned to the dance-floor Kate reappeared and sat down. Tammy just shook her head in disbelief but still decided to leave it alone. Both Kate and Danielle were grown-ups and surely they could solve whatever issues or tension they had. She just hoped it would solve positively.  
It was getting late by now and even though it was Friday, all of them decided to call it a night and head home. Danielle had not been drinking, cos she riding her Harley Davidson and offered Kate a lift home. Kate was renting a flat and it wasn't that far from the bar. Also it was on the way to Danielle's flat so it was a perfect arrangement really. When Danielle offered her the ride home, Kate felt ecstatic. The redhead had no idea how much Kate wanted to be seated behind her on the bike and hold on to her tightly, bodies pressed together. But she refused it politely, saying she had already called for a taxi and it would arrive any minute. Danielle, of course, asked if Kate was sure, it was really no problem for her to drop her off but the blonde stayed adamant, thanked the other woman but still said no. Danielle nodded, got on the bike, put her helmet on and took off in a cloud of dust.  
Tammy told Kate that she was an idiot and whatever problem she had, she should just get it over with. Kate acted like she had no idea what Tammy meant, which earned her another “idiot" comment after which Tammy got into her own car and also drove off.   
Yes she knew what Tammy meant but she was not ready to face the consequences of her emotions right now. She needed to think but Danielle's presence and friendly demeanor made it so hard for the young blonde, so she decided to just avoid the redhead in general, especially avoid staying alone with her.   
Kate finally called for a taxi which got there in a record time of 2 minutes. She got in, told the address to the driver and during the ride there she kept thinking about the mesmerizing redhead. Once she got home and was all showered and in bed her mind once again drifted back to Danielle.   
Kate recalled her first face to face meeting with her, it was a punch to her face in a good way. She was immediately attracted to her, from day one and it scared her tremendously. She hadn't even said two words to the other woman and already she felt like a quivering mess. When she eventually got the role as Allie Novak aka Bea's love interest, it threw Kate into a loop. She was very excited to act in Wentworth with the amazing cast but more so she was dangerously attracted to Danielle, dangerous indeed. Kate shook her head. Danielle was straight, she was in a relationship with a man, she had kids, she was out of her league. The blonde was confused and angry at the same time - at herself, for feeling this way. It hurt her heart, a constant lump was in her throat. Kate had started crying, she wasn't aware of it at first but once the tears rolled down her cheeks, she let them flow. She punched the pillow eventually and told herself to just stop! Nothing will ever happen between her and Danielle and it's pointless to even entertain those thoughts. Tammy was right, she was an idiot and not because she wasn't facing her feelings but she was an idiot for feeling this way in the first place. She fell asleep eventually, but it was not a restful sleep. Her dreams were filled with the older redhead and the scenario was mostly the same – her and Danielle, in bed, making love. They were the best dreams but also nightmares at the same time. In the end she got very little rest.   
Most of the weekend passed silently for Kate and by Monday she had significantly calmed down and was ready to face the new week, especially Danielle.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...it continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some have asked me to continue, so I will ;)

Danielle arrived on the set on her Harley Davidson once again, all clad in leathers, typical wear. Only thing not leather was her ripped jeans but she loved wearing comfortable clothes. She had thought about Kate over the weekend and was still confused and a bit worried. Kate acted very oddly and had been avoiding her specifically. Danielle had no idea why. Surely it wasn't because the blonde was tired because she was interacting with Tammy, Robbie and others without issues. The minute Danielle tried to get the blondes attention, she got the cold shoulder or some half-assed excuse like she was tired and so on. She wondered if she dad really offended the younger woman somehow. Sure Danielle was a jokester and she had pulled quite a few on Kate but they were innocent – like grabbing her butt, locking her in her dressing room, making a blank cartridge explode behind the toilet door while blonde was in there and other innocent stuff. But Kate had laughed about all that and even had some payback. Danielle shook her head in frustration. No she definitely hasn't offended the younger woman but what was up with her then? Eventually she decided to observe Kate, maybe she'll notice something that will give her hints as to why the blonde was acting odd around her.  
Kate's palms started sweating the moment Danielle walked into the set. Of course she had to wear her ripped jeans, baggy t-shirt and leather jacket. Her hair was a mess, no make-up on and she was the most gorgeous woman Kate had ever laid eyes on. Kate closed her eyes and calmed her nerves. She had a mantra 'Dan is straight, Dan is taken' but it wasn't really helping. When she reopened her eyes, Danielle was standing right in front of her, surprising her. Kate couldn't help but smile, it came so naturally. The older woman immediately asked if Kate had rested and was feeling better, referring to Friday and Kate felt guilty. She reassured the redhead that she had indeed rested - which was a lie of course - and that she was feeling much better - also a lie – but Danielle seemed to buy it. Kate hated lying to her but she was not about to tell her the truth! But the moment Danielle suggested they should rehearse for the equipment room scene they were supposed to film in the coming weeks, Kate's palms started sweating again, legs shaking and heart rate increased. She managed to croak out an 'OK' and they agreed to do it in Kate's dressing room later in the evening once filming was done. Danielle moved towards her room to get into her Bea Smith make-up and clothing - she had her own scenes to film without Allie, so Kate was once again left in turmoil.   
'Well fuck me' she thought to herself. She was gonna spend time alone with Danielle in her own dressing room, rehearsing a romantic scene, which included a kiss. Did Danielle wanna rehearse the kiss as well? 'Im fucked' Kate thought again.   
Danielle was doing her scenes and Kate did few her own but a few hours later she was sitting in the sets break room with Tammy. No-one else was around and Kate definitely felt Tammy's piercing glare. They both said nothing, just sitting there. Tammy took a sip of her coffee occasionally and kept looking at Kate which made the younger blonde really uncomfortable. Eventually Tammy moved to sit next to Kate, looking around to see if anyone else was there and then asked Kate about her 'thing' with Danielle, discreetly. Kate, of course, scoffed at the older woman and said there's no 'thing' to which Tammy rolled her eyes not believing a word the younger woman said. Tammy sighed.  
“You're not the first woman to have a crush in her, there have been others.”  
“I don't have a crush.” Kate of course protested, this was stupid. It didn't go unnoticed by her what Tammy said. Others as in other women?   
„Oh of course you do! Every-time she comes near you or is even in the same room, you blush and get flustered immediately. Also you get clumsy. I've noticed you dropping things and falling over your own feet in front of her.” Tammy rolled her eyes again. She was surprised that Danielle herself hasn't noticed yet but she assumed the other woman was too concentrated on work, so it went unnoticed.  
“There's nothing I can do about it Tammy,” Kate replied with a rather defeated voice. „It will pass eventually.“   
Well that was a line Kate herself didn't believe because the feelings she had for Danielle would definitely not 'pass'.   
The physical attraction was not surprising for her but the magnitude of it was unexpected. She's never felt such attraction and pull towards anyone else before. The feelings Dan caused with such little effort, they surprised the younger woman. But it was a physical attraction and it made somewhat sense that her body was reacting that way. But there was also the other feelings like a trembling hand or hands, because she wants to feel Danielle's soft skin or curly hair or an intake of breath when Dan was near or looking at her or when she was smiling. Kate's heart soared but felt heavy at the same time. Just a thought of the older woman brought such emotions out of Kate and it excited and scared her at the same time.  
“If I may be blunt here Kate, then I can see it's not just a crush. It's more and you better address those feelings before it gets out of hand or turns more uncomfortable. You need to act scenes with her, romantic scenes. I've read the script, there's more than kissing coming. Are you comfortable with that?” Tammy was just trying to help and Kate got that but she'd deal with her stupid feelings on her own and at her own pace. She'll be fine!  
“Im fine Tammy. Im a professional and some silly emotions wont get in the way of acting.“ Kate really wanted Tammy to just let it go and move on. Well Tammy wasn't buying it but thought to leave the blonde alone for now, she was a grown-up after all. Before she could say anything more, Danielle strolled into the break room and greeted them both with an energetic wave. The woman was always so full of energy, always had a joke or prank up her sleeve but could she be so thick as to not notice Kate's crush? Looking at Danielle now, making coffee, totally oblivious to Kate's blushing stare – yes Danielle is THAT thick. Tammy groaned, got up and on her way out the door decided to help Kate after all.   
“Hey Dan,“ she caught the redheads attention.  
„Yeah?“ Danielle was busy making her extra strong coffee, she really needed it after the scene she just filmed.  
„Did you know that Kate has a crush?“ Kate choked on her tea and almost dropped the cup. That line caught Danielle's attention fully.  
“Really?“  
„Yeah! You should ask her about it.“ With that Tammy left, laughing to herself. To be honest Kate was probably never gonna a make a move nor will Danielle even notice anything, so this was as vague and as good as Tammy could help. Kate was gonna probably beat her up later for it but it was worth it.   
Danielle sat down next to Kate, on the worn couch they had in the break room, and sipped on her extra strong coffee. Kate was so nervous, her heart was pounding and a small sheen of cold sweat covered her body. Her hands were shaking and breath was out of control and she did her best to look cool, calm and collected, the "three C's" Kate considered herself an expert in by now.  
When Danielle put her cup on the table and turned towards her, Kate swallowed nervously. Danielle didn't really wanna know the answer. If Kate did have a crush in someone, it certainly wasn't her business, but she did her best to keep it light, so she made a joke.  
“So you got a crush? Is it me?“ Danielle asked and laughed.   
Kate just waved her hand and laughed nervously.  
“Tammy was just kidding, I don't have a crush. She's always finding ways to make me either embarrassed or uncomfortable. You know how she is.” She'll be damned if Danielle found out like this! 'Thanks Tammy!' Kate swore she was gonna kick her ass later.  
“I do know actually,” Dan nodded and laughed, “i've been a victim of her jokes myself. Some were rather extreme.“ She then took a long sip of her coffee, which relaxed Kate visibly. She was really grateful Danielle believed her explanation.  
„But you know,“ the redhead continued, „even if you did have a crush, I wouldn't ask you who it is. Not my business.“ She winked at the blonde.   
Of course Kate blushed, both her neck and face were the color of a tomato. She got up fast, sputtered some excuse about needing to get ready for a scene and left the room, leaving a rather confused Danielle behind. The way Kate seemed to act and react in terms of the 'crush', Danielle found it rather interesting. She was sure Kate did have a crush in someone but was it really her place to implore? For now she thought nothing of it, washed her cup and returned to the set to continue filming.


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've all been very kind with the comments and I am glad you seem to like this little crazy idea I've got. Onward...

As the hours passed and the moment of their planned rehearsal got closer, the more nervous Kate became. She was hyperventilating again, palms of her hands were sweaty and she felt a bit dizzy. She definitely needed to calm down, otherwise Danielle was gonna notice and ask about it and the blonde doubted she was able to lie to the redhead again. Her resolve was crumbling. But as the minutes went by Kate noticed Danielle was late, not unheard of but still. They were supposed to start at 7 PM but it was already 7:15 PM and the redhead was nowhere to be seen. Kate changed into her normal clothes, fixed her hair, added a light make-up and decided to go check Danielle's dressing room if she was still there. She reached the dressing room and saw the door was ajar so Kate decided to peek in to see if the other woman was there, if not she'd just call her.  
Nothing prepared Kate to what she saw when she peeked in, instantly turning as red as a beet. Danielle was changing her clothes, she was walking around in her ripped jeans which were, of course, undone, showing plenty of her black lacy underwear and she was not wearing her t-shirt, which meant she was just clad in her black bra. Danielle's perfect muscular back, her tight butt were in full view and when she turned around, her abs and bra clad breasts were just too much for the blonde. Kate was feeling lightheaded and grabbed the door handle, but instead she stumbled forward against the door, pushing it fully open and literally falling inside, face first and on the carpet. Danielle just stood there, looking down at Kate, who was still face down on the carpet, and started laughing. The younger woman slowly pulled herself off the floor, looking as collected as she could possibly manage and avoided eye-contact with the redhead.  
„Are you OK Kate?“ Dan was still laughing. Kate glanced and the older woman and noticed Danielle had not covered any parts of her body, feeling a new blush rise to her ears, so she once again avoided eye-contact, looking anywhere else and around the room.  
„Yeah sorry about that. I came to see if you were still here, as we had that rehearsal planned, but I kinda slipped and then fell and.....yeah.“ Kate rambled while still looking around the room, eyes desperately avoiding the redheads half naked body. 'Put some clothes on!!!' Kate yelled in her mind, trying SO hard to not blush more, it was for naught. Danielle noticed that Kate wasn't looking at her and then realized it must be because of her rather undressed state, so she grabbed her t-shirt, with a Harley Davidson logo and a half naked woman on it, put it on and also zipped up her jeans.  
“Ah fuck! I totally forgot about the rehearsal, sorry.“ Danielle had forgotten about it. Her mind was filled with work so her little 'date' with the blonde just slipped her mind.  
Kate was thankful Danielle got dressed, so she had calmed down a bit, letting out a silent breath. However once she saw the redhead pull her hair up into a loose ponytail, showing that sexy undercut, her resolve started to crumble yet again. The struggle was real for Kate and Danielle seemed oblivious to it all.  
Danielle had an idea though.  
„If you're not too tired we can still do the rehearsal today,” she offered, catching Kate's attention, “but I guess not here. To be honest I'd love to get off the set, its been a hectic day.“  
„Well we could rehearse at my place?“ Kate offered. 'What the fuck are you doing' Kate asked herself. 'You are so fucked!'  
„Are you sure?“ Dan was making sure if Kate was really up for it. The idea was perfect! It wasn't far from her own flat, they could rehearse for a few hours, eat, maybe drink and overall catch up. Its been a while since shes had some quality time with Kate and this was really a good opportunity.  
„Yeah. I mean we both don't have to be on set until 12 PM tomorrow so even if its a late night we won't be late.“  
Kate was getting more nervous as the minutes passed. She kept telling herself to stop, to not put herself in that position but it was too late and the really deep hole has been dug.  
„Ok! It's settled then. Go grab your stuff and meet me in the parking lot. I'll be out in 10, just need to grab my crap.“  
Kate almost ran back to her dressing room, her nerves giving out. She kept yelling at herself how stupid she is! Right now was not the time to invite Danielle over to her place, to rehearse "Ballie" scenes, which included kissing and much more. But Kate had to stay strong, for both of their sake. She kept reminding herself that Danielle is straight, Danielle has a boyfriend, Danielle is unavailable.  
Kate arrived at the parking lot finding Dan pulling her Harley Davidson leather jacket on, she was in full biker gear and the blonde questioned her own sanity at this very moment. 'Is it too late to go back in and fall down the stairs?' she wondered to herself. The blonde had no real time to think of an escape even if she wanted to, because Danielle noticed her.  
„Ready to go?“  
„Yeah,“ Kate replied a bit unsure while eyeballing the Harley Davidson motorcycle and then looking at the older woman, a bit scared.  
„Relax, I'm a safe driver,“ Dan winked. She got on the bike, started it and then revved the engine, showing off a bit. She patted the seat behind her, indicating for Kate to get on and handed her the spare helmet. The blonde put the helmet on and got on the bike, behind Danielle and her nerves kicked in the moment the realized she had to hold on to her during the ride.  
'Fuck me' was the only thought Kate had.


	4. Part IV

Danielle put her own helmet on and grabbed onto the handles, revving the bike again, making Kate shift uncomfortably.   
„Hold on to me tight,“ Danielle almost ordered and the blonde complied sliding her arms around the older woman's middle. Her breath caught in her throat and she suddenly felt dizzy.  
„Tighter Kate, I don't want you to fly off.“   
Kate tightened her embrace and off they were. During the ride to Kate's flat, Danielle felt the blondes arms around her middle, they were tight but gentle at the same time. She also felt Kate shifting closer to her body on the bike, almost giving a full body hug so suddenly a few things started to make sense to the redhead.  
Once they arrived Kate reluctantly removed her arms from around Danielle's waist and got off the Harley. She let out a breath before removing the helmet. She was proud of herself as she had kept her nerves rather calm during the ride. Somehow, wrapping her arms around the older woman's body, had calmed her. Danielle parked the bike and also got off, removing her helmet and fixed her loose ponytail and leather jacket. Kate didn't say a word nor made a move towards the building so Danielle broke the silence.  
„Shall we?“ the redheads raspy voice brought Kate back to reality fully, her nervousness returned, palms got sweaty again, heart rate increased. Danielle's smile didn't help at all!   
„Yes of course,“ the blonde managed and they moved to the building. Danielle took her helmet with her since she put the spare one into the compartment on the bike. Kate was thankful Danielle seemed oblivious to her inner turmoil and she tried her hardest to keep her blushing under control. Should the other woman ask about it, she'll just say it's hot, which wasn't exactly a lie. Kate was already feeling the repercussions of her decision by inviting Danielle over and she was surely gonna suffer more sweet torture. They got in the elevator, Kate pushed her floor number, brushing against Danielle's front. The blonde's blush hit her full force which didn't go unnoticed by Danielle, but the redhead chose to not comment on it and just smiled.   
During the ride up, Danielle did suggest they should eat something and inquired if Kate had food or if they should just order takeout? The blonde was happy because of the change of topic and said they should order, apparently her fridge was empty. During long workdays she has no desire to grocery shop since she usually has no plans to cook anyway. Perks of living alone – you can eat out or just order takeout.  
They arrived at the right floor and entered Kate's flat. Danielle has been here before so she got comfortable immediately - she put the helmet on the floor by the door, took off her biker boots and dropped her backpack on the couch in the living room. The redhead then moved to the kitchen area and asked what Kate fancied? Kate almost replied she fancies her but stopped. 'Get your mind out of the gutter' she chastised herself.  
„Pizza!“ she said happily.  
Dan chuckled at that but was fine with the blondes choice. They agreed on a large pizza with lots of ham, pineapple, tomatoes and cheese and put the order in. They should receive the pizza in 30 minutes or so which was fine.   
Kate took this chance to excuse herself and went to her bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes – a long-sleeved t-shirt and sweats and didn't put her bra on - a bold choice. This also gave Kate time to calm down more. She was seriously freaking out because Danielle was here to rehearse the Ballie scenes and the blonde was sure she was gonna make a fool of herself in front of the redhead. She collected enough of self-esteem and courage and emerged from her bedroom to find the older woman seated on the couch with a beer. Kate had forgotten that, while she had no food in the fridge, she sure had tons of alcohol there and Danielle had found it.   
„I hope you don't mind me stealing your beer but I was parched and water wasn't helping.“   
„Of course not, feel free. I'll have one myself,“ Kate replied and grabbed a bottle for herself.   
She sat down on the couch also but made sure to sit as far from Danielle as possible. This didn't go unnoticed by the redhead and she became rather confused about Kate's behavior. She had noticed by now that Kate was distancing herself from her, almost avoiding her and it really concerned her. Was it something she did or said? Did she offend the blonde after all? All these thoughts were circling in Danielle's mind but she still decided not to ask, at least not yet. Kate became fidgety and kept changing positions on the couch, she almost drank her beer in one go and she kept looking at the clock. Danielle was amused by Kate but worried at the same time.  
„After we've eaten, which scenes should we rehearse first?“ the redhead decided to just concentrate on the original reason of her visit and deal with Kate's odd behavior later. Kate choked on her beer and started coughing but regained her composure a few second later. Danielle found the reaction rather intriguing. There were many scenes to choose from and each one of them was just too much for Kate. She wondered how long would it take for her to finally break? How long until Danielle realized her feelings?   
„Well, I guess we should rehearse the equipment room scene.“ No way in hell was she gonna suggest the 'love making scene', she had trouble looking calm in front of Danielle as it was.   
„There's a lot of kissing though. To get comfortable with each other, we should try a few times.“  
Danielle was right, of course, they had not really done the intimate scenes. But Kate's body betrayed her the exact moment when the older woman agreed with her suggestion and mentioned the kissing. The blush hit her with a full force and breath became a bit erratic. She was about to reply but there was the doorbell which indicated their pizza had finally arrived. Kate hopped up, opened the door and accepted to goods. Danielle was now sure Kate felt uncomfortable because of the intimate scenes they had to do and she had to agree she felt a bit intimidated by them herself. When Kate settled back down on the couch, putting the pizza on the table, Danielle decided to say something.   
„Are you uncomfortable with the intimate scenes?“ the older woman went straight to the point and Kate cursed under her breath. The blonde was not able to avoid this question since Danielle was looking at her and waiting for an answer, so she decides to be honest, or at least partially.  
„Yeah I am a bit.“   
That was all Kate was gonna say. If she said more, she might reveal her true emotions and reasons and she didn't want Danielle to freak out. The redhead had been right after all, Kate was acting odd because of the intimate scenes. It was expected of course, while they were both actresses, being intimate with each other was still a bit odd and that's why she had offered to rehearse in the first place.  
„I'm the same. I admit it's a bit weird for me as well but that's why we have to rehearse then. Let's eat and then see about it.“ She offered a small smile to the younger woman, who returned it.  
Danielle was rather calm about it. It wasn't the first time she had to kiss a woman on-screen or off-screen and it was just a question of getting used to each other. Kate however became more tense, more nervous, more emotionally unstable and she definitely needed more beer. She got up, grabbed two new bottles and sat back down, grabbing an extra slice of pizza.  
„Yes of course,“ the blonde agreed with Danielle but said no more. The redhead just kept smiling at her, absolutely aware of the blondes uncomfortable state. Kate hoped Danielle didn't realize it wasn't just because of the kissing scenes they had to do and she made sure to keep her emotions tamed.   
Once the pizza was gone and beer bottle empty, Danielle turned towards Kate and suggested they should start with some of the lines to get the vibe going. Kate agreed so they moved to the kitchen, pretending it is the 'equipment room'. They rehearsed a few lines, which was the easy part really. Once the part where Allie and Bea were supposed to kiss arrived, Kate hesitated and didn't make the move forward. Danielle noticed it.  
„Ok, you're obviously more uncomfortable than me so let's try something,“ Dan offered and pulled the blonde towards the couch and sat her down. She then grabbed 2 more beers and sat down next to her but as close as possible. Kate had no clue what Danielle wanted to 'try' so she just went along with it but when the redhead sat down next to her, their thighs touching, the blondes body betrayed her once again. She felt her blush rise and heart-rate increasing. When the older woman offered her the beer, she accepted it with a rather trembling hand. They both took a large gulp of their beers and Danielle settled the bottles down on the table in front of the couch. She got more comfortable on the couch, turning Kate towards her and looked at her seriously. The blonde was having a hard time controlling her body but did her best to seem cool and collected.   
„Ok Kate, first I'm gonna ask you a question and I want you to answer me honestly, think you can do that?“ She asked with a low raspy voice.   
Kate nodded but avoided direct eye contact, looking behind the redhead or down on her lap. The blonde was really uncomfortable and shy, cursing for putting herself into such situation. 'Idiot' she kept calling herself mentally.   
“Have you ever kissed a woman before? I mean really kissed so a peck on the lips doesn't count.“   
This caught Kate a bit off guard, she thought Danielle was going to ask her something like 'do you fancy me' or something along those lines but this really came as a surprise. Kate was gonna be honest here.  
“Not exactly....“  
„Meaning?“ Dan urged on. Kate hesitated here. „Ill understand if you don't want to answer but know this stays between you and me, I promise,“ Dan reassured the younger woman.   
While Kate believed the redhead would never break her confidence, she still was reluctant to answer.   
„I have kissed women before,“ Danielle continued, „and I don't mean for work. I've been in relationships with women in the past so I'm not new to this concept.“   
Kate did not expect that. She was sure Danielle was straight as an arrow. The shock was vivid on the blondes face and the redhead started laughing.  
“Sorry,“ she kept laughing, „thought it would break the ice.“   
„It did break the ice but with a loud crack. You surprised me with that statement.“   
Surprise was a small word for it, Kate was blown way.  
„Well I gotta take it back then. I haven't actually kissed a woman like that. Besides on-screen – Super Fun Night for example.“ Kate then confessed.  
Danielle recalled that show as shes seen it and it was a truly fun one.   
„Ok but did you feel as uncomfortable back then as you seem to now?“   
„No actually, it was fine. I'm just super nervous about this for some reason,“ pointing her finger between Danielle and herself and looking frustrated, her face red. Kate was not gonna tell the real reason why she was nervous she decided to wing it, hoping Danielle would buy it. The older woman accepted that explanation for now and did not push further, the younger woman seemed uneasy enough.  
„Alright then, we just need to get used to each other, so I propose a...lets call it a 'touch therapy'.“


	5. Part V

It was a brilliant idea which had worked wonders on her during her early days as an actress. Why not introduce it to Kate as well?  
„Touch therapy?“ If it was possible, the blondes face and neck turned even redder. Of course Kate thought of the most scandalous scene possible, so Danielle laughed again.  
„Nothing like THAT Kate, mind out of the gutter! I'm not propositioning you.“  
Danielle had only herself to blame, she did use an odd wording so naturally Kate thought she offered some sort sexual therapy.  
„It works like this,“ Dan started to explain, „I do something physical to you, for example take your hand or caress your cheek, and you mirror my movements. Simple!“  
It sounded simple and seemed very innocent but Kate's mind was spinning. Danielle was gonna touch her, she was gonna touch Danielle – it was all too much – but she agreed to try it, for acting sake. 'Why did you say yes, you moron' Kate's inner self yelled at her.  
The redhead settled better on the couch, facing Kate, as did the blonde. Danielle smiled sweetly at Kate who in return let a deep breath out.  
„I'll start, you just mirror what I do. Then you do something and I'll mirror it. We can stop anytime you want, just say the word.“ Kate nodded.  
Danielle then slowly took Kate's hand in her own and caressed it with her thumb so lightly it almost made the blonde whimper, but she held back. The older woman felt Kate's hand shake and she looked into her eyes. Kate met her gaze but turned it down to their hands almost immediately. Danielle eventually let go of her hand and that meant Kate had to mirror the previous action. The younger woman was already struggling, her feelings for the redhead resurfacing and she felt rather exposed. She dared to look into Danielle's dark brown orbs and saw only kindness in them, so she felt encouraged to continue. She took the redheads hand into her own and mirrored the caress with her thumb, she took her time and was slower and more gentle with the movement. She smiled when Danielle's hand closed around her fingers, squeezing a bit, as if reassuring her it was alright.  
“Wasn't that bad, was it?“ Dan asked with a small smirk which Kate also mirrored.  
„Not at all, I can see how this is therapeutic,“ Kate replied.  
She had to admit, this touch thing, while throwing her emotions into turmoil, also calmed her and made her feel more confident.  
„Your turn now, do something to me, anything, and I will mirror it.“  
Danielle was waiting for the blonde's move, hoping this wasn't weird for her, but such actions would help getting used to each other and most importantly each others touches. The way Danielle saw it, Allie and Bea had something special, true love even and that meant they had to really bring it on-screen. If they felt uneasy with each other then the intimate scenes would not show the story it is supposed to.  
Kate felt a bit overwhelmed by it all but decided to grab the bull by it's balls, so to speak. She looked Danielle straight in the eyes, bravely, and hoped the older woman doesn't see the extent of her emotions in it. She raised her hand and moved it towards Danielle's face and the redhead expected Kate to touch it but the blonde moved the hand into her hair instead. She slides her fingers through the locks, slowly and places a strand of the hair behind Danielle's ear. Kate smiles shyly and then moves her hand lower, but doesn't stop at the face nor at the neck. She stops at the older woman's chest and places her hand flat against it, very gently. She keeps her hand there for a while and then moves it away. Kate was very aware of the curve of Danielle's breasts but she kept the touch decent, for now. Her own heart-rate had accelerated and she tried her hardest to keep her breathing leveled but the blush on her face must have given the embarrassment and excitement away.  
The gentleness of Kate's touches, the way she so slowly moved her hair behind the ear and then touched her chest, it was surprising and exciting for Danielle. It almost seemed like the blonde was afraid to touch her, yet wanted to at the same time. She has not felt such care and gentleness for a long time, not even from Adam and it confused her. The redhead felt a but uneasy because she liked Kate's touch, admitting it made her feel guilty. But truly it meant nothing, they were just getting used to each other's touches, so later the acting would go smoother. Danielle took a swig of her beer, the fact that it was her third beer didn't go unnoticed, and then looked at Kate, making sure she was ready to continue. The younger woman noticed Danielle shifting uneasily and wondered what she was feeling. She hoped Danielle was affected by her touch but it was just wishful thinking on her part but she met the redheads gaze head on and indicated it was alright to continue.  
The older woman did the same but she started from the other side. She moved her hand on Kate's chest first, keeping it against her bosom. The blonde was sure Danielle felt her racing heartbeat, which accelerated the moment the redheads hand touched her chest. The blonde let out a bit shaky breath, she was so very excited. Danielle took it a bit further. She slowly dragged her hand from Kate's chest to her neck, making sure to barely touch it but just enough, then up her cheek and into her blonde tresses. Kate fought the urge to close her eyes and moan but she kept her gaze firm on Danielle's eyes. The older woman slid her fingers through the silky tresses and then placed a small strand of it behind Kate's ear, smiling. The redhead felt Kate's heartbeat, she realized this was becoming a bit more than just 'touch training' but she was interested to see where it was going. Kate was in a spin, what Danielle did and how she mirrored her own movements, she changed it and implemented more. The feather like touch on her neck, it made Kate wild, her insides thrashing, like waves to the shore during a storm. How could a touch, that was barely there, do so much to her body the blonde had no idea.  
„Do you want to stop?“ Danielle suddenly asked.  
Kate panicked, did she realize her feelings and wants to stop?  
„No, unless you want to?“  
She really hoped it wasn't the case. What they were doing helped Kate to come in terms with her feelings and she felt she was controlling herself more around the older woman. She was sure, if they continued, her awkwardness would subside and they could rehearse properly. She was also aware the filming of those scenes was only a few weeks away. 'Get over it already' she told herself.  
„I'm good to continue if you are, was just making sure.“  
Danielle had noticed Kate's dilated pupils and the small intake of breath when she touched her neck but she was unsure what it meant. Was Kate excited or nervous? Did it mean something else entirely? She dared not entertain thoughts about attraction, when Tammy's statement about Kate's 'crush' entered her mind suddenly. It was not because the blonde might have a crush but Danielle seemed to have a little of her own and it excited and scared her at the same time.  
„I guess it's my turn then,“ the redhead stated and took one last swig of the beer, emptying the bottle. Kate left her beer untouched for now, her eyes glued to Danielle's hands and just nodded slowly. The older woman moved closer on the couch, they were almost face to face. Kate's blush hit her again, which Danielle noticed but she just smiled. The younger woman's body was reacting sexually to the redhead. She felt a sudden pull in her lower stomach and a pulsing feeling in the most intimate of places. This was both welcome and unwelcome to the blonde, surely now was not the time for it. But try as she might, her body did not calm down.  
Danielle moved both of her hands to Kate's face, very gently cupping it, thumbs caressing her cheeks, so slowly and so gently it almost brings tears to the blondes eyes. She moves closer to Kate's face and kisses her on the cheek, lips lingering there. The touch is very light and the younger woman involuntarily closes her eyes to enjoy it fully. Danielle moves her lips to the corner of Kate's mouth and kisses it, also lingering there. This earns a rather shaky intake of breath from the blonde so the redhead moves away and slowly let's go of her.  
„Your turn,“ she rasps and Kate opens her eyes.  
The older woman was not gonna deny, she had a crush in Kate and as it turned out. Kissing Kate's cheek and the corner of her mouth, hearing the blondes intake of breath, it made her yearn for something she's not had for quite some time. She can't fall into that hole, it was dangerous, unwise and most of all unfair to her partner Adam. She was just caught up in the moment, no need to think it's anything more.  
The blonde was definitely blown away. She didn't expect for Danielle to kiss her cheek and certainly not the corner of her mouth like that, her emotions were mixed and in uproar at the same time. She was suddenly so confused, she didn't understand if Danielle was just acting or if she meant the kisses, she was uncertain of her own feelings. It started to frustrate her to no end, her body also betraying her - wet with need and want. She needed some sort of release, some way to let it out. She looked at the older woman, who was currently eyeballing the fridge. The redhead suddenly stood up and said she was gonna grab another beer, so the blonde chugged down the remainder of her own and asked Danielle to grab one more for her as well. Once Danielle got back and flopped down on the couch, almost in Kate's lap, the younger woman was brought back to reality – she had to mirror Danielle's previous actions. They both took a rather large gulp of their beers and settled the bottles down on the table. 'Its now or never' Kate told herself.


	6. Part VI

Kate moved her hands to Danielle's, taking them into her own and gently squeezing them. The she moved her hands up the older woman's body, grabbing the t-shirts fabric, pulling the other woman closer to her and the redhead complied. The hands traveled higher on Danielle's body to her neck, where the blonde lingered, tracing her thumb up the pulse point. She could swear she heard Danielle's intake of breath but it was so small and quiet, she must have imagined it. She moved her hands higher, along the perfectly sculpted jawline, slowly and sensually and even higher to the cheekbones, making sure to trace them with her fingers. This time she felt Danielle's breathing change and become more erratic, Kate was having an effect on her after all and she reveled in it. She mirrored the redheads movement by caressing her cheeks with her thumbs, very slowly and gently, the touch as soft as a feather. She saw the redhead close her eyes and took this moment to admire the face shes become to adore and worship - words she'll never say out loud - a little longer and up close. Her fingers were still caressing every part of the skin she could access safely without giving away too much of her own desires and feelings. Kate was sure Danielle already had guessed that Tammy's 'crush-talk' was true and she imagined the redhead must know it's her. So she kept her touches polite but meaningful. She looked at Danielle's lips, so plump, so inviting and when the older woman unconsciously licked them, Kate threw the rest of her caution in the wind. The blonde moved closer and kissed Danielle's cheek so gently that the redhead wasn't even sure she felt it, but once Kate moved even closer, she felt it fully. Kate heard Danielle sigh and moved her lips to the right, closer to the older woman's mouth.   
It seemed like Kate was pecking her face and to Danielle it felt so wonderful, she wanted more and it frightened her. She wanted Kate to kiss her but she's is afraid to voice her want. Instead, she went with the flow, anticipating Kate's next move, the 'touch-therapy' has evolved into something else indeed. The blonde really threw caution to the wind or maybe ii was the beers she'd had but enough was enough. As she lingered against the corner of Danielle's lips and sensed the other woman's breathing, she moved even more right and kissed the older woman straight on the lips. It was soft and gentle, barely there but Danielle felt it and opened her eyes, yet she didn't push Kate away nor pull away herself. Kate kept her lips against the redheads, not pushing forward, not deepening it. Lips against lips, the small touch alone enough for the both of them, so Danielle closed her eyes, swimming in the emotions she felt – desire, arousal, happiness, guilt, confusion. The redhead involuntarily parted her lips, because an intake of breath demanded entrance but it made Kate pull away instantly and move away from her.   
Kate heard the intake of breath, felt Danielle's lips parting, it was too much at once, she wasn't able to handle it. She didn't want the other woman to realize what this “therapy” meant for her, what it made her feel and unleash. Kate took large swigs of her beer, almost emptying the bottle, only to realize drinking more would mean she'd get drunk soon enough and it was a dangerous game indeed. She decided this was her last beer, so finished it off in record time, even impressing Danielle.  
“Kate take it easy, even beer can hit you like a 10-ton truck.“   
Danielle was amused and worried at the same time. From one side, it was kinda funny how affected Kate was with this little „therapy“ but from the other, was the blonde really that uncomfortable kissing her or was it something much deeper? The redhead chastised herself.   
'Really Dan? You hope this pretty young woman has a crush on you? Give me a break!' Dan was mentally yelling at herself and she was right. She finished her own beer and felt the effects of it already. She'll definitely take the taxi home later, no chance of her riding there on the bike.   
“It's my last beer for today,“ Kate smiled, „don't think I could drink more. I'm still good though, a bit buzzed but we did eat before so it wont hit me that hard.“   
To be honest Kate was anticipating and also dreading Danielle's next move because her own last was a kiss on the lips. It was a very timid and gentle kiss but a kiss nonetheless. Kate was suddenly very nervous and self-conscious again and started playing with the beer bottle in her hands. She didn't want to stop though, too excited about what might happen.   
Danielle observed Kate's body language and noticed it going from tense to nervous to excited in a matter of seconds – the blonde really seemed on the edge, maybe she needed one more beer after all. Instead of moving onward with the touching, she asked Kate a question, relaxing the younger woman visibly.  
„How do you see Bea and Allie's relationship?“   
Innocent question, but on topic with what they were doing. Kate was thankful in a way that the redhead decided to talk, it took some pressure off her nerves. She did wonder if the older woman noticed her emotional and physical hurricanes? She really hoped she didn't, it was embarrassing enough and the younger woman really didn't need more attention to it than was already exposed. 'You got only yourself to blame' her inner self nagged at her.  
„I think it's true love as in the most classical sense.“   
„Meaning?“ Dan pushed on, playing „dumb“, wanting the blonde to really delve into it.  
„I mean what Allie and Bea will have is the type of love we all want and yearn for. The kind where you love with your whole being and it's deep, gentle, kind and even overwhelming at times.“   
Kate was conflicted. Did she describe Bea and Allies love or something else entirely? She continued, wanting to tell Danielle exactly how she saw them.  
„They are so similar but also so different. Both have been through hell, seen and experienced the shittiest part of the world and men and they seek the kind of love they never got. Allie is drawn to Bea even before she ends up in prison herself. First it's a hero worship of sorts, admiration but once Allie meets Bea face to face, it all changes and becomes much more and much deeper. It's scary yet Allie embraces it. We've both read what's coming. Allie pursues Bea and is very determined, even when Bea gives her the cold shoulder. I think it's the kind of love-story we all want and in most cases never get to experience.“   
Kate blushed a bit after blurting it all out, she felt embarrassed and silly at the same time thinking Danielle would laugh at her. Her view of love seemed so old-fashioned, would Danielle agree or disagree?  
The older woman smiled at Kate. The blonde had the same understanding and idea about Bea and Allie, like she did and it was perfect for the scenes they were gonna act out. The dialogue they were supposed to have was nothing – both of them can flirt easily as was proven with a few early scenes they had already filmed – compared to the intimate scenes like kissing, touching and more. Since Kate was on the same page with her, Danielle was sure it was gonna turn out splendidly. The way Kate saw „true love“ it made the redhead yearn for something different. The blonde was right, they all wanted that kind of love and often they never get to experience it and she realized she hadn't experienced it yet herself either. She immediately felt guilt eating at her – what she has with Adam is perfect, nothing to complain about but she kept feeling like something was missing, not quite identifying what that „something“ was. She looked at Kate, noticing the blonde was once again playing with the beer bottle, the label was almost scratched off, clearly she was nervous or felt uneasy. Danielle glanced at the clock, it was only 9 PM, felt like more than 2 hours had passed. She took the beer bottle out of Kate's hands, placed it on the table and took one of the blondes hands into her own, squeezing it gently. Kate went stiff the second Danielle took the bottle, anticipating the older woman's next move.  
The redhead pulled Kate closer to her by the hand, the blonde complied by offering very little resistance. Kate was almost in a trance, following Danielle's movements, complying with anything at this point. The redhead also didn't seem to be bothered about their close proximity since they were face to face again - impossibly close, surfing on a thin and dangerous line.  
Danielle kept repeating in her mind that it was just rehearsing for the scenes, that what she was about to do, meant nothing, it's acting, but her own heartbeat was suddenly erratic and she felt nervous.   
She traced her hands up Kate's arms in a slow sensual motion, barely touching but just enough. Since Kate was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, the older woman didn't see the goosebumps her touch left on the blonde's arms. Danielle's fingertips were tingling, a sensation rather foreign to her but it brought out a need she didn't expect to have, especially with Kate. However she didn't stop and kept moving, tracing her hands along Kate's shoulders and neck. She thought she heard Kate sigh but looking into the blondes eyes she was met with determination and something much deeper, something she hasn't seen directed her way for quite some time. It excited Danielle, but the line was already so blurry, moving forward might lead to things both of them regret later.


	7. Part VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this part will be a longer break until Part VIII so those eager to read further, patience :D Feel free to send suggestions for improvement privately, should you want to :D

It's acting' Danielle's inner self justified.   
As she was moving her hands up Kate's arms, shoulder and neck, the blonde couldn't contain her emotions and sighed which made Danielle look into her eyes. The younger woman had no time to mask her desire and need so it was laid bare for the redhead to see. Kate wasn't disappointed, the older woman met her eyes boldly, mirrored with same emotions and immediately the blonde was thrown off her game.   
Did Danielle feel the same? Did she reciprocate what Kate was feeling? Or was it such good acting that the blonde was fooled? These questions ran around in Kate's mind, her insecurities and fears resurfacing even her old mantra returned – 'Dan is straight', Dan has a long term boyfriend', 'Dan is unavailable', 'Dan will never feel the same way'. She suddenly felt the need to pull away but Danielle, as if noticing the younger woman's doubt, tightened her hold on her shoulder, keeping the blonde there. There was no running or avoiding anymore, the older woman reasoned in her own mind, if they wanted to be successful in portraying Bea and Allie's relationship, they had to see past their real emotions or at least learn to manage them. So yes, Danielle kept Kate there, not letting her run. She did move her hands higher, on the blondes cheeks, and caressed them with her thumbs once again, ever so gently.   
Kate's heart was pumping in her ears, her breath came out uneven and raggedy but the moment Danielle's hands caressed her face, her cheeks flamed up and a small gasp escaped her throat. The redhead moved closer to Kate, gently kissing the inflamed cheek, her lips cool against the heated skin. This action made the blonde close her eyes and enjoy the feeling of those full lips against her skin. She felt the redhead pecking small kisses against her cheek, with each small kiss moving closer to the initial destination – her lips. She knew what was coming, she knew it was dangerous, she knew it would not be wise to continue right now but they did it anyway. Danielle wasn't stopping and Kate certainly didn't want her to, insecurities and fears be damned. The older woman was nearing Kate's lips, one of her hands on the blondes neck, the other still caressing the cheek and the younger woman, almost automatically, turned her head so the next little kiss landed on the lips. Danielle stopped moving, taken off guard, but didn't move away either, her lips still against Kate's. The feeling was soft and unknown to them. The older woman felt the younger woman's body angling towards her as if indicating to continue, to move forward, to do something and so she did.  
Kate's emotions were about to explode when Danielle's lips touched hers, the feeling was something she had never felt before but always yearned and wanted and she definitely needed more. She moved her torso towards the other woman's body, their fronts almost touching and hinted to the other woman to just go further. If she wouldn't, Kate will. Danielle gently moved her lips against Kate's but with a stronger force, hoping the blonde would reciprocate. The movement brought a small moan out of Kate's throat and it was enough proof to Danielle, that she was indeed the younger woman's crush. She deepened the kiss immediately after the little moan to which Kate laced her hands around the redheads neck, pulling them closer together, chest against chest.   
Kate was on 9th cloud, her heart was beating out of her chest, her whole body was reacting to Danielle's touch and lips. She felt the effects in the lower parts of her body and moved even closer to the older woman, almost seated in her lap.   
Danielle was very aware how Kate pushed herself against her body, aware how the blonde's hands had snaked around her neck, the feel of her lips moving against her own. It was overwhelming and arousing, she felt it all with her body which reacted to the blonde aggressively. She felt her need growing in the lower parts of her body, surprising her how a kiss can pull such a reaction out of her.   
Kate parted her lips and traced Danielle's lower lip with the tip of her tongue, she didn't ask for entrance nor did she expect the older woman to mirror it. The redhead felt Kate's tongue tracing her lip and she almost gasped but stopped the sound in her throat before it got out. The simple touch with the tip of the tongue, Kate pushed Danielle's body into a very dangerous territory – the older woman felt a pull in her lower stomach.   
The redhead parted her own lips and with the tip of her tongue met Kate's, gently touching it. She definitely heard the blonde moan and gasp at the same time, realizing her reciprocation was very much welcomed. Kate felt a bit embarrassed about her vocal appreciation but didn't stop kissing Danielle, she never wants to stop. She tried to deepen the kiss, pushing back with her tongue and the older woman let her without a fuss.   
Danielle has never felt this amount of emotional and physical reaction from a simple kiss, so when she let Kate enter her mouth, the pull in her stomach moved even lower and she moaned as a result. She moved her fingers into the younger woman's hair, interlacing the blonde silky strands with her fingers and pulled the blonde even closer against her body. She felt Kate's erect nipples, the blonde was not wearing a bra. Their tongues started slowly and gently dancing, both gasping, pulling at each others clothes and hair. Danielle moved one of her hands dangerously close to the hem of Kate's t-shirt, fingers slowly dipping under it when her phone started ringing, the sound almost screeching. They both broke apart in a lightning speed, Kate almost jumping away from the other woman. The redhead smiled, gave an apologetic smile and answered the call - apparently it was Adam.   
Kate was immediately brought back to reality when she heard Adam's name falling from Danielle's lips so she got up, grabbed the empty beer bottles and almost ran to the kitchen. She didn't want to but she still listened into Danielle's phone call and got a general idea what it was about. The other woman had promised to fly to Sydney next week, some stuff about her younger son Ahi, something about gym and last bit, that reminded the blonde why Danielle was unavailable, the 'I love you too' to Adam, before she ended the call.  
Kate felt her heart clenching and a lump arose in her throat, she wasn't even sure why. She suddenly felt like crying but pushed those emotions down when her friend entered the kitchen and touched her arm.  
„Are you ok?“   
Danielle got worried about the blonde when she got up form the couch and pretty much ran to the kitchen. Was the 'touch therapy' too much at once perhaps? The blonde didn't seem opposed to the last bit, by the sounds that came out of her throat, even enjoyed it. Not that Danielle herself was innocent. She had enjoyed their kiss tremendously but she kept on telling herself it was just rehearsing, just acting, just getting used to the other woman, and she shouldn't be thinking anything else of it. Their kiss however, it felt much more than just acting, it felt real. Maybe she was naive but she was 100% sure Kate had feelings for her as she did for the blonde and it was such a dangerous path to walk on.  
Kate took a breath, very aware of Danielle's hand on her arm, and composed herself. Cool, calm, collected, she reminded herself, the 3 C's she needed to implement again. She turned to look towards the redhead and gave a small smile.  
„Yeah I'm good, just a bit buzzed from the beer. I'll be fine.“ Kate hoped the redhead was buying her excuse, she had no strength to do an autopsy on her feelings, should the she ask.  
„Good,“ Danielle replied while returning the smile. „Sorry about the call, it did come at a most unfortunate time.“   
The older woman seemed genuinely disappointed about it and it gave some hope to the blonde that maybe, just maybe she returned some of her feelings.   
„It's alright Dan, I guess we needed a break anyways.“   
While Kate was upset the kiss ended so abruptly , she was also thankful. When she had felt Danielle's fingertips at the hem of her T-shirt so got excited and worried at the same time, so when the phone rang she felt relieved really.   
What if Adam hadn't called? That thought panicked Kate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment :D It's allowed XD


	8. Part VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post Part 8 earlier. I have no Part 9 yet so that might come later, so asking for patience once again :)

A break was a very timid word for it and Danielle felt guilty again for not stopping it earlier. She silently thanked whatever power there was that Adam had called, otherwise she would've probably taken their little therapy much further. She had felt a bit of Kate's skin with her fingertips, when she moved them under the hem of the T-shirt, and now she can't get that feeling out of her mind. She wanted to feel more! They still had time until the more intimate Ballie scenes so certainly more rehearsal was needed. Danielle almost slapped herself for such thoughts.  
'Really? More rehearsal? You just want to kiss Kate again, admit it!' Her inner voice was right though, she did want to kiss the blonde again and wondered if Kate had the same desire.   
„In any case, we got some rehearsing done. What do you think of the 'touch therapy' we did? Did it help at all?“   
She was dying to know the younger woman's opinion on the matter because her initial offer to try it was because Kate seemed uncomfortable with the physical parts.   
„Yeah it helped actually,“ Kate replied honestly. She didn't add that it made her realize her little crush was so much more and that she'd very much would like to do some more.   
„That's good then. I guess we can try the actual rehearsing during the days to come?“   
She winked at the younger woman. While Danielle was not opposed to continuing their 'touch therapy', she feared she would not be able to control her own needs and things might take a turn to something they both would regret later.  
„Of course, how about this weekend? If you're free or maybe Friday? We can also move it to next week....“ Kate rambled. Her blush was back, full-force and no thanks to Danielle's wink. The redhead really didn't have to do much to make Kate a quivering mess and the blonde hated and loved it at the same time, becoming more frustrated.  
„Weekend is fine, I have no plans. We can either rehearse here or you can come to my place, it really makes no difference to me.“   
It was really adorable how Kate blushed and started rambling and the redhead hoped to see more of those cute reactions. Danielle then glanced at the clock and said she should be going home but Kate stopped her.  
„You can't ride your bike back in this state, you've had 4 beers,“ the younger woman said with an alarmed and concerned voice.   
„I'll just call for a taxi and I can pick up the bike tomorrow.“   
It was no problem for Dan to return the next day and grab her bike and then ride to the set on it. She could even give Kate a lift, should the blonde need it.  
„Oh come on, why waste money on a taxi when you can just crash here tonight?“   
For some reason Kate didn't want Danielle to leave. Did she hope something would happen or did she hope they'd continue the touch therapy? She had to inwardly shake her head at those thoughts. Surely nothing would happen and asking the other woman to spend the night at her flat was nothing more than just a friendly offer, they were friends after all. The blonde had to roll her eyes on the last thought, not really believing it herself. Sure they were friends but she definitely wanted more and was ready to go further. She was not gonna tell Danielle about it, of course, because she was realistic, nothing would ever happen between them. Danielle was too committed to Adam and would never break up with him for her. It saddened the blonde but she was gonna take what she was offered.  
„You mean spend the night here?“   
Dan was a bit surprised by the offer, especially taking into account their previous activities. The touch therapy, while it helped them both overcome awkwardness, it also made her realize about some feelings she was not even aware were there and was spending the night here really such a good idea?  
„Yeah, on the couch. It's big enough to sleep.“   
Kate was tempted to offer to share the bed, it was surely big enough for three people but stopped at the right time and offered the couch instead. She was not gonna open that can of worms to sleep in the same bed as Danielle? Hell no!  
„If you're sure and it's not too much trouble?“   
The redhead needed to make sure if Kate was truly ok with her staying. Their previous kiss was out of this world and the older woman was sure she wasn't the only one thinking it and that Kate had same thoughts and emotions even. Would they approach them or just push them in the corner?   
„I'm sure, it's the least I can do. You've helped me overcome my uncertainty and awkwardness, regarding the scenes we're gonna do, so please stay.“   
Kate smiled genuinely at Danielle, showing none of her emotions that screamed 'it was a bad idea' so the older woman agreed to stay.   
„You got a shirt I can borrow for sleeping? Or I can sleep in my own of course.“   
Danielle pointed at her Harley Davidson T-shirt, making Kate's eyes drop to her chest area automatically. Naturally the blonde blushed profusely and then suddenly rushed to her bedroom, saying she has a t-shirt she can lend her, over her shoulder.   
Danielle had to silently laugh at that, Kate's reactions were the cutest but became confused about the 'cute' thought. She hadn't really thought like that about Kate before. Sure she found the blonde funny, with a fun personality, good humor and of course beautiful but cute, that was a different thought entirely. She thought back on their kiss, the way their lips moved, the softest of touches and then the tongue – she involuntarily shivered but not because it was cold, for a different reason and it scared her.  
In her room, Kate did her best to collect herself, once again cursing her body for failing her. She kept telling herself to calm down, that nothing would ever happen between her and Danielle, the older woman felt nothing for her except friendship and so on. She sat down on her bed and sighed rather loudly, frustrated at her own weakness. She calmed down, making sure her blush had disappeared and kept repeating 'cool, calm and collected'. She grabbed the large t-shirt from her drawer and with a heavy heart but smiling face, moved back to the living room where the other woman was still standing around, hands in the pockets of her leather pants.   
„Here,“ the blonde gave the shirt to her, „you can sleep in this. It's large and comfortable.“  
Danielle took the shirt, thanked Kate and said she'll just change into it right away then. Kate had not much time to react because the redhead took her own t-shirt off, now standing only in her bra and then turned around, her back facing her and removed her bra.   
Kate's eyes ran up and down the redheads muscular back, Danielle obviously kept extra fit for the role of Bea Smith. The blonde's heart-rate increased, breathing changed and she felt a pull down in her lower stomach and a pulse in the intimate place. The older woman put the large t-shirt, Kate brought, on but it was too late. The blonde took a step back, to get away, before she did something she'd definitely regret, and stumbled against the couch and fell over it and straight to the floor with a small yelp.   
The redhead hurriedly walked to the blonde, who was still on the floor and looking embarrassed.   
„What happened? Are you ok?“ Danielle asked while extending out her hand for the younger woman to take, which Kate did and pulled her up and straight against herself. They were once again, chest to chest and face to face, their breaths mingling, the air around them became tense and hot at the same time.  
Kate was very aware of their position, as was Danielle. The blonde looked at Danielle's lips, unconsciously licking her own and moved her hands to the older woman's shoulders. The redhead noticed Kate licking her own lips and she suddenly felt a need to kiss her, badly and she put her hands on the blondes back, gently moving them lower. It sent small shivers through Kate's body and if Danielle noticed she didn't let the younger woman know.   
The silence was deafening, room was filled with their breathing and, if it was even possible, the sound of their pounding hearts. Kate swallowed and looked at Danielle's lips again, avoiding her eyes, fearing if she did look into them, she'd get lost in them, as cheesy as it might sound. The territory was suddenly like a mine field, should she pull away and actually reply to Danielle's questions or should she just throw caution into the wind and kiss the older woman?   
Danielle had the same dilemma in her mind while keeping her eyes locked on Kate's luscious lips, her own breathing rather erratic. She should stop before both of them would make a mistake but the blonde was in her arms, against her, breast against breast, very aware how their nipples had reacted to the contact, both wearing no bra. The redhead made a decision and moved a little closer to Kate and her inviting lips, parting her own just a little, her destination clear. Kate noticed Danielle's face coming closer, what she wanted was happening, the older woman was going to kiss her, she was anticipating it!


	9. Part VIIII

Suddenly the blonde pulled away and took a step back from the redheads arms and the other woman let it happen. Danielle also retreated, composing herself, they both looked at each other, realizing the bullet they both dodged was like a breath of fresh air.  
„Yeah I was just gonna get you a pillow and blanket but I tripped an fell over and on the floor. I'm ok.“   
Pulling away from Danielle was painful emotionally, she wanted to receive the kiss and then to reciprocate fully, but at the last minute, she had to put away her desire and need and see the bigger picture. If they were to kiss now, in that compromising position and situation, it would've been something they both would've regretted later – Danielle because of Adam and Kate for the same reason and more. It was the right decision to stop, at least she hoped.   
Kate said she was gonna go and get the blanket and the pillow, leaving Danielle to her thoughts once again. The older woman was feeling conflicted emotions. She wanted to kiss Kate and was about to do it, even the blonde seemed fine with it but at the last minute pulled away. She realized why the blonde had done it, Kate was stronger than she and she was thankful for the younger woman's decision to stop them. But why did it hurt then? She knew exactly why it hurt of course and she was too afraid to truly admit the reason. Thinking back, the decision to stop was a good choice. If they would've kissed, it would've been a really bad idea. The guilt she felt, was overwhelming. While they hadn't done anything, she felt like she was betraying Adam and the relationship, she's had with him, meant nothing. She felt like a child in a candy store, wanting a piece of candy her mum said 'no' to because she already had a previously bought candy and hadn't finished it. Silly yes but that's how she felt. Danielle rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming. It was frustrating and confusing at the same time, her own feelings were in disarray and she had no idea how to deal with them. They should talk about it but is now the best time to make things awkward again? They've come so far, would it be wise to stir the pot? The redhead just shook her head, unless Kate would raise the topic, she'll stay quiet and pretend, for now, that nothing is happening between them.   
That very moment Kate returned with the promised items and set them down on the couch. Danielle thanked her and they were left in an awkward silence. Kate really didn't want their friendship to become weird because of some unapproachable emotions they have for each other. She felt somewhat guilty for dodging the kiss earlier but it was for the best. They needed to talk about things but now didn't seem like the best time, emotions were too raw still. She glanced at the clock, it was 11.23 PM already, so perfect time to turn in.  
„It's becoming late,“ the blonde started, „think I'm gonna grab a shower and turn in for the night. If you want you can shower too later.“   
An offer to shower wasn't the greatest of ideas once again, since you could get to the bathroom through her bedroom. Kate's inner self kept constantly yelling 'idiot' at her and she agreed.   
„Ah yes, we should turn in for tonight. I'll shower tomorrow once I go home since I need to change clothes anyway so not gonna shower here. Thanks though.“   
Danielle understood that Kate offered it out of politeness but she was not going to risk going through the blondes bedroom to shower and then risk giving in to needs and desires what are mostly wrongly placed after 4 beers.  
„Alright then,“ Kate smiled, „I wish you a good night and pleasant dreams then.“   
Danielle returned the wishes and the blonde retreated to the safety of her bedroom. Kate sighed once she had closer the door. She realized the offer for the older woman to shower was brainless from her side and she was thankful the redhead had turned it down. Danielle naked in her bathroom, showering, even the thought of if was too much for her already fragile state of mind. Even the thought of the redhead on her couch, sleeping, only wearing the t-shirt, was a dangerous path for her mind to take. The blonde got undressed and decided to take the shower sooner than later. Once under the stream of warm water, her mind drifted back to the previous events and Danielle, specifically, the kiss they almost had and the 'bare back' incident that made her fall over. Once again her imagination walked the dangerous path and she felt her body react rather aggressively. Her nipples went hard almost immediately, she felt the familiar pull in her lower stomach and a pulse in the bundle of nerves in the intimate parts of her body. Automatically her hands moved on her body, on her breasts, taking a nipple between her fingers and the other hand traveled lower on the body, very close to the bundle of nerves. She stopped, feeling embarrassed of what she was about to do and a sob escaped her throat which was muffled by the sound of the falling water. She rested her hand against the shower wall and let the water run over her hair and back and with the other hand she turned the stream a bit colder to cool down the need in her body. She was angry at herself for thinking such thoughts about Danielle, it was inappropriate but she couldn't help it. The other woman had affected her from day one and only now it's reached it's peak. The blonde was truly struggling with her emotions and the 'touch therapy' they did only proved to her what was already there. Danielle is not hers, she has no right to think such thoughts, it wasn't OK.   
Once she had significantly cooled down and the need in her body had subsided, she washed and got out of the shower. She glanced at herself in the mirror and was met with red puffy eyes, she didn't even realize she had actually started crying in the shower. She got dressed, dried her hair and moved to her bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. She had to control her emotions and bodily reactions better. She wasn't even sure how Danielle felt in all this, being reminded, that the previous 'almost kiss' was actually initiated by the older woman. Was her 'friend' feeling same or was it the effect of the beers or worse yet - just acting? Kate didn't think asking the other woman about it directly was the best course of action but it wasn't also the worst of her ideas so far. Did she want to open that can of rainbow worms right now? This all frustrated her to no end and she cursed under her breath.   
Kate glanced at the clock once again, it was half past midnight already. She decided to grab a glass of water and try to get some sleep, whether it was gonna be a peaceful sleep, was remained to be seen. She silently moved to the living room, aware that Danielle might be asleep by now and she didn't wanna wake her with slamming of doors. Once she made it to room, she decided to see if Danielle had dozed off or was still awake and what a mistake it was.   
The redhead was asleep, deeply but her position left little for imagination and Kate took it in fully, without even realizing it. It seemed the redhead was a messy sleeper, because one of her legs was on the couch and the other dangled over the edge and on the floor. The blanket was pretty much off her body, save for a part of it that was on the lower part of her legs, rest was on the floor. Moving her eyes up on the body, Kate noticed the t-shirt had ridden up. 'Of course it has ridden up' the blonde thought to herself, but she didn't turn her eyes away, too tempted to continue, too tempted to stop, too tempted to tell herself 'No'. She keeps looking, going higher with her eyes. Since the t-shirt had ridden up, Danielle's abs were in full view, the older woman definitely working hard on getting fit and making Kate's heart racing. The blonde closed her eyes for a moment, collecting herself, reminding herself how dangerous it was but she couldn't stop. She reopened her eyes and moved higher, the hem of the shirt had stopped right at the lower part of Danielle's bosom but just enough is seen for Kate's own nipples to react, getting rock hard, her arousal very evident. But she kept on going higher. The shirt was rather tightly around the other woman's torso, bringing forward all the right body parts and Kate had to really struggle not to step closer and trace certain parts with her fingertips. Instead she put her hands against her own chest and kept them there, feeling her heartbeat going wild and her breathing was out of control. She reached Danielle's exposed neck with her hungry eyes, the shirts collar was wide and left much to see. She felt her fingers twitching to reach out and just caress the older woman's neck, trace the fingers higher on the perfection of a jawline. Kate turned her gaze away and took a breath, making sure to stay as quiet as possible. Last thing she needed and wanted was for Danielle to wake up. She turned her burning gaze back, Danielle was still blissfully asleep, unaware of her hungry look. She moved her gaze to the redheads lips and licked her own as a result unconsciously, parting them and letting a strained breath out. She recalled their kiss from before, so fresh in her mind. The feel of Danielle's lips moving against her own, so seductively and slowly, so warm and soft and she had wanted to deepen it, tracing her tongue against the redhead's lower lip. She had been surprised the older woman reciprocated but that damn phone call!   
Without realizing, Kate had moved closer to sleeping Danielle and was about to reach out and touch her when the other woman moved and turned, her t-shirt covered back now towards the blonde. This was like a slap of cold water that brought the younger woman back to reality and she immediately pulled back, almost in horror.   
'What the fuck are you doing Kate' she asked herself and covered her face with her hands, letting out a soundless scream into them. She looked at the ceiling and told herself to just get the damn water and go to bed. Before she moved away, she noticed the blanket had fallen off entirely, so she picked it up and covered Danielle with it, gently. She looked at the older woman's sleeping face one last time during that night, moved to kitchen, got the glass of water and returned to the safety of her bedroom, still cursing under her breath at her own stupidity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try and make next part longer :D


	10. Part X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting earlier than I planned :) Part XI might be a while, enjoy what is already posted for now.  
> This part is a bit longer, hope you like it :D

The next day Danielle awoke at 7 AM feeling rather rested which surprised her, taking into account last nights events and emotional tension. She stretched out and yawned, her sleep was very peaceful. She noted that the couch looked like a mess but she's always been a rather messy sleeper, blanket partially on the floor, pillow almost falling off the side. She pulled the t-shirt, that had ridden up quite excessively, down and pulled herself into a sitting position. She did think back on last night and the kiss they shared during the touch therapy and the almost kiss later that same night. The actual kiss they shared had blown her away, if she was honest with herself. She has kissed women before but the one she shared with Kate was something else entirely, it felt like something more and meaningful even though it was supposed to be acting.  
Danielle absentmindedly touched her own lips with her fingers, re-imagining the kiss, closing her eyes. The way Kate's lips felt against her own and moved so softly, making her almost gasp at the gentleness. Her fingers were shaking from the sheer emotion that she felt when Kate kissed her back. The highest point was when Kate's tongue traced her lower lip, not exactly asking for permission to enter but testing the boundaries and Danielle was sure she was going to explode. When the tips of their tongues touched, the redhead didn't care about Adam or the consequences, she was ready to go further, to take a step into the dangerous unknown but the damned phone-call ruined it all. Thinking about it now, however, she is relieved it got ruined. But was it sexual desire or something more? Even later, when Kate had fallen over and she pulled her up and they were body on body, face to face, she had wanted to kiss the blonde so bad. She wanted to taste those lips for real, get lost in the feeling and she was so close to making a mistake but she absolutely didn't care. Kate was the one to pull away then and Danielle had felt hurt but also she was thankful for the younger woman's stronger resolve and realistic mind.  
She was confused about her feelings towards the younger woman, was it just fascination or was it more? How did Kate feel about all this? Did she want more than just friendship with Kate? Adam's face came into view in her mind suddenly and she covered her face with her hands, letting out a frustrated sigh. Her guilt was deep - for thinking about the younger woman in more than friendly way and at the same time betraying her partner. But nothing has actually happened, why did she feel so guilty? Even a simple thought about the blonde, her hair, those crystal blue eyes, her lips, threw Danielle into an emotional inferno – was she falling for her?  
'No no no, you can't think like that. It's just lust, get over it' her inner self told her but it was not that easy. Before Danielle could analyze her emotions further, Kate emerged from her bedroom and almost ran to the kitchen, startling the older woman. The younger woman started making coffee when she realized Danielle was on the couch. She had forgotten about her guest momentarily and was suddenly very aware of her own sleepwear – tank top and panties – her face went tomato red immediately. The redhead got up from the couch and moved to the kitchen and mumbled a simple 'Morning' to the blonde, yawning after it. Kate turned toward the other woman, smiled and wished her also a good morning and asked if she fancied some coffee or even breakfast, staying as cool, calm and collected as possible and kept her eyes locked on Danielle's. She made sure she didn't look lower, because the older woman was only wearing her t-shirt and panties and much was in view - Kate's resolve started crumbling again.  
Danielle, however, didn't hide her appreciation of Kate's rather undressed state – she dragged her eyes from Kate's legs to her panties then to her chest and then face, noticing the blondes excessive blush. She replied a yes to coffee but no to breakfast and returned the smile.  
Kate's heart was pummeling, did Danielle just check her out? She was confused and aroused at the same time, it was clearly seen by her, now, rock hard nipples, which she was sure her friend also had noticed. The blonde became embarrassed and turned away from the older woman, hiding her excitement and resumed making the coffee. Danielle moved next to Kate and leaned against the counter. She gave a sideways glance at the blonde, very aware how uncomfortable the younger woman must feel.  
„I take my coffee black and without sugar.“ Danielle's voice was still raspy because of the morning but she lowered it for extra effect and heard the younger woman silently gasp and saw her lick her lips.  
Kate was ready to bolt. Was Danielle doing it on purpose? The lowered voice, the openly 'checking out'? The younger woman dared to look at the redhead and found the other woman calm as a clam.  
She readied the coffees and the redhead took her cup and moved back to the couch. The blonde made sure to take in Danielle's backside fully – legs, panty-clad firm butt, back – and noticed the sway of the older woman's hips as she moved to the couch. Kate followed her with her own cup of coffee and sat down next to her but as far as possible. Danielle, by now, was sure Kate had some feelings for her, whether they were ruled by sexual desire or more, was yet to be seen. This calmed the older woman a bit, knowing Kate was probably in the same boat as her but to approach the topic directly was still not a good idea, so she decided to change the topic entirely.  
„Thanks again for letting me crash here.“ she smiled at Kate lightening the mood and lessening the, so far ignored, sexual tension between them.  
„Yeah no problem and anytime.“ The blonde was really grateful for the older woman starting a conversation. A little bit more and she probably would've jumped the redhead, no fucks given.  
The rest of the conversation flowed freely and in humorous manner, Danielle making jokes about her sleeping habits and how messy she is and also light jokes about upcoming scenes they had to film, channeling 'Bea Smith' and acting all tough. This made Kate laugh and forget about her previous aroused state and the fact they were both still only in shirts and panties.  
Once the time was close to 9 AM, Danielle said she had to get going to make it on set on time and while the blonde didn't want her to leave yet, she didn't protest. Kate took their coffee cups to the kitchen and washed them while the other woman got dressed – pulling her leather pants on, putting on her bra and t-shirt, while folding Kate's neatly and put it on top of the bedding. Kate had her back to Danielle this whole time, sparing herself of anymore embarrassing situations while the older woman changed clothes. While the redhead got ready to leave, Kate nipped into her bedroom and put her old sweats on, walking around in front of her friend, only in her undies wasn't exactly ideal at this moment and once she came back to the living room, the other woman was already done and was putting her riding boots on. She grabbed her bag and helmet and turned to Kate with a beaming smile.  
„OK, I'm gonna go. Do you need a lift to the set later?“  
The offer was not entirely innocent from Danielle's part because she wanted to feel Kate's arms around her on the bike again. She was not gonna admit to it of course. Kate wanted to say yes to the lift, it was so tempting, a chance to lace her arms around the other woman's torso and pull her close while riding on that powerhouse of a Harley Davidson.  
„Oh thanks but I'm good. I'm gonna get my car back from the shop later so I'm covered.“  
It was painful to say no but she kept a smile on her face, giving nothing away. The redhead nodded back with a smile but the younger woman noticed a small disappointment in the other woman's eyes and felt guilty immediately. She was trying to keep Danielle at arms length again, getting too close was too dangerous and she didn't wanna start something they later aren't able to stop.  
„I'll see you on set then,“ the redhead said and turned to open the door. Before stepping out, she waved Kate 'bye' and gone she was with a silent click of the door closing.  
The blonde felt a lump rise in her throat again and the pain in her heart was almost unbearable. She already missed the other woman's presence and company , feeling clingy and needy all of a sudden. She kept reminding herself that they were just friends with a strange explainable chemistry, but still friends. She shouldn't want or need Danielle's company, it was not her right to demand it, she was not hers. But it all made her heart clench and Kate realized her feelings for the redhead ran much deeper than just friendship – she was falling for the other woman and hard.  
After half an hour sitting on the floor and self-pity, Kate pulled herself together and started getting ready for work. She ate breakfast at the local diner, had an extra cup of coffee and then called for a taxi to get to the set. Her car being in the shop was not a lie but she was gonna get it back next week, so the part about getting it today, was a blatant lie. But she couldn't handle being wrapped around Danielle so soon after the morning arousal and she needed some distance. Yes she was aware she had scenes to film with the redhead, which meant flirting and standing in close proximity to her but she was sure by then, she'd collect herself enough to look professional. In reality she understood they had to approach the subject soon and talk about it, but she was not sure when was the good time, if at all.  
When she arrived on the set, she noticed Danielle's Harley was already parked, which meant the woman was already there – it was only 11.30 AM. Kate hoped to arrive before her and have a chance to talk to Tammy without distractions. 'Someone really wants you to be distracted then' her inner self mocked.  
Danielle was in the same boat with Kate when it came to her feelings about the blonde. During her ride home and then back to the set she was battling with her emotions and guilt. She was not gonna deny that she found Kate very attractive, both physically and personality wise. She was also not gonna deny that near Kate her own body betrayed her, feeling nervousness, agitation, hear-rate increasing and other familiar feelings in the lower regions. She often thought about kissing the younger woman and sometimes dared to think about doing more than that. Last night and even this morning, she had come so close to taking things further, guilt be damned and she was sure those same situations would arise again.  
Would she stop them? Would Kate say no? She also started noticing, the more she thought about the blonde the less guilt she felt regarding Adam and it worried her tremendously. She was uncertain if her feelings of want were just something she needed to get out of the system or something much deeper. If she'd take things further with the younger woman and get the solution she yearns for, would she move on, would she go back to her old life? Or was it truly something more? She admitted she had a major crush when it came to Kate but was it just that? Was she falling in love with Kate and out of love with Adam?  
In the midst of all the emotional war, she glanced outside and saw Kate arrive with a taxi.  
'Wasn't she gonna get her car from the shop and drive that to work' Dan mused to herself. Should she take things further? Before she knew it, she was walking towards the blonde and once their gazes locked, it was too late. They both felt the sparks flying and the tension could be cut with a knife. Kate's body reacted immediately – palms sweating, heart pummeling, breathing erratic and a huge blush covering her cheeks and ears. Danielle also felt her body react to a simple gaze from Kate – heart-rate increased, a pull in the lower stomach, shaking hands which she kept in the pockets of the teal sweats she was wearing.  
She kept walking toward the blonde with a determined pace, keeping her gaze locked with the blonde's. The younger woman just stood still, watching Danielle approaching, her demeanor seemed almost seductive but Kate was sure she was just imagining it. She did feel excitement, buzzing with anticipation, sensing that something positive was going to happen. She smiled, beamed almost and the redhead reciprocated with an equally shining smile.  
Danielle stopped in front of Kate, almost chest to chest, perhaps too close but neither of them seemed to mind and gently caressed the younger woman's arm. Kate involuntarily shivered to the simple touch but kept calm.  
„You took a taxi after all?“ Dan inquired, trying to keep the mood light, noticing Kate's shiver and a shift in her eyes, pupils dilating.  
She had moved her hand lower and took the blonde's hand in her own, holding it. Kate was thrown off her game once again. When the older woman stopped so close to her and caressed her arm and took her hand into her own, she wanted to moan, she wanted to gasp, she wanted to grab Danielle and just kiss her. Whoever saw it be damned! She swallowed, hard and tried to calm her nerves.  
„Yeah, I um,“ having a difficult time finding words, „the car....“  
„Yes?“ Danielle had to smirk, the blonde was speechless because of her. This situation excited her.  
Kate thought she was about to faint, because Danielle started caressing her hand slowly. She forgot what she was saying too engulfed in the sensations the redhead's hand was leaving.  
„The car Kate, what about it?“ Danielle helped along.  
„Right, the car! They called and told me it wasn't ready before next week so that's why I took a taxi.“ Kate was so proud she got that line out in one go before she made an even bigger fool out of herself.  
„Hmm,“ Danielle looked down on their connected hands, „you should've called me for a lift then. I wouldn't have minded.“  
She heard Kate's heavy breathing and felt her fingers twitching. She took this chance to step closer, guiding the younger woman's hand on her back and the blonde, without much thought, complied, resting it there. Kate was almost in a trance, very aware that they were in a public space and others might see them, but she was too engulfed by the other woman to actually care.  
„I was....,“ Kate stuttered, „I mean...it was no bother to um,“ she swallowed the lump in her throat, „call for a taxi.“  
Danielle pushed closer to her and her lips came dangerously close to the blondes, making the other woman loose any coherent thought she thought she had.  
„Next time don't hesitate to call, I don't mind giving you a......ride,” she said in her low raspy voice straight into Kate's blush covered ear. The blonde was profusely blushing, speechless and had no idea what Danielle was doing or why she was doing it, but she was enjoying it and was not gonna complain. The older woman then stepped away from Kate all of a sudden and started walking towards the dressing rooms, leaving the blonde standing there confused and aroused.  
„Oh and you need to work on your talking ability when I'm so near, otherwise you'll have problems filming the more closer scenes we'll have,” Dan said over her shoulder, with a wink, and disappeared behind a corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback and comments mean the world to me and I am so very glad you all seem to like this little story :) Ty and many hugs!


	11. Part XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised a longer part. Enjoy? XD

Kate had no idea what Danielle was doing but she wanted to feel more of it. She tried to calm down but found it very difficult. Each time, calming down and regaining composure, was getting harder and harder, she feared few more times and she'll lock them both in her dressing room and have her way with the older woman..   
Unknown to either of them, Tammy saw the interaction before, saw it all and she decided to interfere or as Danielle would put it probably 'butt in'. While the younger blonde was fussing and daydreaming, Tammy walked to her and brought her back to reality.  
“Hey Jenko!“ Tammy greeted her cheerfully.  
„What the fuck Tammy!!!“ Tammy's yell surprised and shocked her, she almost fell over. Tammy was laughing loudly at Kate's reaction and had tears flowing, no acting was needed here.  
„Sorry, sorry,“ the older blonde replied, wiped her tears and patted Kate's arm, „it was too easy,“ she kept on laughing.   
Kate wasn't impressed, her emotional state was fragile enough, she didn't need Tammy adding to it. The older woman noticed Kate was in a foul mood so she immediately straightened up.  
„Oh lighten up Kate! I actually have business with you so quit giving me a 'piss' face and follow me.”   
Tammy gave Kate no chance to argue and walked off, expecting the other woman to follow, which she did. Destination was Tammy's dressing room.   
Once they arrived, Tammy told Kate to take a seat and closed the door. They had some time before they had to show their faces on set, so this was a perfect chance for the older woman to interrogate the younger woman about their mutual red-haired friend.   
„Ok Kate, I saw you two getting really cozy before, so spill! Whats going on?“   
The younger woman sighed but realized two things: there was no escape from this and Tammy was probably her best 'support' when it came to talking about her feelings regarding Danielle. So she told Tammy everything, the touch therapy, the almost kiss and hoped for the best.   
„Well,“ Tammy was surprised what Kate had told her, „this thing between you two has certainly escalated.“   
Kate stayed silent.  
„I can't speak for you nor Dan for that matter, but I can offer some advice. Tread wisely. You don't want to start something with her if you're not sure about her side of the story. Don't forget, she's in a long-term relationship. I know Dan and I'm sure she's not doing this for fun but for your sake Kate, think things through before taking any further steps.“ Tammy sighed and made a mental note to talk to Danielle about it all as well.  
Kate heard Tammy and agreed with her, but she was so worried she wasn't able to control her desires and emotions when the redhead was near. She never ever expected to be in such a situation but she was ready to march ahead. Kate thanked Tammy for her input and excused herself to get ready for the day – she needed to change into Allie Novak.   
Tammy decided to go see if Danielle was free, they really needed to talk about Kate. Tammy wanted to hear the redheads side of the story because the younger blonde had obviously fallen for her and hard. Tammy needed to do as much damage control as possible, if, and only if it was actually necessary. She got lucky, Danielle seemed to be on a break so she pulled her friend aside, making sure no-one was around to listen in, and asked about the 'Kate situation'. The redhead was taken back by the direct question but she was not surprised about it.   
“What Kate situation?“ She decided to play dumb for a while.  
„Oh come on Dan! Don't play coy with me. I saw you getting up close and personal with her before and it sure as hell wasn't innocent. The girl worships the ground you walk on and I don't want you to lead her on if 'fun' is all you're looking for”. Tammy became frustrated half-way in and raised her voice a little but she needed to make sure Danielle wasn't just fooling with Kate, it would be a disaster otherwise.   
Dan leaned against the wall and shook her head.   
“Keep your voice down and I'm not leading her on and I'm not doing anything with her for just fun. Don't cheapen it Tammy.“   
„I'm sorry, but tell me then, what are your plans with her and what about Adam?“ Tammy noticed Danielle got upset.  
„Yesterday we rehearsed some lines for the filming and I have realized that I have feelings for Kate. I'm trying to explore said feelings but I can't...no..I won't do what I usually do because I am not entirely sure where Kate stands in this. I appreciate what you're trying to do but I got this well handled. And what about Adam?“   
„You've been with him for a long time, are you ready to throw it away?“ She needed to make sure Danielle was ready for all the consequences.  
„I'm not throwing away anything. It's not like I've asked Kate to marry me. It's....,“ the redhead really struggled for words, getting frustrated, „its all still new and raw Tammy and I'm not thinking so far ahead yet. Unless you're planning on telling Adam, I'm not really worried.“  
„I'm not gonna tell Adam, don't worry about it. I just wanted to make sure you and Kate aren't making a mistake. I support whatever you two decide to do, no matter the ending.“ Tammy calmed down significantly, Danielle seemed to be in it for real and not for fun only. Kate was in good hands, figuratively and literally. She smirked at the last bit.  
This was the end of their conversation, Danielle just nodded and walked off and Tammy decided to let them sort their stuff out. She was sure she was gonna hear about it as it progresses anyway so she let it unfold naturally.  
As the day flowed, both Danielle and Kate were very professional with each other, giving nothing about their new found emotions away, neither to each other nor others around them. They had to film Bea and Allie's first kiss and it flowed surprisingly perfectly – the lines were delivered right, chemistry was on point, flirting was out of this world and the last bit, the actual kiss, left them both wanting more.   
As they wrapped up and a lunch break was called, Danielle went to her dressing room too cool off. The scenes they did with Kate were affecting her physically and she just needed some 'time off' so to speak and retreated to her room. The blonde noticed Danielle walking off in a hurry and decided to follow her, hoping to catch her and have a talk about their 'thing'. That topic needed to be approached and now seemed like the right time. She followed her and when she turned the corner, she saw the dressing room's door almost being slammed shut. Kate kept nearing the door, not backing down and knocked on it. When Danielle opens the door she is surprised to see the blonde there.   
“We need to talk,“ Kate says and steps into the room, brushing past the redhead, making sure her shoulder brushes the other woman's. Danielle said nothing and closed the door. She sighed and turned around and walked right into Kate, the other woman standing so close. The younger woman took a chance that very moment and pushed back, so Danielle had to take a step back and her back hit the door. The blonde took a step closer to her and they were now face to face, chest to chest and the older woman had nowhere to escape. The redheads mind was full of thoughts. What was Kate doing? Should she stop whatever was coming? Did she even want to? Keeping her composure she decided to meet the younger woman head on.   
„What do we need to talk about?“ She made sure to smile at the blonde, hoping to throw her off or make her loose the momentum she had. It backfired of course. Kate put one of her hands flat against the door right next to Danielle's head and the other on the older woman's waist, pulling them closer together. Their bodies fit together perfectly like they were made for each other. Kate moved closer to her face, their breaths now mingling.  
„Us.“ Was the simple reply the blonde gave. She made sure their lips barely brushed when she said it and kept her eyes locked with Danielle's. Kate realized her actions were not just affecting the other woman but her as well, but it was too late now to turn back. She pushed against the older woman's body and felt Danielle push back.  
“There is no 'us',” Danielle replied, her lips barely touching Kate's. The blonde was losing it, she didn't know if she could keep it together any longer yet she had started this. She licked her lips and looked her 'friend' straight in the eyes, almost challenging the other woman.  
“Do you want there to be?“ Danielle continued, noticing Kate's turmoil. She had a hard time holding herself back, the need to kiss the blonde, to taste those lips again, was over-weighing her rational thinking.   
„Do you?“ Kate shot back.   
Her body was reacting to Danielle in the most pleasurable and torturous way, she wanted to feel more, to go further. But she needed to know where Danielle stood in this. The redhead took this chance to flip them around and now Kate was pushed against the door with the older woman flush against her. She brushed her lips against the younger woman's cheek, pecking it with small kisses until she reached her ear. She used her most lowest and raspiest voice to pull the biggest reaction out of Kate.  
„Yes,“ Dan rasped into Kate's ear.  
The blonde gasped and moaned at the same time and moved forward to push Danielle back a little and then moved back so they were facing one another again. Without much more delay Kate brushed the other woman's lips with her own so slowly, so softly, so lightly the older woman wasn't sure it even happened. Danielle pushed Kate against the door, the younger woman almost putty in her arms, and made sure their fronts brushed against one another, pushing herself almost flush against her. Kate moved her hands around her, one around the lower back and the other around the neck and pulled her as close as possible. Their lips were still gently brushing until Danielle decided to deepen it by parting her own lips slightly and making the younger woman moan again. Kate took this as an invitation and parted her lips and tested the waters by tracing Danielle's lower lip with her tongue. Both of their hearts were running a marathon, beating out of their chests and when Danielle met Kate's tongue with her own, their hearts almost flat-lined from the explosion of emotions. Kate pushed closer, wanting to feel the other woman against her body as much as possible and let out a frustrated gasp because clothes got in the way. Their tongues were dancing, slowly, sensually, lips against lips, mouths parted and the blonde felt the redheads knee rising and parting her legs. This was so good and so much for the blonde, she was sure she was gonna faint, feeling light-headed, heart pounding in her ears. Danielle didn't raise her knee as high as Kate would've wanted, stopping few centimeters from the blondes core. She pushed Kate's tongue back and entered her mouth and the young blonde almost came undone. Kate moved one of her hands lower on Danielle's back, resting it on her buttock and squeezing it while the other caressed the back of her neck. She reciprocated by caressing Danielle's tongue with her own slowly, making the redhead moan into her mouth. They parted momentarily for much needed air, both breathing heavily. The older woman pulled Kate back in for a second kiss, this time not holding back.   
Their tongues met immediately, the blonde also not holding back. Kate pushed back and demanded entrance to Danielle's mouth and it was granted. She heard the older woman moan and it was probably the sexiest sound she has heard so far and definitely needed to hear more. She caressed Danielle's tongue fully, making sure the other woman felt every caress, every movement entirely. She pulled at the redhead's lower lip and dived back in, not leaving much time for her to react, tongues once again slowly and deeply moving against each other. The breathing was becoming erratic from both sides and Kate was feeling the effects down below.  
The pulse in her bundle of nerves was out of control and the pull in her lower stomach so strong she needed some sort of release soon enough. She suddenly felt Danielle's hand move under her white t-shirt, nails dragging up her stomach slowly and move higher until it reached her breasts, stopping momentarily. Kate's breathing almost halted in anticipation. The redhead broke their kiss but moved to the blondes exposed neck, slowly licking it with the tip of her tongue. Kate's face and neck were flushed, she was barely standing up but Danielle was supporting her with her body. She felt the redhead kiss her neck, almost biting on it but not hard enough to leave marks. Danielle's hand stayed still under her shirt, not moving an inch higher and Kate was becoming very frustrated, she needed to feel the other woman's hands on her skin.  
„Touch me, please,“ Kate almost begs Danielle, her voice coming out in a gasp. She wanted the older woman to touch her, needed it, yearned for it and if she didn't touch her right now she would explode from sheer frustration. That was all Danielle needed to hear as she recaptured Kate's now swollen lips, kissing her sensually and slowly, parting her lips with her tongue and entering, tracing the tongue across the blondes inner cheeks and tongue. The blonde was writhing against her, as if trying to grind against her and lowered her body to reach her raised knee. The redhead pulled her back up, pushed against the door with a small thud and raised the hand underneath the younger woman's shirt and cupped her breast. She could feel through the thin bra Kate's nipple was rock hard and gasped into her mouth at the surprise. Kate was gone the moment Danielle's hand cupped her breast. She needed to feel more, needed the older woman's hand on her bare breast so she moved against the hand and did a grinding motion, hoping the older woman gets her hint.   
Danielle was overwhelmed by her own emotions. Feeling Kate flush against her, grinding into her hand, indicating she wants more was almost too much for her. She kissed the blonde like she's wanted to do for a while and it still wasn't enough. She wanted more, to feel the blonde come undone under her hands. Just the feeling of Kate's lips against her own, the mischievous tongue moving against hers, the breast under her hand, the redhead felt the consequences in her panties which were already quite ruined. How so little could do so much to her body was beyond her. Kate's impatient pushing into her hand was a direct hint what she wanted and she decided to comply. While teasing the younger woman was exciting, she needed to feel the texture and roundness of her breast under her fingers. She broke the kiss for only a second, then recaptured the younger woman's lips into another deep moanful kiss and moved Kate's bra higher, releasing the perfect globes. She covered one of the globes with her hand, giving it a slow gentle squeeze moving it in a circular motion and grazed the nipple with her thumb, pleasantly surprised and satisfied at how firm it stood.  
Kate broke the kiss dropped her head back against the door. Danielle's hand and fingers adding the perfect amount of pressure, she moaned when the older woman gently pinched the erect nipple. The blonde moved her hands up Danielle's back, taking the time to drag them up, touching every part of the back she possibly could, pulling the shirt up as well. Danielle's shirt was rising and Kate's fingers caressed as much skin as she could until she reached the older woman's bra. Kate didn't care any-more as she pulled the shirt higher - she wanted to take it off and feel the other woman's skin against her. She nudged Danielle, who dropped her hand from under her shirt and looked into the younger woman's eyes, as if making sure, asking even if it all was OK and seeing confirmation, helped the shirt off. Danielle was now standing in front the blonde only in her teal bra and Kate was taking it in fully. Wasting no time the blonde took her own t-shirt off, letting her bra fall off her shoulders and on the floor. Kate was topless and Danielle only in a bra. The blonde reached out her hand and fingers and traced them up the redheads flat stomach, agonizingly slowly, making the stomach muscles react and body shiver in anticipation. Kate traced her fingers higher, caressing all the skin she could reach, until stopping at the bra-line. Danielle's chest was heaving, arousal evident. She moved closer to the blonde yet again, chests almost touching, only barely but enough for Kate's nipples to react. She looked at Kate's chest and noticed the hard nipple and swallowed hard. She raised her dark brown eyes to the crystal blue orbs, lowering her gaze to the blonde's lips while unconsciously licking her own.  
“Take my bra off,“ she almost commanded and Kate complied by moving her hands behind her back and unclasping it. The redhead just let it fall to the floor, now also standing topless. Kate started walking and pushing Danielle backwards. The other woman let her, intrigued to see where it was going. They reached the small couch in the room and the blonde pushed her so she flopped down on it. The younger woman followed suit and straddled her and captured her lips into a smoldering kiss, leaving them both rather breathless. They parted and before initiating another kiss, Kate covered both of Danielle's breasts and started massaging them, making the redhead moan and push into her hands. The older woman tried to capture Kate's lips but the blonde maneuvered her head and latched onto Danielle's neck instead, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin there. Kate was driving the other woman wild with want and need. She put her hands on the blondes bare back, dragging her nails down on it, harder when Kate gently bit her neck or massaged the breast. She gasped loudly, making the blonde smile against her neck. Kate made sure to flick her nipples with her thumbs, making them stand up and ready for more.   
It was clear for both of them they needed release but insecurities and doubt hit them at the same time. Was this the right place and time for it?   
Danielle moved her hands on Kate's face and turned her to look her in the eyes. She kissed her gently and softly, lingering there, feeling the other woman sigh against her lips. No tongue was used with this kiss, it was soft and gentle even loving, full of promises. Kate's hands dropped from her bosom, she understood, this wasn't the right time for anything more. She reveled in this last kiss, she felt Danielle's emotions through it and she knew that whatever this thing between them was becoming, the other woman meant it and wanted more.  
„I'm sorry for stopping,“ Danielle mumbled against Kate's swollen lips with a small sigh. The blonde caressed her face with one hand while the other was lost in her red locks.  
„Don't be, this is not the place for anything more.“   
Kate was okay with them stopping, yes it was frustrating, but to have a quickie in the dressing room is not what she wanted with her. She kissed the redhead, pushing her torso against her, their bosoms flat against one another. Danielle moved her hands to Kate's hair, sliding her fingers through it, the silky feel enjoyable.   
„We should eat,“ the redhead offered once Kate broke the kiss, „and talk about 'us' or make plans on when to talk about it.“   
Before things could really move anywhere they needed to talk things through and see where they stood on it. Danielle didn't want to have any misunderstandings which could lead to a lot of pointless drama in the end.  
Kate didn't wanna leave this safe place and especially the older woman's lap, feeling so warm and comfortable but, as always, Danielle was right. It was their lunch hour, they still had 40 minutes left, glancing at the wall clock, and they did need to talk about, whatever was happening between them – the sooner the better.  
„Yeah we should,“ she pecked Danielle's lips again, her need to kiss the other woman insatiable, „do both.“ She pecked her lips again and the other woman reciprocated. This continued for a good 5 minutes.  
„We should get a move on then. If we hurry we can make it to the cafeteria 10 minutes away and actually eat in peace.“   
While their position was very enjoyable, Danielle was actually hungry and to carry on with filming on an empty stomach was not something she was willing to do.   
Kate reluctantly un-straddled the older woman and stood up, making sure to rake her eyes up and down the other woman's naked torso. Danielle noticed the blonde's eyes hungrily looking at her bosom and she had to laugh at that. She told the younger woman good things come to those who wait and they both got dressed in a hurry. They made sure they looked presentable and less 'we just made out' and exited the dressing room. To the blondes delight, they took Danielle's Harley which meant she could wrap her arms around her body and pull her close once again. Danielle certainly wasn't complaining, feeling that taking a step further in their, so far undefined relationship, was truly a right choice. The managed to eat in relative peace and since they had extra time, the redhead made her offer.  
„How about you come to my place on Friday or Saturday for dinner? We can discuss this,“ waving her hand between them, „whatever it is between us.“   
Kate became excited and nervous at the same time. They were gonna be alone at Danielle's flat, with all the sexual unresolved tension and confusing feelings between them. But she understood the seriousness of the situation. While alone with Danielle nothing really would happen unless they discussed their 'relationship' through. Kate wanted this to go right, she felt like the redhead was just the person she's been looking for, cheesy yes, but she wanted and needed to know where she actually stood in all this. Did she want more? Was just a temporary fling situation? Was she able to see a future together with her? She wanted answers to all those questions.   
„How about Saturday?“ Kate wanted to go earlier but on Friday she had other plans.  
„Sounds good. I'll whip us something to eat. Is 7 PM alright?“ Danielle's mind was already thinking about what to cook and what to drink and she was excited to spend some private time with the blonde. Naturally the shadow that was the talk they needed to have, was still lurking above her.  
As it was settled, they finished up and got back just in time for the filming to resume, acting like nothing has happened between them and succeeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part XII - TBA!


	12. Part XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an introductory chapter to Part XIII, the actual 'date', so bare with me :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, had some life stuff and a small writers block, that got in the way.

Saturday had arrived and Danielle was a nervous wreck. It was still an early morning but she was fretting about her 'date' with Kate like some teenager with a crush. She already knew what she was gonna cook for dinner and had to nip to the store to get some ingredients but overall she was set for the evening. She had tidied up her place last night, it looked like a pigsty before, now it was all clean and shiny. She wanted to impress the blonde immensely and went out of her way to make things perfect. She had told the younger woman to bring any beverage she wanted but let her know she has beer and stronger stuff, should they want it.  
Kate was running around her flat like a deranged person. Her nerves were in an uproar, she felt like there was a hurricane in her stomach or a million butterflies. The day was here, her almost 'date' with the redhead, something she had wanted to have for a long time. Sure they've had their 'girls nights in' before but it was just as friends, when feelings as such were not so fiery. Now it was something else entirely and Kate was freaking out. She tried to calm herself, it was only dinner and some chatting but the fact that they were gonna be in the older woman's flat alone together left many doors open. The blonde was excited and afraid at the same time – she didn't want to fuck this up. Before she realized it, she was dialing a number on her phone.  
„Hey Jenko! What's up?“ Tammy answered her phone perkily.  
„Tammy....,“ the younger blonde said with unsure voice as if contemplating whether to continue or not.  
„You alright?“ Tammy got a bit worried.  
„Can you come over? I really need to talk to you but not over phone. It's about Dan.“ Kate needed her other friend right now, she was really freaking out and talking to Danielle was out of the question.  
Tammy needed no more persuasion and told her she'd be there in 30 minutes tops.  
It took her 20 minutes to get to Kate's flat. She knocked on the door and the younger blonde opened it immediately. She pulled Tammy into a hug, pulling her into the flat and closed the door. The older woman was a bit worried – did something bad happen between Dan and Kate but decided to let her young friend to tell her once she was ready.  
Kate released Tammy from the hug and pulled her to the living room and they both took a seat on the large couch. The younger blonde offered something to drink, but Tammy turned it down, eager to hear what was wrong and why she had to rush over.  
„It's probably stupid but I'm seriously freaking out.“ Kate thought it was stupid to freak out about something simple as a dinner but nevertheless she needed to talk it through.  
„What is? Did something happen between you and Dan?“  
„Yes something did happen but not bad, God no, nothing bad. Good things happened.“ Kate was smiling and a small blush appeared on her cheeks.  
„Well what's wrong then?“ Tammy was a bit confused, if good things have happened what could possibly be wrong.  
„We both decided we should talk about our relationship and what it might become if at all. She offered to do it at her place and said she'll even cook. I agreed and we decided on today at 7 PM.“  
„That's a good idea to talk things through first,“ Tammy replied.  
„It is and I'm all for it but that's not the issue I'm struggling with,“ Kate jumped in. She was suddenly feeling very silly about it.  
„OK? Well tell me then, what's got you panties all twisted?“ Tammy tried some humor to ease the mood and succeeded. Kate laughed at the statement.  
„My panties are not twisted,“ she said with a sigh eventually. „I'm probably being silly and worried over nothing but I'm just afraid that I'll do or say something that will scare Dan away. Something that will make her tell me that nothing will happen between us and our relationship will stay only professional.“  
„It's not silly Kate,“ Tammy said after a small pause and then continued. „I can see that you are serious about Dan and it's not something temporary for you, it's something deeper. I'm all for it and support it.“  
„Thank you, it means a lot,“ Kate says with a smile. She was relieved and glad that Tammy was so supportive of this budding relationship and valued her input.  
„Here's the thing. I know Dan better than you do and I can tell you this – she won't be scared off that easily. As I gathered, she's serious about you as well, to what extent her feelings go, that I don't know but she isn't in it for a one night stand. If she were, she'd definitely not invite you over for dinner she said she'll cook. I assume you two haven't had sex yet?“  
„Uh no, not yet.“ It was rather personal question but Kate decided to be honest. After all she, personally, had no secrets from Tammy.  
„This says a lot then.“ Tammy suspected nothing much had happened between them yet and Kate's confirmation put things into perspective.  
„Meaning?“ Kate urged on.  
„I can't speak for Dan obviously, but it seems to me like she might be in the same boat as you. I spoke to her about you a few days ago actually and I won't go into details, but she assured me that whatever you two have, she's taking it very seriously. But Kate, you can't forget that while you're single and have no restrictions on how far you can take this relationship, Dan has those restrictions. She isn't single and is currently with Adam. That might be the obstacle that keeps her back and if you're afraid you'll do or say something to push her away, then I recommend to not ask her to leave him but let her make the decision, whatever it will be, herself.“  
„Of course not, I wasn't even thinking on touching that subject, unless she would.“  
Kate was aware that Dan isn't single and her relationship with Adam probably was the one thing that kept her at bay in a way.  
„Dan is a very independent woman and pushing her into something she's not ready for or sure of, won't earn you bonus points. Let her work through her personal stuff on her own.“ Tammy did know Danielle well and knew what she was talking about. The situation must be hard on the redhead as well – she was between Adam and Kate and probably struggled with her emotions and next course of actions.  
„Thank you Tammy,“ Kate said letting a breath out she didn't even know she was holding. „The advice and support means more than you can imagine.“  
„That's what friends are for Kate.“  
They spent the next hour chatting about general things and the younger blonde had considerably calmed down and was no longer visibly worried about the date happening the same evening.  
The older woman started thinking about the said date when Kate excused herself to the bathroom. She decided to help the younger woman with some more advice or, like she liked to think, suggestions. Kate got back and sat down next to Tammy, eager to continue their chatting. She still had time before she had to get ready and Tammy's company kept her cheered.  
“So,“ the older blonde started, „what are you gonna wear for the date?“  
Clothes were important, especially if one was planning on making a lasting first impression and Tammy was determined to make sure Kate was going to wear the right outfit. Kate was taken back by this and it showed on her face as confusion. Tammy laughed.  
„Uh.....clothes?“ Kate replied, not exactly sure what the older blonde meant by her question.  
„Direct me to your closet and lets see whats for offer.“ Tammy almost commanded and started towards Kate's bedroom, the younger blonde following, still confused.  
The younger woman showed the closet and Tammy pulled the doors open, taking in all that was seen – dresses, skirts, pants, blouses, etc.  
„So what did you plan on wearing for tonight?“ The older woman inquired, hands on her hips, making Kate take a seat on the edge of her bed.  
„Well I...“ the younger woman was at a loss for words. She hadn't really thought about the outfit yet, thinking comfortable clothing choice was the best. „...I thought maybe jeans and a blouse..“  
„Oh no no no no Kate,“ the older blonde sighed. „I am so glad I came when you called, you obviously need help.“ Tammy was appalled and shocked – jeans and a blouse? She was going to have a dinner date with Danielle Cormack and jeans and a blouse?  
Kate was obviously confused, why did her choice of clothing matter? It was a dinner at Danielle's flat, shouldn't she be comfortable since the presence of the redhead would be making her feel uncomfortable.  
Tammy took a seat next to Kate on the bed and sighed again.  
„OK, jeans and a blouse is not a good choice.“  
„Why not?“ Kate wanted to know why her choice of clothing was not good enough. She was obviously missing something.  
„I know the main purpose of Dan's invitation was to talk about you two but the other part is still a date and its your first one as I understand. You can't possibly show up in just jeans and some raggedy blouse,“ rolling her eyes at the last part.  
„My blouses are not raggedy,“ Kate said faking taking offence at that comment.  
„You need to wear a dress, so show me what you got.“ Tammy was on a mission and shell be damned if the younger woman showed up at Dan's wearing jeans.  
Kate showed a few dresses she owned, proud about each garment. She showed different ones but Tammy kept saying 'no' to almost all until Kate pulled out a little black number. The older blonde told her to try it on almost immediately and the younger woman complied. Once Kate came out clad in it, Tammy's mouth fell open and she gasped, making the younger woman a bit uncomfortable.  
„Perfect!“ Tammy gasped.  
The dress was black and mostly lace. The length stopped Kate's mid-thigh, showing off the legs. It had long see through sleeves, also lace with a flowery pattern on them. The cleavage area was wide enough to show plenty but just enough to keep one wondering. The edges of the cleavage were also lacy with a crocheted pattern sewn on it. Overall it fit Kate perfectly, it was elegant and not slutty as most such dresses. It was hugging all the right body parts. Kate was still confused why this dress was better than the other ones and Tammy noticed her confusion.  
„You're going in that.“ Tammy stated.  
„Isn't it a bit too revealing?“ Kate had to ask since she felt a bit exposed and was worried shed give Danielle the wrong idea if she showed up in that.  
The older blonde patted the bed besides her indicating Kate takes a seat, which she did.  
„You have to show your best assets Kate. In your case its definitely legs. Also I know Dan quite well, as I've said already, and the cleavage is a must if you want the evening to end on a positive note. Before you freak out, no I don't mean sex, but that really depends on you two. I am also willing to bet my top dollar that Dan will dress up for tonight so why not surprise her with this gorgeous piece of clothing on your gorgeous body?“  
„Well if you put it that way, yes I have to agree, this is the best choice,“ Kate replied while looking down at the dress she was wearing, a bit overwhelmed. But Tammy seemed to be right again and Kate decided to wear the dress as instructed. She had a nice long black coat to go with it, which was perfect to cover it all up and then reveal it once she got to Danielle's flat.  
They spent a few more hours chatting until Tammy had to get going. She wished Kate a good and pleasurable evening, winking at the last part and hopped out the door before the younger woman could reply. Kate started to prepare for the night ahead also making a mental note to hop to a store and grab a bottle of red wine. Sure Danielle had liquor but she didn't mention wine in her list so why not bring some? The younger woman was sure they were going to open a bottle or two and as a starter, wine was perfect.  
It was 4 PM and Danielle had most of the stuff ready. She had gotten the necessary ingredients for the dishes she was gonna cook – boneless skinless chicken breasts, bow tie pasta, garlic and other things for the main meal and some whipped cream, cookies and raspberries for the dessert. She knew Kate loved burgers and pizzas but for tonight she decided to put some effort in and actually cook a simple yet delicious meal for them both. All she had to do now was prepare it but it would take her up to 40 minutes, so she had plenty of time.  
She had contemplated on her clothing choice though. Should she wear something more feminine, like a dress or a skirt, or should she go for something more her, as in comfortable but still impressive and, dare she assume, mind-blowing? She also didn't want to give Kate the wrong impression, so dressing too revealingly would not be a good choice, so she had to go with something more smart and smashing. Danielle strolled to her bedroom and opened the closet, giving a fast look around she picked out the outfit she was gonna wear for the evening. She was quite pleased with her choice and hoped Kate would also like it. She decided to shower now as she planned on getting the food ready by 7 PM so wouldn't have time to do it after. Once done with shower and looking into the mirror, her hair all wet, she once again contemplated – straight or curly? She decided on curly but put it in a loose bun to keep it away from her face and also keeping her neck visible. She smiled, Kate seemed to like her neck a lot, so why not show it.  
It was 6 PM now and Danielle decided to get on with the cooking if she wanted to be done by the time the younger woman arrived. She got started all the while her thoughts drifted on Kate and the date they had planned. She got worried she was gonna say or do something without thinking and this budding relationship would be ruined. Last thing she wanted to do was give the blonde a wrong impression but she also didn't want to leave the assumption they could jump into this immediately without worries. She had attachments she needed to sort through and before that nothing more serious can happen and she hoped Kate would understand. As Tammy hinted, the younger woman seemed 100% into this relationship and it would take very little to fuck it up. She didn't want to fuck it up, she wanted this to go somewhere, she needed it to work. The redhead felt frustrated suddenly so opened a beer to calm her nerves, anything stronger would be out of the question. They had to seriously talk things through, set boundaries before she sorted out her other attachments. How they were gonna do it with all the sexual and emotional tension between them, on-set and off-set, she had no idea.  
She glances at the clock, 6.40 PM, time to get changed into her outfit. She was done with the dessert and the main dish was cooking peacefully, 5-10 more minutes and that also would be done. She did think for a moment, is this all was too much but shook her head 'no', it was just enough for a dinner 'date'. They hadn't actually said it was a date but they both were thinking it is, at least she did, Danielle mused to herself with a smirk.  
She went to her bedroom and changed into her chosen outfit. It was a simple yet effective outfit really. Long black, yet tight, dress pants that perfectly fit to her figure, showing off her butt and legs. The pants weren't as long as one would assume, stopping at her ankles, fashionable and very present day. She added 5-inch heel pumps to the pants, black and with a velvety texture. For the top part she chose a simple white dress shirt. It's middle part was a bit tighter than the rest accentuating her waist perfectly. She kept the collar of the shirt down, once again drawing attention to her neck and left 3 buttons of the shirt open showing her, purposefully worn, black lacy bra and a bit of the cleavage. She rolled the sleeves of the shirt up until the elbows, exposing her fit arms, also done in purpose. She had noticed what Kate liked most about her body, so why not show those parts off. She decided to not wear a necklace or bracelets but wore few of her rings. She thought about putting a jacket on but decided not to at the last minute, they were inside after all and it wont get chilly, she was sure of it.  
Once she re-entered the living room and kitchen area, she checked on the food, almost done. She tasted it and thought 5 more minutes should do it. She moved to the living room and checked if everything was in order on the dining table. Everything seemed fine. As a last thought she had added two candles on the table, thinking it would make it more romantic and even calming. She lighted the candles and turned the lights low as it was 5 minutes to 7 PM and Kate was about to arrive any minute. Danielle's nerves appeared out of nowhere and her palms felt sweaty, reality of this event finally hitting her. She looked towards the fridge, thinking of another beer but said no, there was time for that later. Right at the minute when the main meal was done, there was a hard yet hesitant knock on her front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part XIII might take some time. Feel free to comment ;)


	13. Part XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'date' and some talk. Perhaps a bit slower chapter but those who love romance, should enjoy this one a lot :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!

The knock on the door startled Danielle a bit but she composed herself fast and wiped her hands clean and dry with the towel near the oven. She moved to her front door and opened it. Kate's smiling face greeted her. The blonde was clad in a long black coat and she was holding, what seemed like, a bottle which seemed like wine, red wine.   
„Hi,“ Kate said with a low voice, looking Danielle straight in the eyes.   
She had applied some minor make-up on the eyes and lips but when her eyes collided with Danielle's, she was blown away. The redhead had also applied some make-up, mostly focusing on the eyes which was all black eyeliner, giving this eerie yet unbearably sexy look. Kate was tempted to just jump in and kiss the other woman but held back. Her heart-rate had picked up though and she thought to herself how fucked she already was.  
“Hey, come on in,“ Danielle replied and gestured for Kate to step in.   
The blonde walked past her and brushed against her front gently, the redhead feeling an immediate response from her own body. Danielle closed the door and turned around smiling giving a cool and calm vibe to the other woman. Kate extended the bottle towards her, saying it was some red wine she picked up just in case and the older woman accepted it with a thank you.   
“Do you want me to open it right now or should we wait,“ Danielle asked the blonde who had started to open her coat to take it off but stopped momentarily, not yet showing what's underneath.   
“Now is good, preferable even,“ the blonde replied with a small desperation and the redhead went to the kitchen to open the bottle.   
While Danielle was busy with the bottle, Kate took her coat off and hung it up and also removed her boots. She checked herself over in the large mirror by the door and satisfied with her looks, moved to the main area, excited to see how the other woman would react to her choice of clothing.   
The redhead was done with the bottle and poured two glasses of wine for the both of them, clearly they needed it already. She took the glasses and set for the living room, spotting Kate entering it from the corner of her eye before. Naturally she almost tripped and fell over when she noticed what the blonde was wearing. Danielle almost dropped the glasses but caught her equilibrium fast, making Kate laugh.  
“You OK there?“ Kate asked but at the same time was pleased her dress seemed have a 'stumbling' effect, blushing a little.  
“Yes I'm good,“ the redhead says with a smile, offering one of the glasses to Kate, the younger woman accepting it.   
The blonde checked the older woman over, very openly, making Danielle shift a little from one leg to another. Kate had a secret which she'd never tell anyone, especially Danielle. She had a weakness for the other woman wearing suit-like outfits with high heels and this particular one was no exception. The blonde moved her eyes from bottom to top, taking in every little detail, licking her lips when she reached the neck, pleased with what she saw. Her mind wandered to dangerous territories which were filled with much more than a simple dinner and talk. Her blush hit her fully when she finally met the other woman's burning gaze, embarrassed about checking her out. Kate gulped, afraid to say anything and instead took a sip of the wine.   
Danielle was not blind to Kate's attention and was glad she chose to wear this particular clothing. She was a bit amused by the blondes reactions but decided to not say anything about it for now. She also took this chance to appreciate the younger woman's dress, her breath coming a bit short on several occasions. Her eyes drifted to two particular spots on the blondes body – the legs and the cleavage – and she had to drink some wine and remind herself it was dinner and talk, just that nothing more. They were both impressed by each others clothing and had become speechless, out of breath, nervous and aroused. The redhead decided to break this awkwardness before things got out of hand.  
„You look really beautiful, no, gorgeous tonight,“ she said while looking Kate straight in the eyes and added a smile. Kate was not really used to such attention and words from anyone so she blushed a deeper red and thanked Danielle with a nervous laugh.  
„So do you,“ she breathed out after a small pause, „i especially love the shirt,“ clearly indicating to the rolled up sleeves and those buttons left open to show the bra.  
„I hoped you would,“ the older woman replied without missing a beat and winked at Kate. The blondes hand started to shake and she almost spilled her wine. Danielle laughed and took a sip of her own wine.   
Eventually the tension eased somewhat when the redhead refreshed Kate's memory by showing around the flat – the dining/living room, bathroom, bedroom – Kate blushed here – and the balcony which had a great view of the horizon. The sun was setting and leaving a nice red glow in the sky, making the evening feel mysterious and romantic at the same time. Danielle pulled Kate out of her daydreaming with the suggestion they should probably eat while its still warm. The blonde agreed and they both moved back inside the flat, closing the balcony door after them. They moved to the table and Kate noticed the very romantic setting of it – seating across from one another, the candles, the low lights and the now soft music in the background. She checked her glass of wine and it was already empty and she really needed some more if she was going to survive the evening, both emotionally and physically, her body already betraying her for the past 10 minutes.  
Danielle saw Kate taking in the scenery she had set up for them and hoped she liked it. She wasn't trying to be overly romantic but just enough to set a nice and calm mood to the evening. She noticed Kate checking her wine glass, which was empty, so she took the wine bottle from the kitchen counter and set it down on the table while gesturing the blonde to take a seat. Her nerves hit her again and palms started sweating. Would Kate liked the food? Would she enjoy herself? Can you get anymore paranoid Dan? Her final thought brought her back to reality and she took a few seconds to compose herself. She got the main dish and took it to the table setting it down.   
„Something smells really good,“ Kate said once she took in the delicious smell. The blonde was actually starving. She was so nervous the whole day, she forgot to eat breakfast and lunch so now she could eat a horse. Danielle smiled at Kate.  
„Its just something i whipped together, hope you like it. Pesto pasta with some grilled chicken, dig in.“ The blonde did that exactly and put a rather large portion on her plate, amusing the redhead who thought if blondes really had a bottomless stomach. Danielle herself took a helping but not as large as Kate, still chuckling silently.  
„Oh,“ the blonde moaned, „this is just too good. You never told me you were such a good cook.“  
The redhead was a bit worked up from Kate's little moan but composed herself yet again with a sip of wine.  
„I'm really not that good but thank you. I'm glad you like it.“ She was being modest of course and the blonde noticed it.  
„This is best pesto pasta with chicken I've eaten. So good I could just kiss the cook,“ Kate declared without really thinking as the tension and blushes rised simultaneously. The blonde became embarrassed almost immediately, realizing what she just said. The evening was supposed to be nice without any suggestive comments but she had to go an make it uncomfortable for both of them.  
Danielle just gave a somewhat shy smile not really used to such praise from someone else.  
„Thank you but it really was nothing,“ she replied the thought of Kate kissing her very vivid in her mind. Kate took a second helping, the pot almost empty by now and dug in. Danielle just observed her silently, amazed at the blondes appetite, several thoughts of the future running around in her mind.  
„Sorry, you must think i just came here for the food,“ the blonde laughed, „i just had no chance to eat today and I've been starving.“  
„Don't worry about it and I wasn't thinking that at all,“ the redhead replied with a wink and Kate almost dropped her fork as a new blush hit her in a massive wave. Once Kate was finished and a new glass of wine filled, emptying the bottle as well, they both sat for a while, occasionally looking at one another and smiling.  
„Why didn't you eat today?“ Danielle tried to lighten the mood once again, the atmosphere rather electric between them. Kate contemplated to use a white lie about being busy or just be truthful.  
„Actually I was very nervous about our 'date' and I sort of forgot to eat. By the time I realized i hadn't eaten I was already knocking on your door.“ It didn't go unnoticed by the blonde how Danielle's eyes occasionally dropped lower on her cleavage and she had to smirk a little. She mentally thanked Tammy for helping her make the right choice in clothing.  
The older woman reached over the table and gently took Kate hand in hers, interlacing their fingers. She caressed the hand softly, making the blonde blush even deeper red, thankfully the light were low.  
„Don't be nervous, i'ts just dinner and later some talk.“ Danielle said with a small wink once again.  
Kate was spiraling out in her mind. Danielle's touch and winks making her throat dry and she was sure the older woman felt her racing heartbeat from the hand. Her urge to kiss the other woman returning and she fought hard to not give into it right now. She cursed her body for betraying her so easily, her constant blush such a tell for the other woman when she was worked up. She also cursed Danielle for having such effect on her, it was good but bad at the same time. How was she gonna live through the talk if all the redhead had to do was wink and she was a puddle on the floor. She caressed Danielle's hand back with the same amount of softness and squeezed it a little, trying to feel the hand as closely as she could with minimal touch. Their eyes connected once again, in the candlelight it seemed as if their eyes were pitch black with desire, which wasn't that far from the truth. Danielle was the first to break the gaze and asked if the blonde could fit some dessert in to which Kate nodded. The redhead got up, letting got of the younger woman's hand and Kate instantly missed the contact, surprising herself.  
The older woman got the desserts out from the fridge and asked if the blonde would fancy a beer or something stronger to go with it. Kate said beer was fine, so the redhead got back and settled the desserts on the table and went back for the beers. The blonde seemed excited for food once again.  
„It looks amazing, what is it?“ She asked like a kid opening a present during Christmas.  
„Its called a 'Raspberry Fool'. Its basically raspberry infused whipped cream, cookies and some berries all mixed together. Very tasty.” She loved Kate's enthusiasm over small things and winked at her once again and noticed how that adorable blush reappeared on her cheeks.   
Kate once again cursed under her breath but tried to contain her cool and pulled one of the desserts towards her wile eyeballing the beer Danielle had set down on the table.   
The redhead gazed out from the window and an idea struck her.  
„Do you want to eat it outside on the balcony? The sun has set but its warm outside and we could probably both use some fresh air.“   
The blonde agreed so they both got their desserts and beer and went to the balcony, sitting down on two lounge chairs and setting down the beers on the small table Danielle had there. The balcony was rather large, the older woman had chosen to rent this flat specifically because of it and of course the nice view. The redhead got up for a moment, went back inside and a few minutes later reappeared with two candle lanterns with burning candles inside. She set them down on the balcony close to them, creating a rather romantic scenery once again. The balcony had a small light of its own but Danielle chose to not light it and went with the candles instead.  
They sat in comfortable silence and Kate had to struggle to not moan how delicious the dessert was. She allowed a stray thought that Danielle's lips tasted better but she'll be damned if she voiced it and just smiled knowingly.   
„This is really good,“ the blonde said while licking the small spoon clean, rather seductively, and avoiding eye contact with the other woman.   
The redhead had finished her own dessert earlier and had to agree – it came out better than she expected for a first try. She had to take a large sip of her beer when she noticed how Kate licked the spoon clean and swallowed a large lump in her throat after. She was feeling a bit overheated and the blonde was the cause of it. Once they were both done and now nursing their beers, Danielle took this chance steal some glances of Kate, the blonde engrossed with the night sky. She smiled at the blondes beauty which was accentuated by the candlelight and contemplated on their relationship once again. They still hadn't had the talk and now seemed the right time to do it. She reached over the small table and gently nudged the blonde on her shoulder to get her attention. Kate turned her gaze from the starry night sky towards Danielle with a smile. The redhead patted the empty spot next to her on the lounge chair, indicating for the blonde to come and sit there. The younger woman couldn't resist the chance being so close to her object of affection and complied. She stood up and with two steps she was in front of Danielle and sat down next to her, as close as was safe to sit without too much touching. The older woman moved so she was facing the blonde, their knees touching and took one of her hands in her own, once again softly caressing it. Kate seemingly relaxed and did her best to keep Danielle's hand around her own, the touch too addictive. Danielle raised her other hand to Kate's face, caressed her cheek then moved to her hair and put a rogue strand of silky blonde hair behind the blondes ear. The redheads touches and movements were too much for Kate and her lips ached to touch the other woman's but she held back and let Danielle lead this, intrigued where it was going. She almost closed her eyes at the touches if the redhead hadn't spoken.  
„I have thought about our relationship,“ the older woman spoke in the most lowest and silent tones, Kate almost didn't hear her.   
„As have I,“ the blonde replied with a small smile, looking straight into Danielle's eyes.  
The redhead smiled and caressed the blondes hair gently.  
„What did you think about?“ She asked deciding to give Kate the chance to say her part of the thoughts first.  
Kate blushed, becoming a bit embarrassed for she had thought many decent and indecent thoughts.  
„Mostly you,“ she gushed with a deepening blush making Danielle blush as well. „But also about our relationship and what it might become. I don't want this to end abruptly because of some stupid reason or because we didn't talk things through. I don't expect this to be fast or rushed but I thought about it and I guess slow is our best bet. That is if you want a relationship with me outside the filming set.“   
Kate dropped her eyes to her last part, worried that Danielle might say she didn't want anything but professional with her.She was stressed out by thinking that the other woman had changed her mind about them, she had every right to do so, having much more to lose.  
„Oh Kate, my sweet beautiful Kate. Of course I want more than just a professional relationship with you. Didn't our little session in my dressing room prove it already?“   
Danielle was taken back by Kate's insecurity. How could she think she didn't want to be with her? The blonde seemed more uncertain than she was and this really moved her heart. She cupped Kate's face gently with both of her hands and turned the younger woman to look at her. She leaned in and kissed her cheek softly and caressed the spot she kissed with her thumb. Seeing the blonde almost melt into her touch, she moved her hands lower on the neck and even lower until they caught Kate's hands.  
„I thought about this quite long and hard and here is what I propose.“   
Kate was in a daze after the redheads hands moved over her face, neck and the kiss on the cheek, she had difficulties to concentrate. She hung on every word and movement Danielle made. The older woman noticed Kate was in a world of her own but continued.  
„I will not pretend that Adam doesn't exist and that is the main reason I will also suggest we take things slow, very slow if you're willing to do it.“   
„I am! I mean i'm OK with very slow. God Dan, this....this means so much to me, I..“ Kate faltered a bit but she raised Danielle's hand to her lips and kissed it, lingering a bit.   
“Things with Adam aren't what they used to be but dumping him now would not be a smart move. Also my son has grown very attached to him and,“ the redhead sighed in frustration, „i just need to sort things out with minimal damage and then we can, maybe, accelerate our relationship.“ She was grateful and happy that Kate seems so understanding of her situation. Most women would high-tail out of here but not the blonde.   
„I understand of course,“ Kate said while lowering Danielle's hand from her lips, “I never expected you to throw your personal life into the dumpster bin and run away with me. I understand that you have other obligations and it will take time to have this relationship of ours work 100% but I am willing to wait. Its worth it.“  
They both finished their beers and Kate got a mischievous glint in her eyes, intriguing Danielle.   
„I know we decided to take things very slow but,“ she moved closer to the redhead making her lie down on the lounge chair and straddled her, raising her dress higher and showing her black lace panties, „we never agreed to not doing this.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always Part XIII will take time and sorry for ending it here :D


	14. Part XIIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of steamy and cute times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a bit slower chapter, hope you enjoy it.

The older woman followed Kate's movements with a hawk like precision and definitely noticed the black lace panties, that came into view for a second, before the blonde straddled her fully. She felt a blush rise from her neck to her ears and felt a mix of embarrassment and excitement simultaneously. She swallowed a lump in her throat and felt her mouth get dry.  
“I seem to vaguely remember,“ the blonde continued pulling Danielle's arms up and around her waist and lower back, “that I promised to kiss the cook.“ Kate licked her lips slowly, making sure the redhead saw it.  
Danielle laced her arms around the blondes body tightly and pulled her forward a bit so Kate was almost hovering over her but not quite.  
„I seem to remember you saying 'you could kiss the cook', I remember no promises,” she replied, matching the younger woman's seductiveness. She sat up a bit, getting into a more comfortable position and was aware that the movement almost brought Kate's cleavage into her face. She wasn't gonna complain and raised her head so she was now face to face with the younger woman.   
It was Kate's turn to swallow as Danielle had turned the tables on her. She recovered quickly and settled more snugly on the other woman's lap and set her hands on either side of her head and on the back of the chair. This pushed her more forward into the older woman, almost chest to chest.   
„Depends on the cook I suppose,“ Kate breathed out in almost a desperation, her need to kiss Danielle almost impossible to control. But she didn't want to make the first move here, not yet, and observed the other woman's eyes.  
Danielle moved closer to Kate, pulling her more tightly against her chest. Their lips were only an inch apart and the blonde gasped, anticipating the long overdue kiss to happen. The redhead made a move to kiss her but at the last second turned it to the cheek, kissing it gently, almost brushing against it. She repeated the movement, but now kissing the corner of Kate's mouth and lingering there.  
Kate had no more self control as she moved her hands from the back of the chair to Danielle's face. She cupped her face which made the older woman pull back from her mouth and smile, almost daring her to take the next step. The blonde didn't want to disappoint and closed the distance between their lips. When their lips finally touched, the world almost stood still. Kate sighed and Danielle gasped. The blonde moved her mouth against the redheads, lips on lips, slowly, gently and passionately. Danielle reciprocated with the same fervor, pulling the blonde even closer to her. She dragged her hands up on the younger woman's back, making sure to touch every dress-clad part of her body. Kate felt her hands on her back and pushed into them, wanting to feel more, cursing the dress that was in between. She moved her own hands on Danielle's body, her need to touch it, to feel her skin under fingertips unbearable. Both of her hands moved to the redheads neck, staying there for a moment and then moving lower on the buttons of the white dress shirt. She had opened one button when she felt Danielle's tongue-tip tracing her lower lip and she moaned.   
The older woman had moved her hands in front of Kate's dress and were dangerously close to her breast which were only a centimeter away. She decided to not touch yet and instead asked for permission to taste the blondes mouth more intimately. Kate, of course, granted permission by parting her lips a little, just enough for the redheads tongue to slip in slowly. She opened her mouth more and met Danielle's tongue with her own, making the other woman moan into her mouth. Kate needed more and continued opening the shirt, button by button, until the end. She pushed the shirt apart slowly, taking her time, letting the older woman feel every movement. Kate broke the kiss and leaned back a little, raking her eyes over Danielle's bra-clad chest. The bra seemed expensive, not too frilly but it was lacy and black. She licked her lips when she traced her eyes over the breasts which were snugly inside the bra. The blondes fingers ached to trace the perfect roundness of the redheads breasts and feel the fabric of the offending bra.   
Danielle had let the blonde lead this time, letting her do what she pleased. She was becoming dangerously aroused and they really hadn't touched yet, the effect of the blonde really strong on her body. She noticed Kate halt her movements and looking at her almost exposed chest but making no move to continue. She moved her own hands along Kate's chest, slowly and gently, making sure her fingertips caressed her dress and bra-clad breasts. She went from under the breasts to the top until her fingers reached actual skin, pulling Kate out of her daze with a gasp.   
Kate stopped Danielle's hands from roaming and pulled her back in for a passionate and deep kiss, leaving them both breathless. As they broke the kiss, the blonde moved to the older woman's neck, wanting to kiss it the moment she stepped into the flat. She used her tongue to lick a part of the neck so Danielle had to moved her head back to give better access. The blonde continued with small kisses that turned into longer and deeper ones, paying full attention on the whole neck, at least the part she could access. Her hands had started moving from the redheads perfectly formed abs higher until they reached the bra. She cupped the bra-clad globes fully, her palms so hot almost burning the material off. She started a circular motion the breasts, feeling the older woman's nipples hardening through the bra and against her palms. She moved her lips higher from the neck and captured Danielle's lips again, the kiss no longer simple but full of tongue and heat. Kate felt Danielle's hands resume the roaming on her chest and she pushed her body against them. Her lower body was feeling the full effects of their actions as she started to slowly grind against the other woman's hips, trying to get some pressure off. The older woman had the same effects in her lower body and her now wet panties were the perfect proof but when Kate started the slow grinding, she halted her movements and pulled her hands away and captured the blonde's. Kate stopped all actions and broke their kiss, pulled back and looked at Danielle questioningly.   
“We can't go further Kate, not yet. I know you want to and I want to as well but not yet.” She kissed the tip of Kate's nose with a small smile.  
“Yes, yes you're right, of course, I'm sorry. I got carried away.” The blonde knew she let her desire and want lead her but it was so hard to stop before.  
“Don't apologize. I'm feeling the same way, trust me, but we agreed to go slow, my darling, very slow. At least for now. I should apologize instead. I let it get carried away.” She closed her eyes for a moment and took a big breath in and then letting it out. She reopened her eyes to see Kate look at her, almost lovingly. The blonde understood, to take things further now would render their little agreement to a null and it could ruin what they have. She pulled Danielle in for a hug which the older woman reciprocated.  
“I understand and don't be sorry,” Kate said and pulled her closer against her with a big smile.  
They stayed on the lounge chair for quite some time. The evening was warm, atmosphere calm and romantic with the candles still burning proudly. Kate had climbed off Danielle's lap and settled next to her in a half lying down position, her arms around the other woman's torso keeping her close. The redhead was tracing her hand up and down the blondes arm, content with their position.   
Kate sighed enjoying their position and Danielle's hand moving on her arm lulled her into a peaceful sensation. She kept thinking back on their previous activities and how carried away they got in such a short time and tensed up. The redhead sensed it.  
„What's wrong Kate?“  
„I should probably go.....“ the blonde replied with uncertainty.  
„Why? It's still early,“ Danielle checked the time from her phone, only 9.30 PM, „and I'm not throwing you out.“   
She moved herself so she was facing the younger woman and they were pretty much face to face and lip to lip. Kate blushed involuntarily because of the sudden close proximity.  
„Well....,“ Kate was a bit lost for words, „previously when we got a bit carried away, I just assumed I should go to give us space.“   
She was sure her fears were silly once again but she really didn't want a misunderstanding to ruin what they have. The older woman smiled and traced her fingers over Kate's cheek, stopping on her lips. The blonde's lips were a bit parted and Danielle traced them with her fingertips, as softly and gently as she could. Kate gasped a bit, the feeling giving her mixed feelings.   
„So? We got a bit carried away, which was expected, but that's no reason to run, Kate. As a matter of fact I want you to stay and spend the night here. Unless you truly wish to leave, I won't stop you.“   
The offer to spend the night was bold, they both noticed, however what could possibly happen between them that hadn't already? The blonde agreed to stay in the end. This made the redhead happy and in her excitement she kissed Kate on the lips, a peck, but a kiss nonetheless. Naturally the younger woman's already, rather vivid blush deepened. The younger woman silently cursed in her mind for blushing so easily, especially where Danielle was concerned. They stayed on the chair for a few more minutes until Danielle suggested they move inside the flat and continue the evening there.   
They collected their things, blew out the candles and moved to the living room. The dining table was still covered with things – empty plates and wine glasses - so Danielle started cleaning it up. Kate joined in, helping with collecting the dirty dishes and washing them. When the redhead protested that she didn't need to do it, the blonde reasoned that it was the least she could do and she wanted to help. In the middle of the cleaning up, Danielle mentioned there was more dessert and winked at Kate. The blonde laughed and stated she couldn't possibly fit in more food but she could revisit the offer tomorrow. The redhead put the rest of the dessert in the fridge and asked if the blonde fancied more beer or maybe even something stronger. Kate was done with the dishes, dried her hands on a towel and turned towards the older woman.  
„Are you having more?“  
„I guess. I got two beers left to be honest, might as well finish them,“ Danielle replied and took the bottles out of the fridge and set them on the kitchen counter. She opened one of them and with her eyes asked for confirmation if the blonde was gonna have one as well. Kate nodded so she opened the second one. They moved to the couch in the living room and sat down, settling in comfortably and as close to one another as was possible but still safe. They didn't need a second incident of getting carried away, because neither was sure if they were able to stop again. Kate kept smiling and traced Danielle's pants-clad thigh with her fingers absentmindedly, not really aware it was sending shivers up and down the older woman's back. The redhead was feeling the effects of Kate's simple touch down below in her intimate parts but her excitement to feel more stopped her from saying 'stop'.   
„Do you have any plans for tomorrow,“ Danielle inquired, hoping the blonde would stop her movements on her thigh if distracted by some conversation.  
„Nope,“ Kate replied simply, not really paying attention and continued with her actions.   
„Good. I don't have any plans either so I was thinking we could do something together.“   
This made Kate stop and look at the other woman.   
„That's a great idea but do what exactly?“   
The blonde's mind drifted on the redheads Harley Davidson and she felt a small blush rise at the rather scandalous thoughts she suddenly had, her imagination rather vivid. As her mind drifted, she resumed her previous movements on Danielle's thigh, fingers now moving closer to the inner thigh. As an effect, the older woman felt her skin flush so she took the hand into her own. She started caressing Kate's hand with her fingers and squeezed it gently all the while re-capturing Kate's full attention.  
„We could go for a ride with my Harley, maybe see some scenery and enjoy the nice weather. But overall I guess we'll see what tomorrow brings. So what do you say? Are you up for it?“  
To be entirely honest, Kate didn't really care what they were gonna do, as long as she could be with the other woman and spend time with her, but she didn't want to seem desperate or, even worse, clingy.  
„Yeah of course, I'm up for it.“   
Danielle raised Kate's hand to her lips and kissed the palm of her hand., a simple action of affection which brought a very nice blush to the blondes face.   
„You're so cute when you blush like that,“ the redhead commented without really thinking. The younger woman's blush deepened and she turned her eyes away in embarrassment.  
„Th..thanks,“ she replied with a wavering voice.  
The older woman laughed and got up from the couch pulling Kate on her feet as well.  
„Regarding our sleeping arrangements,“ Danielle started and the blonde visibly tensed, „the couch is way too small and uncomfortable to sleep on and trust me, I've tried it. However my bed is very large. It can fit four people on it, so you're sleeping there with me tonight.“  
Kate wasn't sure she heard Danielle correctly – sharing a bed?   
„In your bed?“  
„Yes!“ the older woman smiled, „Now come and let's see if I can find you something to sleep in, unless you plan on keeping that gorgeous dress on or sleep in the nude.“ The redhead winked at the end and Kate once again had to turn her gaze away.   
Danielle led Kate to her bedroom, the atmosphere rather electrically charged around them and for obvious reasons. Kate's mind was racing with all kinds of thoughts, both pure and impure ones and her heart was pounding in her ears. Just the thought of sharing a bed with the older woman, even if it was for just sleeping, sent a jolt of heat into her lower parts. The blonde felt ashamed and embarrassed and was glad the redhead has her back to her.  
To say Danielle was unaffected, was untrue. She realized her offer for Kate to spend the night and in her bed was bold, reckless, dangerous and, perhaps, even unwise. So many things could happen, so many thing could go right and go wrong. Her self control has been wavering ever since Kate had climbed into her lap and to invite her into her bed now....what was she thinking?   
'You weren't using your brain, that's for sure' her inner-self mocked. Yes, sure, they were gonna just sleep but their sexual tension was off the charts already and sharing a bed would definitely add more to it. She became frustrated but it was too late to turn back now. Danielle opened a few drawers until finally finding what she was looking for – pair of pink pj's and an old large Harley Davidson t-shirt. The pj's had been a gift from Tammy who thought it was very funny if she'd wear it for bed. Of course she didn't but had kept the pair around.   
“Assuming you won't sleep in the dress or in the nude, which do you prefer? A t-shirt or these cute PJ's?”   
Kate eyed the pink PJ's. The seemed really skimpy with shorts similar to hot-pants and the shirt reminding her of a top which was very short. The t-shirt on the other hand was large and loose.  
“Very funny Dan, but I wont be sleeping in the nude and I'll go with the t-shirt.”   
“Sorry but couldn't resist teasing you a bit,“ Danielle winked at the blonde. „If you want to take a shower or freshen up, feel free. Also there's a spare toothbrush in the drawer under the sink.”  
“Thanks, think i will take up the offer to freshen up and change out of this dress,“ the blonde stated with a smile, grabbed the t-shirt and went to the bathroom, closing the door. Once alone, she let out a breath and calmed her nerves. She looked around the bathroom. It was roomy – had a shower stall, which was rather large, a toilet, a sink and small cupboard with a mirror on it. She opened the drawer under the sink and took the toothbrush and looked into the cupboard, finding some make-up removal tonic. She changed into the t-shirt and took in Danielle's scent on it and sighed in content. She cleaned her face and cooled off by applying some some lukewarm water on her neck. Glancing into the mirror, she was pleased with the outcome and prepared herself to go back out to Danielle.   
While Kate was busy in the bathroom, the redhead changed into her bed wear which also consisted of a simple t-shirt. She had to remove her make-up, wash her face and teeth and she was ready to turn in. The blonde burst out of the bathroom and Danielle jumped in with a cheery 'my turn' and closed the door. Kate moved closer to the bed and noticed it was made up and ready. All they had to do now was lie in it and get some rest. 'Hopefully with minimal awkwardness' the younger woman mused.  
It wasn't long before Danielle came out of the bathroom. Kate stood next to the bed, looking out of place and the redhead understood why - she probably felt a bit uncomfortable and didn't know what to do, which was understandable.  
“Relax Kate, its just sleeping in the same bed.“   
„Oh yeah I know, I'm OK. I just wasn't sure which side do you usually sleep on so didn't get in yet,“ the blonde responded with a nervous smile. In reality she wasn't OK, she was so incredibly nervous. The older woman hopped into bed and went under the covers, leaving half of it for Kate. She patted the side next to her.  
“Well don't just stand there and get in,“ the redhead said and the younger woman complied.  
Kate got into bed, pulled the other half of the covers over her and settled in as comfortably as was possible. Danielle flicked the light off and the room was suddenly engulfed in total darkness. The blondes eyes were still adjusting to the dark when she felt the other woman move closer to her. Danielle moved over the blonde under the covers, almost straddling her but not letting skin to touch skin. She was resting her body weight on one of her elbows and cupped Kate's face with her other hand, tracing the cheek with her thumb gently. She felt Kate shiver under her touch and knew what she was doing was dangerous, but she couldn't resist. The younger woman's seemed breathless already and neither of them spoke a word. Kate's arms moved around the older woman's torso, tracing her fingertips up and down the cloth covered back. Danielle moved lower and captured Kate's lips with her own. The kiss was gentle, soft and the blonde reciprocated by pulling the redhead against her. Kate deepened the kiss, almost demanding entrance to Danielle's mouth and it was granted. It heated up rather fast and the older woman had to pull away and Kate followed her lips. The redhead put her hand softly against the younger woman's lips, stopping her and smiled.  
„I'm sorry but I couldn't resist kissing you. This time it's entirely my fault for getting a bit carried away,“ Danielle apologized and moved off Kate, settling down next to her.   
The blonde was speechless and aroused, her breathing a bit labored.   
„Its OK,“ the younger woman croaked out barely, „I'm glad you did. I've been holding myself back ever since the balcony.“   
They looked at each other and linked hands under the cover. Danielle smiled when Kate suddenly yawned, which was a direct hint they should definitely get some sleep. She kissed the blondes shoulder, which was exposed because the crooked t-shirt and wished her a good night and sweet dreams, adding a small wink in the end yet again. Kate replied with the same and they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part XV is hopefully gonna be a bit longer and a sort of two-parter. Bare with me :D


	15. Part XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cormenko/Danko day spent together and more?
> 
> For humor lovers:  
> Jenko: Where ya off to this fast? *saw Dan's post of 'on the road again' in her Instagram*  
> Dan: Oh I'm going to see my one true love....  
> Jenko: *blushes* Really?  
> Dan: Yeah....i got a new Harley Davidson, so gonna go and check her out..  
> Jenko: :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. This takes time to put it together and thank you all for your patience.

When Danielle woke up and glanced at the clock, it was only 7:57 AM, too early for her taste. She glanced on her left side and saw that Kate was still sleeping peacefully. The blonde was on her back and her body was sort of leaning away from the redhead, as if trying to avoid touching her by all costs. The redhead understood why the blonde was leaning away but took no offence. She'd probably do the same while sleeping, especially now as their physical attraction was on the boiling point. One touch alone could send them speeding off a cliff and it was still too soon for such intimacy. She did smile however, since the blonde looked really cute, all tucked in under the blanket and gently leaned over Kate, softly kissing her cheek. She got out of the bed and decided to start the day. She showered, got dressed – simple sweatpants and a worn T-shirt with a 'I'm sexy and you know it' on it – and moved to the kitchen to start on the coffee. She suddenly wondered if Kate was the type to eat breakfast and was really disappointed she didn't know that. She made a mental note to ask the blonde later.  
Once the coffee was ready, she poured herself a large cup and settled down on the couch in the living room. Her mind started drifting back to last night – the date, the activities on the lounge chair and later in bed – and she blushed. She had been holding herself back for weeks and knew it wasn't long before they went further than just a simple make-out session. It was obvious Kate had a more difficult time to control her needs, so she had to be the stronger one right now. She'd gladly let go and make love to the blonde and even more but the ghost, that was Adam, was looming over her. She sighed. Next Friday she was going to have a short day at the set and then fly to Sydney. Once she got back, she hoped her situation with Adam would be clearer and she could give Kate a more definitive answer about their future. She was nervous, of course, worried even if dumping Adam was such a good idea, if her feelings for Kate were more than just a crush and physical need. In a way she cursed fate that the blonde was sent to her life so late and not earlier.  
Was it just physical want? Was it something more or perhaps it was evolving into something more? There was no denying she wanted the younger woman by her side. She enjoyed her company and humor, she loved her intelligence and the fact, that the blonde was gorgeous with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, was definitely a bonus. However was it all enough to change her life over entirely?  
Danielle became rather frustrated but decided to take it all one day at a time and step by step. After all, slow and steady was the recipe for a successful relationship....right? The redhead sighed again. If she was honest with herself, she didn't know if the way they were going with this relationship was correct, but it seemed to work for now and most importantly, Kate wasn't opposed to it being slow.  
She got up to pour a new cup of coffee and her mind kept on drifting and calculating. She shook her head.  
'Just stop! Enjoy the day and quit sabotaging this perfect thing that you have with stupid thoughts'. Her inner-self was right of course. She flopped back down on the couch and decided to think what to do today with Kate.

When Kate opened her eyes and her vision cleared she immediately looked at the clock – 9:15 AM. Her gaze moved to her right noticing that Danielle was no longer in bed with her. She moved her arm over to the redheads side and felt it was cold, which meant the other woman had gotten up quite some time ago. Kate moved over to Danielle's side of the bed and buried her face into the pillow taking in the redheads scent. The blonde sighed and smiled into the pillow. Her mind started running while hugging the pillow.  
What would it feel like waking up next to her each morning? Share the mornings lounging around in bed?  
Kate wanted it all no matter the cost but she was being realistic – it was not so simple to achieve. She couldn't just tell Danielle to dump Adam and shack up with her instead. While in fantasy land she could do it but that's not how the real world worked. She had to be patient and let the redhead come to a decision on her own. Kate was sure she had given the older woman enough of an indication that she was in it 100% and for the long haul and the ball was in Danielle's court. Of course it didn't mean they couldn't enjoy each other's company, kiss or make-out and the blonde truly hoped her resolve would hold and she'd not make an ass out of herself.  
She reluctantly dragged herself out of the comfortable bed, leaving the pillow she nuzzled behind, with a small sadness. What she would give to nuzzle that pillow or Danielle herself every morning. She sighed. Kate fixed the t-shirt she was wearing, it had ridden up quite scandalously, and she moved to the living room in search of the older woman. She found Danielle on the couch with a large cup of, what she could only assume, coffee and watching the TV - some nature show. She silently moved closer to the redhead, almost prowling, and wanted to surprise her. Before she pounced she waited for the other woman to put her coffee cup down on the small table in front of the couch. As soon as she did that, the blonde almost jumped on top of Danielle and laced her arms around her neck. The older woman was startled when Kate's arms landed around her neck and the younger woman half-fell into her lap over the back of the couch. She didn't expect Kate to be up yet, taking into account their beer and wine filled and emotionally draining night before.  
Seeing that Danielle was a bit distracted, the blonde took this chance and kissed her cheek, making sure to linger for a bit. This brought the redhead back to reality and she smiled.  
„Good morning,“ Kate breathed out, obviously in a very good mood.  
„Morning,“ the older woman replied with a dazzling smile, „you're in a good mood today.“  
„It's another day off, the Sun is shining, which means the weather is perfect, I'm with someone I adore a lot, so overall I'm happy.“  
The blonde was almost gushing. She was happy, it was silly, but she had not felt this way before.  
Danielle was taken back by the word 'adore' but didn't let it show on her face. She felt her heart swell however and was flattered Kate felt that way about her.  
„I'm glad to hear it because I've got some ideas on what we could do today. But first, tell me, are you someone who eats breakfast?“  
„Yep I do. Do you want to cook,“ the blonde immediately asked still very impressed by last nights food.  
„Definitely don't feel like cooking so early in the day but we could go out and grab something from a diner or a cafeteria or maybe some junk food? A pizza or a burger?“  
Kate had moved closer to the redhead and started nuzzling her neck. The older woman reciprocated by putting her arms around the other woman, pulling her closer and more tightly against her.  
„Love the sound of it Dan. I feel like I could eat a burger to be honest,“ she replied her voice muffled against the older woman's neck. She took a chance and kissed the neck making sure to slip a tip of her tongue out and sort of lick it as well. Bold move but it definitely didn't go unnoticed by the redhead who thought Kate was playing the dangerous game yet again.  
Never mind the blondes resolve, what about her own? Was she gonna be able to control her own needs long enough?  
She put her finger under Kate's chin and raised it so the blonde would look at her. They were so close their breaths were mingling, making them both a bit unsettled. Kate's heart rate increased and a blush appeared on her cheeks, not expecting such a move from Danielle. The older woman smiled and slowly closed the gap between them and kissed the younger woman fully on the lips. Their eyes closed and the simple kiss deepened. Before it could go further, Danielle broke it. Kate protested.  
„Let's not start something we can't finish,“ the redhead said and winked, clearly hinting on Kate's little kiss and lick on her neck.  
The blonde blushed and slowly slid off Danielle's lap.  
„Sorry, I just can't resist you at times,“ she replied throwing a seductive wink back.  
It was the redheads turn to blush in return. She had little resistance against Kate's comments and chose to smile in return. Kate thought Danielle looked cute but didn't voice it.  
They both got off the couch and Danielle asked if Kate wanted to shower before they went out.  
„I do actually but surely I can't go out wearing my last night's clothing. It would be rather odd to sit on the Harley with it unless you planned on taking a taxi? Still I think the dress is a bit much for burgers.“  
At this point the blonde was almost rambling, clearly worried about her clothing. If they were gonna take the Harley, she had to push the dress up and it would reveal more than the people they were gonna pass, while riding, deserved to see. If they took a taxi, her dignity would be safe but a fast-food place in a skimpy evening dress which was clearly meant for seducing?  
'Hell no!' Kate's inner self yelled.  
The blonde's worry over clothing amused Danielle and she quite literally started laughing.  
„Relax Kate,“ the redhead managed through her laughter, „you can borrow my clothes since were pretty much the same size.“  
„Very funny Dan!“ Kate faked taking offence but in secret she was glad she could make the other woman laugh.  
„I'm sorry,“ the redhead croaked, barely catching her breath, “you looked so adorable and funny rambling like that.“  
There it was, the word 'adorable', it didn't go unnoticed by Kate and she smiled.  
“Alright then, I'm gonna hop into the shower and you pick out something for me to wear.“  
The blonde was rather excited – a day with Danielle, wearing her clothes, riding her Harley, surely it can't get any better?  
“There should be a spare towel in the bathroom. Just yell if you need anything,“ Danielle shouted after Kate who had just disappeared into the bedroom.  
She decided to give the younger woman some time to start the shower, before walking into the bedroom herself. Last they needed was for her to catch Kate naked, the danger level would be too high and she doubted they'd be able to control their needs then. She was listening behind the bedroom door and once she heard the faint sound of the shower turning on, it was safe to go in. She noticed the other woman had made the bed up, which was a pleasant surprise. Danielle rummaged through her closet and drawers and found, what she thought as, perfect enough clothing for Kate to wear today and left it on the bed. She also did remember, that the blonde wasn't wearing a bra as the sexy dress, she impressed her in, didn't need it, so she also put out a few of her own bras to choose from. She also put out panties, surely the younger woman would not wear the ones from last night? A dangerous thought of Kate going commando came into Danielle's mind and she shook it off immediately.  
'Really? Keep it in your pants' her inner self chastised. 

By the time Kate finished with her shower and re-entered the bedroom, Danielle had already left it. The blonde noticed the clothes and undergarments laid out on the bed and involuntarily blushed. The blush wasn't exactly from embarrassment but the idea of wearing Danielle's bra, panties and clothes made her strangely excited. She picked out the undergarments – pink bra, which fit her nicely and lady-boxers with the same color – and glanced at the clothes that the older woman had picked out for her. Blue ripped jeans and a simple red t-shirt with a 'I'm HOT' on it. She tried the jeans on and they fit her, they were just a tad bit short but the blonde didn't. The t-shirt hugged her body in all the right places. Kate was sure Danielle picked out a tighter shirt for her on purpose but she guessed it was only fair, as last night she teased the older woman with a dress with a very open cleavage. She checked herself out in the mirror, fixed her hair and decided on no make-up. Natural look seemed best today. Pleased with her look she left the bedroom feeling rather giddy.  
Danielle noticed Kate as soon as she exited her bedroom and was impressed how good she looked wearing her clothes. The blonde noticed the redhead checking her out and she twirled just to please her.  
„You look good in my clothes,“ the older woman commented when Kate stopped in front of her.  
„I know,“ the blonde replied with a wink, „also your undergarments are very comfortable.“  
The redhead felt her mouth go dry and bells go off in her head. She swallowed a lump in her throat and Kate smirked.  
„Wanna see which ones I picked out,“ the blonde asked moving her hand to the hem of the shirt and made a move to raise it up. Kate really added more gasoline to the fire and the older woman took a small step back.  
„I'll see in the bedroom, you don't have to show me really,“ Danielle paused with a sigh, „I'm gonna shower fast and then we can go. Just give me 15 minutes tops.“  
With that she almost ran to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Kate knew suggesting she'd show the undergarments was a dangerous and stupid move but it seemed to work. The fact that they seemed both very sexually wired around each other was no joke and it would take very little to drop those fences and just go for it. The blonde didn't wanna take the step yet, respecting Danielle's choice but the redhead never said anything about flirting so that was definitely allowed. Kate decided to keep testing the waters and decided to continue flirting as best as she could.  
It took Danielle exactly 15 minutes to shower, get dressed more appropriately and fix her face and hair. She thought about the blonde offering to show the undergarments she chose to wear, which was a very bold offer. Danielle was very tempted to just say 'yes, show me' but she knew where and how it would have ended.  
The redhead exited the bedroom and complimented Kate on her good choice of undergarments, which made the blonde smile. The younger woman openly checked Danielle out and without shame. The older woman was wearing impossibly tight skinny jeans, dark blue and a ripped t-shirt, also a loose looking top underneath. She also spotted a black sports bra and smirked.  
„You look hot Dan,“ Kate commented and unconsciously licked her lips, obviously very pleased with what she saw.  
„I aim to please,“ the redhead replied without losing momentum and winked.  
Danielle changed the subject and suggested they take the Harley after all. The weather was really warm, hot even and a ride on the bike seemed like the best choice. Naturally Kate was all for it, any excuse to sit on that monster of a bike behind the older woman, was welcome in her book.  
Danielle put her riding trainers on, grabbed the helmet, keys and wallet and once Kate had put her boots on, they left the flat. On their way down to the underground parking garage. Danielle said Kate could return the clothes whenever she wanted to. They didn't take their jacket and coat with them because it really was pretty hot. Danielle put her hair into a lose ponytail, showing her undercut which had grown out a bit but it was still a 'lady-killer' as Kate silently gasped when she noticed it. The redhead took the spare helmet out of the side bag on the bike and handed it to Kate who gladly accepted it. They both got on the machine and Danielle revved the engine before taking off quite unexpectedly which made Kate grab onto her. The blonde pulled herself flush against the older woman's back, enjoying the body contact immensely. During the ride Kate took a chance to check out Danielle's fit arms and couldn't help but feel aroused. She imagined a lot more those arms and hands could do to her and her heavy breathing steamed up the helmet. She moved her hands lower on the other woman's body, and pulled them even closer together. Kate was definitely feeling a bit overexcited at the moment and she hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid. They stopped at a red light and a black muscle car stopped next to them with two passengers - your typical looking young guys with too much black denim and over the top hairstyles full of gel. They started whistling at Kate and Danielle, calling them 'hot pair of lesbians' and offered a foursome. As the light turned green, Danielle flipped them off and sped away, making Kate laugh.  
Eventually they arrived at a popular fast-food spot and both got off the bike. The blonde was still in a good mood and commented about those two guys before. Danielle just shrugged and said it's best to ignore them, clearly not impressed by the immaturity those guys showed. The redhead took Kate's hand in hers and pulled her towards the joint.  
“Lets eat some junk-food,“ the older woman said, as they entered the rather big place. She glanced at the menu that was positioned on LCD screens behind the customer service. They had typical junk food – burgers, wraps, fries, pizzas – and a variety of drinks to choose from. The older woman was glad she saw they served coffee, clearly she needed some.  
„What do you fancy,“ she asked Kate who was engrossed in the menu but had a tight grip on her hand still.  
'I fancy you' the blonde thought.  
“A burger, a big one and huge fries and a gigantic Coke,“ she excitedly replied and Danielle couldn't help but smile. Kate was adorable and really hungry it seemed.  
The redhead placed the order in, getting herself the same but smaller size and paid. She was given a number as the food would be brought to the table and they found a table in the corner of the room and sat down. Danielle set the number on the edge of the table so it would be easier to see.  
They had some small-talk on general topics like Wentworth, Ballie, plans for the next weekend and so on. Danielle's trip to Sydney came up again shortly but they didn't dwell on. Kate didn't want to ask about it since the older's woman personal life wasn't her business, at least not yet, and Danielle didn't because she wasn't sure if and how she'll move on from Adam. It was something the redhead had to decide on her own and to discuss it with the blonde now in a fast food restaurant wasn't ideal. They changed the topic to Ballie again and the upcoming love-scene was on their minds. The older woman had thought about it and had some ideas and all she had to do was run them by Kate and of course the writers, director and producers. The blonde also had thoughts on the matter but she was a bit worried how it would affect them physically. She had to admit her resolve was crumbling and she wasn't sure how long she could hold back. She wanted Danielle, both sexually and emotionally. However the physical need was becoming too much, she had difficulties stopping. Without Danielle's resolve, which seemed more intact, Kate would've ravished her already.  
The redhead was in the same spot and her need for the younger woman was so hard to say 'no' to at times. There have been a few times already where she wanted to let go and go further.  
After some time their food was brought to the table. Once they were done they left the restaurant.  
„I'm so full! But it was so good.“ Kate felt much more energized after eating and was pumped to spend the rest of the day with the woman she adored.  
„I'm surprised you could fit it all in. I could barely finish mine and I ordered the small meal.“  
„Haven't you heard,“ Kate said seductively and moved closer to Danielle, tracing her finger down her arm, „we blondes have a bottomless stomach.“  
The redhead shivered at Kate's touch and took her wandering hand in her own.  
„I think you just have a monster appetite. Your poor mother. She had to cook for 10, just to get you fed.“ Danielle didn't miss such a juicy opportunity to tease the blonde a bit.  
„Very funny Dan and she managed just fine.“  
They both laughed, the mood was light and they felt very comfortable with each other. The blonde scooted closer to Danielle, inch by inch, until they were pretty close. Kate moved in and hugged her tightly. The older woman responded accordingly, putting her arms around the blonde and hugged back. She was a bit surprised by Kate's show of affection in public but didn't mind it. They stood like that for some time. Eventually Kate pulled away and kissed Danielle's cheek gently making the other woman blush slightly.  
„Where to next?“  
„I was thinking we could either drive to the beach, enjoy the day there, maybe grab some snacks and drinks later....overall just see what happens. We can also go back to my place and finish the day there if you want...“  
Kate was very excited and said that she loves the beach idea but suggested they find a more secluded area to 'hang out' at. If she was honest, she wanted Danielle for herself and wanted to avoid any Wentworth fans recognizing her and take attention away from her. Yes she wanted Danielle's attention fully and was not ashamed to admit it if necessary.  
The redhead agreed and they were off. Danielle had a few possible spots she thought of and on their way there, they made a stop at a small grocery store and bought some snacks and drinks.  
They were lucky. The area they chose was actually empty and the view was excellent. Danielle parked the bike and Kate got off, making sure to lean on the redhead. The blonde looked around – from one side the area was mostly forest and from the other side sand and blue sea. There was no-one else there and it pleased Kate immensely. Danielle took the stuff they bought out from the side-bag and moved away from the bike, closer to the water and sat down on the sand. The younger woman joined her and plopped down. They both removed their footwear and let their feet breathe. Danielle also took off her shirt, leaving her only in her top. She laid down on the sand, her top riding up and exposing her toned stomach. Kate noticed the exposed skin and her mouth went dry, heart-rate increased, breathing became harder to control, she felt a familiar pull in her lower stomach and heat between the legs. It was hard, really hard for her to control her want and need but she did her best to appear cool.  
Danielle, of course, seemed oblivious to the younger woman's struggle and enjoyed the sun on her face and arms. Kate's resolve was leaving her rapidly and as a last resort she almost lunged into the bag for a bottle of water. She opened the bottle and drank half of it almost in one go.  
„It's really nice here,“ the older woman said. Her eyes were closed, the breeze from the sea and warmth from the sun felt surreal.  
"It is indeed," the younger woman croaked out.  
Kate's eyes raked over Danielle – the legs, stomach, breasts, arms, neck, lips – and she swallowed. Why did she agree to come here? She was digging a deep muddy hole under her but she didn't care.  
She moved closer to the other woman and hurriedly looked around, making sure no-one was around. Pleased that they were still alone, she raised her hand and gently put it on Danielle's exposed stomach. She looked at the other woman's face and so far, no reaction. Danielle's eyes were still closed and Kate thought she had dozed off. She moved her hand and caressed the perfectly toned muscles and went a bit higher. This definitely caught Danielle's attention as she opened her eyes and looked at the blonde with a somewhat questioning look. Their gazes met and the lingering question was answered. Kate's pupils were dilated, desire evident in her eyes.  
„Kate?“ Danielle was a bit taken back by such show of desire but she felt wanted since it was directed at her.  
The blonde swallowed, her throat dry. Danielle's raspy voice only intensifying the emotions and bodily reactions she tried to keep under control and failing.  
„Dan.....,“ she almost gasped, surprised by the low seductive tone of her own voice, „...I...“  
The older woman sat up but kept her gaze locked with Kate's.  
„I need....“ The blonde was clearly struggling.  
„What do you need Kate?“ Danielle needed for the blonde to say what she wanted. She needed to hear those words. Kate didn't continue, she just kept her hand on Danielle's stomach and dropped her gaze a bit. The older woman moved her hand under Kate's chin and raised it, locking their gazes once again.  
„Tell me what do you need?“  
„I need you to kiss me,“ the blonde finally said. „Please Dan, kiss me.“  
That was all she needed from Kate as she closed the gap between them and kissed the younger woman.  
The moment their lips connected the blonde moaned against Danielle's lips, sending a hot jolt down to the redheads core. Neither of them stopped though. The older woman moved her hands on Kate's neck and pulled them closer together. One of Kate's hands had traveled to the red curls, releasing them from the loose ponytail, fingers intertwining with the hair, almost pulling it. The other hand moved higher from the stomach and stopped on the older woman's chest. The kiss deepened as Danielle parted her lips a little and Kate took this chance and slipped inside, tasting her mouth fully. Their tongues met and danced. Danielle's hands moved lower on Kate's back, caressing, squeezing and then moved back up over the neck and stopped in the blonde hair.  
They parted for a second to catch their breath but the blonde recaptured Danielle's lips into yet another searing and passionate kiss. Kate upped the stakes and cupped the redheads breast through the top and bra but it was enough to make the older woman moan and almost growl into her mouth. The younger woman smiled into the kiss. She was relieved she wasn't the only one struggling with her need, Danielle was just hiding it better.  
Danielle's mind was screaming at her to stop, to end it now, this was not the time and place for it. She ignored it and let it all unravel further. She knew they should stop, that it was a horrible idea but it felt so good to let go, even if it was for a bit. She was letting herself feel all the emotions she's kept under control.  
Kate moved her hand from Danielle's breast to her shoulder and pushed herself flush against her – breast on breast. They were still kissing but it wasn't aggressive nor demanding. It was slow and sensual, lips against lips and the occasional brush of their tongues. The blonde traced Danielle's lower lip with the tip of her tongue, almost high on the taste and feelings it invoked. She wanted to do so much more, wanted to explore the older woman's body fully, throw caution into the wind but she knew better. She brushed herself against Danielle and almost grinding against her breasts. She felt her own react as her nipples hardened and she moaned into the kiss which had slowed down but surely deepened.  
Danielle felt Kate grind against her, the movement was sneaky and bold and it gave her the reaction she expected, only stronger. She didn't just feel it in her hardened nipples but constant jolts of heat were hitting her most intimate parts. If they didn't stop soon enough, she wasn't sure shed be able to control herself.  
„We gotta stop,“ the redhead said when they parted for air, almost gasping.  
„I know,“ the blonde replied and recaptured her lips.  
After some time they parted again both very breathless, lips swollen, skin flushed.  
„We really gotta stop Kate.“  
The blonde just said 'yep' as she was now leaving kisses on the older woman's neck. Her simple kisses and gentle bites on the neck drew small moans out of the other woman. Danielle's hands moved over Kate's body, not exactly sure what to grab, clearly too aroused to think clearly. She tried to say something but the younger woman's activities were distracting her and left her no rational thinking.  
Kate realized Danielle's words weren't making much sense any more and she almost stopped her movements. She slowed down her kissing and moved back up and faced the very flushed redhead. Kate was sure her own face was as red as Bea Smith's Season 2 hair. She moved in and kissed the older woman again but this time it was a small and timid kiss which let them both know it wouldn't go further. As much as they both wanted and needed to do more, they didn't. The blonde was the stronger one this time.  
“I'm sorry,“ Kate said, „I need you so much and I cant control it at times.“  
Danielle had somewhat recovered but the feelings and arousal were still evident in her body. She took a breath in and tried her best to cool off.  
„No don't be sorry. The feeling is mutual.“ The redhead rested her forehead against Kate's and brushed her cheek with her thumb. “You stopped us and that's what matters. I want to do more than just kiss Kate, I really do, but we have to wait just a little bit longer. I should apologize instead.“  
The blonde closed her eyes when Danielle brushed her thumb over her cheek, enjoying the simple touch of affection.  
„Why should you apologize? You haven't done anything wrong.“ Kate was a bit confused.  
„Thanks to my inability to make up my mind about us and all the other obstacles, I feel like I'm hurting you,“ the older woman confessed and the blonde was really surprised and shocked. Kate immediately pulled the other woman into a hug.  
„You're not hurting me Dan. This...whatever this is or becomes...it has never been about sex. I'm fine with waiting and if you'd come and tell me we can never be intimate, I'd be OK with it. I am happy the way we are.” They both smile.  
Not much else was said on the matter as they both settled down on the sand and enjoyed the sun on their skin. They had an occasional brush of the hands but they didn't kiss and risk an unstoppable situation happening again. They ate the snacks, drank the water and even had a walk in the water. They stayed at the beach until the evening and Danielle suggested they start heading back. Kate collected the trash and put in the nearby trashcan while the redhead put her shirt back on and fixed her hair. They got on the Harley and Kate laced her arms around Danielle's midsection quite tightly, as if afraid to lose her.  
They arrived at Danielle's flat an hour later and they were both quite tired. Who knew that a day of lounging at the beach, spicing it up with a heavy make-out session, could exhaust so much?  
Kate didn't stay longer than was necessary and was ready to leave after 10 minutes on Danielle's couch. The redhead said she didn't have to leave yet but the blonde was adamant.  
“We have an early day at the set tomorrow so I better get home,“ she winked at Danielle.  
„Alright then. Just hold on I'll give you your clothes unless you planned leaving the dress and panties here.”  
The younger woman blushed. Of course she wasn't planning on that!  
Danielle returned with a bag that had the clothes and handed it to Kate. The blonde put her coat and boots on and even though Danielle offered to drop her off, she insisted taking a taxi.  
“I really enjoyed spending the day with you and hope we can do it again.“ Kate meant what she said about this not being about sex and spending time with Danielle meant so much more to her.  
„I did too,“ the redhead replied with a small smile. The older looked very adorable and the younger woman stepped forward and stole a kiss from her lips.  
„I'm gonna go before I do something bold again“ Danielle just laughed.  
They said their farewells and parted for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part where they finally let go 100% is not far away, so those who want 'sex' wont have to wait long.  
> Part XVI coming soon................


	16. Part XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be a corny overly-romantic piece which might make some of you puke but seemed fitting to have this little 'filler' chapter in between.  
> Hope you enjoy it XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very happy you all seem to still like this fic. Sure it's a bit slow but isn't slow the best sometimes? :p  
> I do apologize for long delays but it takes me a lot of time to think stuff through and put it down on the paper. Some of you know why I struggle so much :D

Since Kate didn't call Tammy about the date, as she promised, the older blonde was dying to know how it went and wanted all the juicy details. Tammy saw Danielle arrive on her Harley and she seemed in a happy mood, which meant things must have gone good. Tammy was burning to know what happened and couldn't wait for Kate to arrive already. When the younger woman finally decided to show up, Tammy almost ran to her.  
„Jenko!! Finally you arrive, I've been waiting forever!“  
„Jeez Tammy, you scared the shit out of me.“  
Kate was seriously startled by Tammy's yell and almost got a heart-attack.  
„Sorry about that,“ the older blonde said and rested her hand on Kate's shoulder. „But I do have a reason I need to talk to you.“  
„Oh? What is it?“  
Kate had calmed down and was now curious what Tammy wanted to talk about.  
„Your impossibly hot date with one Danielle Cormack and how it went. You didn't call as you promised so I need the details today.“  
Tammy looked a bit too smug for Kate's taste but she supposed it was only fair. Tammy did help her regarding the date and clothes and other emotional issues she'd had previously.  
„Sorry I didn't call you, I was otherwise occupied.“  
„Occupied?“ Tammy wriggled her eyebrows and Kate had to roll her eyes.  
„No, not in that way 'occupied' but pretty close,” the younger blonde blushed involuntarily and cursed her spontaneous bodily reactions.  
“You need to tell me everything. How about lunch break?“  
Kate thought on it for a moment. She'd hoped to get Danielle for a lunch break, maybe she could steal a few kisses. In reality though, she wasn't sure if the redhead had time because she skipped lunch often. Then again she could talk to Danielle some other time as well.  
“Alright, lunch break it is and we're going out to eat.”  
As they agreed on a place not far from the set, they parted, each going to their dressing rooms to get ready for the day.  
On her way to the filming set, Tammy noticed Danielle getting into character. She thought about asking her about Kate and the date but at the last minute decided not to. She'd get much more out of the younger woman than Danielle. Besides the redhead was quite adamant previously that she had it all handled, so why poke the bear?  
Tammy kept her eyes peeled and mind alert and observed Kate and Danielle while Bea and Allie scenes were being filmed. She had a break from filming so this was a perfect opportunity to observe them. She had to smile. Bea's and Allie's interactions were so real and Tammy doubted those two needed to act much. It seemed, to her at least, that they were acting on their real emotions and it was rare to see such such ease and synchronization between two actresses. The older blonde got even more excited about her upcoming talk with Kate and hoped the other woman would be forthcoming. 

Kate was on cloud nine and in a daze. Filming the scenes with Danielle felt like heaven. It flowed so well between them and they only had to retake scenes a few times. During the small breaks they got, she spent it with the redhead. They chatted about random things and stole touches where they could. Mostly the brushing of hands, intertwining their pinky fingers, a caress on the arm or lower back. During one break, they were both seated in the break room on the couch, very close together. Danielle was telling her a funny story about the first time she rode a Harley Davidson and the only thing the blonde could think about was how much she wanted to kiss the redhead. The younger woman glanced around the room and was pleased that no-one else was there. She scooted closer to Danielle and took her hand in her own, caressing it with the thumb. This made the older woman stop talking and she turned to look at Kate. As their eyes met sparks flew and intentions were clear. Danielle also moved a bit closer to the blonde and settled one of her hands on Kate's thigh. Both glanced around and they were pleased the room was still empty. The blonde's breath became faster and the redhead licked her lips. They were face to face, eyes darting between their lips and eyes. They didn't know who made the first move but one moment they were looking at each other and the second they were kissing. It was slow and tender with a hint of desperate need. They didn't deepen it because they were in a public spot and the small fear of someone walking in on them kept them both grounded. They parted after some time and smiled. Danielle gently caressed Kate's cheek and jawline.  
„I really needed this,“ Kate breathed out.  
„It seems I did as well. It's so odd.“  
„What is?“  
The blonde was a bit distracted by the older woman's caresses on her face. She felt her face heat up and she was sure it was red as a fresh tomato, but she didn't care.  
„I've never felt this way....“ the redhead started but drifted off not really continuing.  
„Felt how?“ The blonde was now very intrigued.  
„This need and want...to be close to someone, to kiss and touch. I've never felt it this intensely before, but with you, it seems like I want to do it all the time.“  
Kate's heart soared when Danielle said that. Did she mean she didn't even feel that in her current official relationship? The blonde didn't dare to ask afraid she'll upset the older woman.  
„I'm happy you feel that way. I truly am.“  
Kate was honest here, she truly hoped Danielle would feel a fraction of the emotions she was feeling.  
„I'm sorry Kate. I'm saying stuff I shouldn't considering the state of our relationship. I don't intend to make you feel uncomfortable or uncertain. I'm just confused about my own feelings and I need to untangle them.“  
„Don't worry about it. I'm glad you said how you feel. I feel the same. I know we agreed to take things very slow and I'm OK with it.“  
Kate was willing to wait for as long as was necessary, Danielle was worth it. The redhead kissed her cheek and whispered a raspy 'thank you darling' against it. Of course Kate felt the hot blush arise and an effect was evident down below, inside her panties, as well. They stayed close together for some time until they heard people walking towards the break room and they immediately sat apart They really didn't need the extra attention.

Before Kate realized it, lunch break had arrived and she saw Tammy walking towards her, reminding her that they had planned to go out to eat. They took Tammy's car to the little diner not far from the set. It was only a 5 minute drive which left them plenty of time to order, eat and talk.  
They ordered – Kate a salad and a large cup of coffee, Tammy pancakes and also a coffee – and sat down at a table which was nicely secluded. Some privacy was preferable and since the place wasn't that packed they could talk rather freely.  
„So tell me how the date went and don't leave anything out,“ Tammy asked between a sip of coffee and a bite from her pancakes.  
Kate was almost shoveling her salad in, she was really really hungry. She paused her eating, sipped on her coffee and was thinking if telling Tammy everything was a good idea. She trusted the older blonde and knew she would never go and tell anyone about her relationship with Danielle. But she was still nervous.  
„It went very well actually,“ she eventually replied with a warm smile.  
„Did she like the dress? How was the food? Did you eat at all or started to make-out immediately? Come on Jenko, don't play coy, share!“  
„We did not start making out immediately! Honestly Tammy, we're not some sex-crazed teenagers.“ Despite her rather serious answer to the older woman, Kate laughed at her assumption. There was some truth to it. If Kate would've had her way, she would've ravished Danielle immediately, food or no food. She blushed at that thought.  
„But you did make-out, your blush betrays you Jenko! But seriously, tell me how it all went, I'm dying to know.“  
„I thought about calling Dan and saying I can't come, that I was not feeling well. I had the same thought when I was standing behind her door. I was so impossibly nervous Tammy, I felt like throwing up. And she did like the dress. I noticed her eyes kept traveling to my cleavage often.“ Kate chuckled and took a mouthful of her salad.  
„I was right then, the dress was the right choice. What was she wearing? Did she dress to impress?“ Tammy was so curious and excited for them and could barely contain herself.  
„Yes,“ Kate continued once she was ready to talk again, „ the dress was the right choice and thank you for helping me out. Her outfit was definitely impressive. Black slacks and heels, and the pants were tight, so impossibly tight. Also a white dress shirt and I swear she left the top buttons open just to tease me because I saw her bra. The sleeves were also rolled up, so yes she dressed to impress and more.“ Kate was almost panting when she described what Danielle wore for the night and a deep red blush covered her cheeks and Tammy smiled. Kate continued, almost on a roll and told Tammy everything that had happened. She also told her about the next day, how they spent it together, the beach, the make-out but she kept the details to a minimum. Once she finished she felt a bit embarrassed because she was literally gushing about Danielle. Did she say too much? Kate was worried what Tammy might think or say.  
At first the older blonde didn't say anything. What Kate told her definitely proved that her feelings went deeper than just a mere crush. Tammy was both happy and worried for the younger woman. From one side, the older blonde was glad Kate had found someone stable, dependent, smart and solid like Danielle but from the other side, her redheaded friend came with a lot of baggage which included a long-term relationship and kids. It was a difficult situation, if she were honest.  
“It seems it really did go well and I'm so pleased for you Kate,“ she eventually said.  
Kate had finished her rather large salad by now and was finishing her coffee as well. She beamed when Tammy said she was pleased for her but she felt a 'but' was looming on the tip of her older friends tongue.  
„But?“ The younger woman encouraged. She valued Tammy's opinions and whatever she had in her mind, she should just say it.  
„I don't want you to take this the wrong way and know that I mean only well for you and Dan and I hope it all ends well for you both. But I feel like I need to put things into perspective for you at least.“  
„OK, I'm listening.“  
Tammy took a breath and hoped the blonde didn't get upset.  
„I can't speak for Dan of course but I am close friends with her. When I last spoke to her about you, she assured me she has it all handled and I believe she does. However I don't think she will just go and tell Adam she has found someone else and asks him to go packing. I want you to be aware of that fact. She and Adam, they've been in a relationship for quite a long time and I don't think it's gonna be that easy for her to just dissolve it. I know her feelings for you are definitely not something taken lightly. I believe she has very strong feelings for you. I won't pretend I know how she truly feels, you need to ask her yourself but are her feelings as deep as yours? She asked to take things very slow, so this tells me she is confused and unsure. I just don't want you to make any plans for the future that include her and her young son without being 100% sure of the outcome of your relationship. I know you're smart Kate and I am sure you are aware of it all but I just don't want you to get unnecessarily hurt, whether it's intentional or not. I am positive Dan won't hurt you intentionally but as it's all so abstruse, anything can happen. I love you both, you're my dear friends and I wish you only the best and all the happiness the world can offer.“  
The older blonde was a bit worried if what she said was too much? What if she overstepped and should've just held her tongue? What if Kate would tell her to piss off? The thoughts were buzzing in her mind and she didn't want to have a fall out with the young woman because of it.  
Kate, of course, was moved to tears almost that Tammy cared about them that much and she was truly thankful she tried to help out as much as she could. She also was aware of all the possible things that could go wrong with their relationship and she needed to have a talk with Danielle before she went to Sydney this weekend. Kate didn't want this good thing to end too soon.  
„Thank you Tammy,“ the blonde said and put her hand atop the older woman's on the table, squeezing it gently. „I'm not upset or mad, don't worry. I am aware of all those things and I won't make any plans before Dan gives me a solid answer how and if our relationship will continue. I do hope it will evolve to what I expect and want it to be but I won't create unnecessary illusions. You don't have to worry about me.“  
They decided to head back after some time and got into Tammy's car.  
„I hope we are good Kate? I didn't mean to offend or upset you.“ Tammy was still worried she might've said too much and needed to make sure it was OK between her and Kate.  
„Yes of course Tammy, we are good. Really, don't worry about it. What you said, came from the heart and because you care and I did not take offence.“  
The younger blonde smiled, reassuring Tammy and they drove back to the set. Once they arrived, Kate's eyes noticed Danielle's Harley Davidson parked right next to them and she felt sudden emotions overcome her. Tammy unclasped her safety belt and was about to exit the car but Kate's hand on her arm stopped her. Tammy looked the her young friend with a questioning look.  
„Kate? What's wrong?“  
„I just....,“ the younger woman paused, looking for words, „I need to be honest with you.“  
„Go on,“ the older woman urged, eager to hear what Kate wanted to say. The younger blonde's grip on her arm tightened.  
„I'm not sure how else to put it, I need to get it out, but Danielle...I've really fallen for her Tammy and I am scared and worried.“  
„What do you mean exactly?“  
„I'm in love with her and before you say anything, I'm certain of it. I know if things won't go in the direction I hope they would, it will hurt me and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm worried she'll realize it's not worth it and it would devastate me. I never wanted to fall for her but it was so easy, too easy.“  
Kate felt tears in her eyes but she kept them back. That was exactly what Tammy feared the most. Kate falling for Danielle too soon would be too dangerous. It would make the relationship so fragile if her redheaded friend didn't feel the same. Tammy sighed and pulled Kate closer to her, enveloping her into a hug, a bit awkward one but a hug nonetheless.  
„It's easy to fall in love with someone like her and I understand. But I still believe things will be fine between you two. Dan might be a bit more confused than you are but I'm sure she'll figure it out soon enough. You should definitely talk to her before she goes to Sydney....“  
„I'm not gonna tell her about my true feelings, that would scare her off. I'm sure of it,“ the younger blonde jumped in.  
„Of course not and you shouldn't say anything about it. I meant talk to her in general about your relationship. It might also help her decide more easily what to do. I've known her for a while and she's not the type to be entirely open about her emotions. She keeps them in and I am certain talking to her about it would help you both. I can't do it for you because for one she'd probably kill me for butting in and secondly I'm not the one trying to date her.“  
Kate pulled away from the hug and laughed.  
„Yeah that would be a bit weird if you'd try to seduce her.“  
They both laughed at that odd mental picture. Eventually they got out of the car and Kate once again thanked Tammy for all the advice and support. The younger blonde decided to have that chat with Danielle after all but not today. She hoped to catch her on Friday, before the redhead took off.

When Friday morning arrived, Danielle got nervous. She had a short day on the set and planned to head to the airport from 1 PM. She was excited to see her son after so many weeks of being away from him. They did video calls via Skype almost daily, but she missed him very much as he did her. Although she wasn't that excited about seeing Adam in person. They had also chatted via Skype and phone calls but the old spark wasn't there. She was sure Adam also noticed the change but so far neither of them had voiced their concerns. She had told Kate that her relationship with Adam wasn't as it used to be and she didn't lie. What she used to have with him wasn't there anymore, the passion and feelings were not there anymore. To an outsider nothing would seem off but at home, her and Adam were acting more like friends than a romantic couple. She was still unsure how she would approach the subject and hoped she'd figure it out by the time she got to Sydney.  
Danielle arrived on the set early and changed into her 'Bea Smith' clothes immediately. She was checking herself over in the mirror when there was a rather timid knock on her dressing room door. Thinking it was most likely the make-up artist coming to fix her up for the upcoming scenes today, she told them to enter. Danielle didn't realize it was Kate until she looked into the mirror again and turned around immediately, surprised to see the blonde. Kate smiled and an adorable blush was already covering her face.  
„What a pleasant surprise to see you this early,“ Danielle said and took a few steps toward the blonde. She was truly happy to see the younger woman and realized she had missed her gorgeous face and eyes. Kate stepped toward the older woman as well but made no move to initiate any physical contact. The redhead noticed her hesitation and without warning pulled Kate in for a full body hug. The younger woman reciprocated fully and almost melted against Danielle's body.  
„What's wrong darling? You seem off...,“ the redhead asked, concerned about the blonde.  
Kate was feeling all types of emotions while enveloped in Danielle's arms – contentment, happiness, joy, arousal but the strongest was love. Her heart was racing and she was sure the other woman felt it against her chest. Kate moved so her lips almost crazed the redheads ear and she sighed gently. She felt Danielle shiver and was glad she had that effect on her. Kate moved her arms around the redheads neck and moved so they were now face to face. They both smiled.  
„I just missed you and wanted to see you,“ Kate replied.  
„I missed you too.“  
Danielle moved closer and softly kissed Kate's lips. It was a simple kiss. Kate's arms around her neck tightened and the older woman sensed the blonde had more to say.  
„I also wanted to talk to you before you left for Sydney.“  
„What about?“  
Kate pushed herself flush against Danielle's body letting the older woman feel everything. The blonde moved closer to her face and nuzzled her nose and left small kisses against the redheads cheek and jaw. Danielle was losing her train of thought rapidly but she didn't tell the blonde to stop.  
„About us.“  
Kate kept trailing small kisses all around the redheads face. The last kiss landed on Danielle's lips and the blonde made sure to linger and then pulled away looking straight into the older woman's deep brown orbs. Danielle didn't say anything. She gazed back into the blondes crystal blue orbs waiting for her to continue.  
„I know we agreed to take things slow and I am fine with it. But I sense that you're uncertain or even confused about your feelings. I'm not assuming I know how you feel but I'd like to tell you how I feel, how I'd like for this to evolve and perhaps it'll help you make a decision more easily.“  
The redhead stayed quiet but Kate could see emotions flash in her eyes – confusion, uncertainty and lastly fear. The blonde immediately slid one of her arms on Danielle's back, sliding it soothingly up and down.  
„From the first day I met you, I knew I was in trouble. You mesmerized me with your beauty, charm, humor and we'd barely spoken two words to each other. I feel like what we have now, was inevitable, it was supposed to happen. At first it scared me tremendously when you reciprocated my feelings. There were so many times I wanted to run away or even cry. Before our little date night, I almost called you to say I can't come, that I'm sick. That's how scared, confused and uncertain I was. I want you to know that I feel strongly for you. I hope we can go further than this and become a real couple. I want to be able to call you mine and for you to say that I'm yours. I want to be entirely yours Dan, to belong to you.“  
Kate paused here, taking a breath, emotions overwhelming her. She notices that the redhead has unshod tears in her eyes and this brings tears to her own. She kissed Danielle's cheek and caressed the spot with her thumb.  
„I want to go to sleep next to you and wake up next to you. I want to go on dates and do all the things that being a couple entails. I want everything with you. I adore you, I love spending time with you. When you're away I miss you, I miss hearing your sexy voice. I hope you want the same things, if not now then someday. Whatever you decide, I will accept but I wanted to lay it out in the open for you. I am not forcing anything on you but I needed to let you know how I feel and what I want.“  
Neither said a word for a good few minutes. Kate had tears in her eyes. She had pretty much laid her heart into Danielle's hands and she hoped the other woman wouldn't crush it. Kate avoided the topic of Adam and Ahi on purpose, afraid she'll overstep the boundaries but she hoped that what she said tells the redhead that she's in it for 100%.  
Danielle was speechless. She knew the blonde had strong feelings for her but she wasn't aware how deep and this certainly put things into perspective for her. She saw tears in the younger woman's eyes and felt her own threatening to fall. She did her best to keep them back, she can't break down now, she had to be strong, for both of their sake. The redhead dried Kate's eyes gently with her thumbs and smiled. She gently kissed Kate's cheek and both of her eyes. She pulled the young blonde closer and hugged her.  
„I didn't realize you felt that way. I can only blame myself. I've been so consumed by my own fears and insecurities, I've neglected asking you how you felt. I am glad you told me because it does help.“ Danielle took Kate's face gently into her hands making the blonde look at her. Kate's eyes were red and puffy but she was still the most beautiful woman in the world tor the redhead.  
„I want the same things Kate, all of it. You have to believe me. I am sorry if I've seemed a bit distant or emotionally closed but that's just the way I deal. I didn't mean to make you feel as if I didn't care, because I do. I care about you Kate, so much it scares me. I'll be honest here, I've never felt this strongly about anyone before and I guess it made me withdraw a little. I never meant to appear uncaring, that was not my intention. You've made me feel things I didn't know were possible. I can't promise anything still because I have to deal with Adam at this point. I don't know how but I will somehow. I am asking you to be a bit more patient. That's all I'm asking Kate.”  
The blonde covered Danielle's hands, which were still on her face, and moved one of them on her heart. She kissed the palm of the other hand and smiled.  
“Do you feel this Dan,“ she asked referring to her heart. Danielle's hand was resting against her bosom and the redhead was feeling the strong accelerated heartbeat.  
“This beats so strongly for you, only you, and I will wait and I will be patient. You don't have to worry.”  
They kissed passionately and deeply. Both were glad they had this talk. Kate was happy she got part of her feelings off her chest and she felt much lighter. She meant every word she put out there and was not gonna take any of it back. She did want it all with the redhead and hoped the other woman was not intimidated or pressured by her wants and needs.  
Kate left some time later. They still had to get ready and film scenes.  
Danielle's mind was much more focused and clearer after Kate's visit. What the blonde had told her, what she wanted and felt, this pulled at her heart strings. Her own feelings for Kate were so strong and she now knew how to approach Adam. No doubt she was still nervous if confronting Adam now was a good idea but the sooner she got it done the better. She only hoped her current partner would be reasonable about it.  
Before she knew it, it was almost midday and Danielle was finishing her last scene for today. Kate was still filming when the redhead entered her dressing room and changed into her casual clothes. She had taken the taxi to the set today as she had some luggage to take to Sydney, leaving the Harley at home. Checking the bags and looking at the large clock on the wall – 1.15 PM – it was time to go. She called for a taxi to take her to the airport and she didn't have to wait long before it arrived. On her way to the airport she received a text message from Kate and it made her smile. She opened the message and once again felt tears in her eyes. It read 'I'll be thinking of you every hour of every day. I already miss you. Have a safe flight! xoxoxoxo'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'sex' is 1 chapter away. I might make 17 a two parter so don't worry..it's coming :D


	17. Part XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...as things progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but got it finally done. Hope you like it.

It was Sunday evening and Kate was freaking out. Danielle is gonna return from Sydney tonight and she was absolutely nervous about it. She wanted to know if the redhead said something to Adam? Did she break up with him or not? Did she change her mind about them and is gonna say that nothing more will come of their relationship? They had exchanged text messages in the past day and a half and the older woman seemed openly flirty and romantic with kiss emotes and so on but the blonde was still freaking out. She thought about sending a message to Danielle, saying something corny like 'I've missed you, can't wait til I see you' but decided not to eventually. The redhead had told her they'd definitely talk once she gets back. 'Doesn't mean it's gonna be today, you nitwit' her inner self mocked. Kate still hoped the older woman would call her today.  
It wasn't that late, only about 9:13 PM, but the blonde felt drowsy and thought about turning in early. Her worrying and nervousness had apparently tired her out. She got up from the couch, took her empty teacup to the sink, not bothering to wash it and headed to the bedroom. She decided to read a bit and then probably turn in should sleep overcome her. She was about to get undressed to take a quick shower but there was a hard knock on her door. 'Who could it be so late' Kate mused as she moved to the door while buttoning up her shirt. She opened the door and was met with a pleasant surprise. Danielle stood there looking rather disheveled. Her hair was in a messy bun, it seemed like she had put her clothes on in the dark and her eyes seemed red and a bit puffy.  
„Hey,“ Danielle greeted a bit tiredly.  
Kate was shocked and surprised to see the redhead here but she recovered quick. She almost pulled Danielle into the flat, grabbing her two bags and shut the door with a slam. The older woman looked defeated and didn't move much. Kate helped her take her leather jacket off, hanging it up, and then pulled Danielle in for a full body hug which the other woman accepted gladly. They stood there for some time, neither speaking but it didn't feel uncomfortable. Kate understood something had happened and she would not pry. She'd wait until Danielle felt ready to talk.  
„Do you wanna sit down Dan?“  
The redhead nodded and they moved to the living room and sat down on the couch. Kate was rather worried as the redhead seemed pretty out of it. She did wonder if things had gone badly in Sydney or was it something else entirely.  
Danielle sighed. Her trip to Sydney had been wonderful and dreadful at the same time. She had spent time with her son, so that was the wonderful part. She had really missed him and being away from him was beginning to take it's toll. She can't travel to Sydney every weekend and to have him fly to Melbourne would not be a good solution either. She had also thought about the future, which included Kate, and had come to a decision. She wanted the blonde in her life, needed her. Being away, even though it was only for a few days, she had missed Kate, missed her smile, her eyes, her tenderness, everything.  
“My trip home was eventful,“ the redhead said simply.  
„What do you mean?“  
Kate didn't wanna implore much, afraid to overstep, but she assumed something had happened and it had obviously made Danielle upset.  
“I spoke with Adam.“  
Leave it to the older woman to get straight to the point.  
„Oh,“ the blonde said sounding reserved.  
Danielle was uncomfortable but she needed to tell Kate how it went, at least partially.  
“Remember I had told you that me and him, our relationship wasn't what it used to be?”  
“Yes, I remember.“  
„It had started to cool off even before I met you, so foremost I don't want you to think the reason it wasn't working with him any-more is your fault. Because it's not. Meeting you and getting closer to you only proved to me what was already there – I was no longer in love with Adam.”  
Kate stayed silent but she gave Danielle a small smile. In return the redhead took one of Kate's hands in her own and caressed it gently.  
“I told him that it wasn't working between us, that what we had was gone and so on. He seemed fine at first, I assume he was processing what I had said. He knew I was right, it wasn't the same. Even the sex was mediocre, the kind where you just wanna get it over with.”  
Kate blushed when Danielle used the word 'sex' and her mind imagined rather scandalous scenes with the older woman and herself, all naked and in bed. The redhead didn't notice Kate's blush.  
“He got angry...“  
„Did he hurt you,“ Kate immediately asked, suddenly worried and overprotective.  
„No he didn't, relax, he's not that kind of a man, he didn't touch me.”  
Danielle was really moved that Kate was so protective over her. She kissed Kate's hand.  
“Of course his first accusation was me having an affair. As you know it isn't exactly a false accusation but I didn't confirm nor deny it. Maybe I should've said something about it but I guess my silence got him going and he didn't exactly use the nicest of words.”  
The older woman paused here, collecting her thoughts.  
„Did Ahi hear any of it,“ Kate suddenly asked silently, her hand still being held by the other woman's.  
„No, he was asleep and Adam kept his voice down.“  
The redhead smiled, Kate once again surprising her with her caring and tender nature. The blonde felt relieved the young boy didn't have to witness any of it.  
„Long and unpleasant story short, we have broken up.“  
While the younger woman wanted to know more - what did Adam say and so on - she was glad it seemed to have ended well. She was also relieved Danielle was now single and she felt she could, perhaps, be a bit more aggressive in pursuing her and evolving their relationship. She was lost for words though, no really sure what to say so instead she scooted closer to the redhead on the couch. She put her arm around Danielle's shoulder and pulled the other woman closer against her. The redhead rested her head on Kate's shoulder, enjoying the contact. She felt emotions rushing back in and tears threatened to fall. She had ended a 4 year relationship and was about to start a new one. She didn't regret her decisions but the choice to go slow was still preferable. She and Kate could speed it up a bit but not too fast. Her son and other family had to adjust to the change as did other people who were affected by it.  
“While I was in Sydney I missed you Kate,” the redhead suddenly said and turned so she was facing the blonde, her knees in the younger woman's lap.  
The blonde was once again taken back no expecting Danielle to be so forward and open about her emotions, especially now.  
„You did?“ Kate's question carried a tone of hope and a hint of desperation and it almost broke the redheads heart.  
“Of course I did. You were constantly on my mind. Even when I was with my son or talking to my mother over the phone, you were in the back of my mind.“  
She took one of Kate's hand and placed its palm against her own cheek. The blonde moved so they were more comfortably seated, their legs tangled. Kate pushed a bit closer and they were pretty much face to face. She noticed Danielle's eyes were red either from the lack of sleep or crying but she didn't pry.  
“I missed you too so very much,“ the younger woman replied and caressed the redheads cheek with her thumb so very gently. Danielle closed her eyes enjoying the tender touch. She opened her eyes and looked straight into Kate's crystal blue ones. The blonde swallowed a lump and the redhead smiled. She closed the gap between them and kissed Kate, their lips only barely touching. Feeling no resistance from the blonde, Danielle pushed closer and deepened the kiss. Kate reacted a bit late, as she wasn't expecting it, but reciprocated with passion. The blonde pulled at the other woman's t-shirt, desperately. She had yearned for this closeness again, it had been too long. She felt the tip of Danielle's tongue mapping her lips and she parted them slightly, inviting the other woman in. She didn't need to invite twice. The older woman entered her mouth slowly and gently. Danielle's hands were on Kate's neck and back, caressing and pulling the other woman as close as possible. Kate's hands were now tangled in Danielle's already messy hair, their tongues were dancing slowly. The blonde felt her need growing and she let out the most lowest moan the redhead has ever witnessed. It was dripping with desire, passion and need. The younger woman pushed back and entered the older woman's mouth, gasping at the hotness that welcomed her. She pushed herself more strongly against Danielle's chest and felt the other woman push back. Danielle's hand had now traveled on Kate's thigh and started caressing it. Kate moaned again and cursed in her mind at how weak she was. Her panties were already ruined. But she realized this still wasn't the right time for it. The redhead was probably tired emotionally after the 'Adam thing', as the blonde had started calling it in her mind, and to go further now would not be right. She wanted to just let go and just go with it but no, not now, not today.  
“Dan,“ Kate managed in between the kissing.  
A 'hmm' was the only thing the redhead replied as she continued from Kate's lips to the jaw and then neck. Kate's resolve was barely intact.  
“God Dan,“ she moaned and panted, „we need to stop. We can't do this now.“  
Her protests were rather weak as the redheads hand moved to her breast, kneading it slowly. The younger woman wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples reacted immediately, almost painfully yet pleasurably.  
“I know,“ Danielle moaned against Kate's neck but she made no move to stop.  
She moved her hand under Kate's shirt and her palm came into contact with the blondes bare and very ready breast. The younger woman let out a deep gasp which was followed by a moan. She let the other woman massage her breast and roll the nipple between her fingers. It sent jolts of electricity and heat down her overheated center. She kept telling herself, it's the wrong time, it's too soon but it was so hard to stop. Kate moved her hands down Danielle's back and under her T-shirt. She then moved the hands back up along the muscular back slowly and feeling every part of it. She used her nails to drag up the back making the redhead gently bite on her neck. It was getting out of hand fast as the older woman's hand moved lower on Kate's body. Her fingers ghosted over the blondes covered center and the younger woman's hips jerked at the minimal touch. Danielle was surprised and amazed at the moisture she felt. Had she really caused it? The blonde noticed that Danielle seemed a bit dazed and this brought her back to reality.  
“We really need to stop Dan,“ the blonde said breathlessly and untangled herself from the other woman.  
She didn't move far and her hands were still on Danielle's back but if they continued now they'd both regret it later. The redhead refocused on Kate's eyes and gave an apologetic smile. She moved her hands from scandalous body parts to safer ones, like the blondes shoulder and arm.  
„I'm sorry Kate. I got a bit carried away.“  
The blonde moved her own hands from Danielle's back to the front and took the redheads hand, that was resting on her shoulder, into her own.  
„No don't be. I got carried away as well. If you hadn't touched...I mean moved your hand...“ Kate suddenly struggled for words, becoming embarrassed about her reaction to the older woman's intimate touch. „I mean if you hadn't touched me there, I probably would not have stopped as well. But I want to take things much further, trust me on that when I say it. I just don't think now is the right time and I'm sure you'll agree.“  
„I do agree,“ the redhead replied and looked away from Kate. Her eyes drifted to her two bags and she shifted on the couch, her body moving away from the blonde.  
„I should go,“ Danielle added after a while and got up from the couch.  
The blonde didn't want her to go and grabbed her hand, stopping the other woman. The older woman looked down, her gaze was tired.  
“Please stay,“ the younger woman said, looking up into Danielle's dark brown orbs.  
“I don't wanna impose Kate. I've taken up enough of your time and tomorrow is a work day....”  
“Please Dan, you're not imposing. Stay the night. You'll have enough time to go home in the morning and get to the set.”  
“If you're sure, I guess I could stay on the couch.”  
Kate had other plans and suggested her bed instead, shocking Danielle. Surely sharing a bed after their rather heated make-out session wasn't wise. But she supposed they were both too tired for anything more so the bed was probably safe. The redhead agreed to share the 'large and soft as a woman's bosom', as Kate so lovingly put it, bed. She laughed at the description as some of her more positive mood was returning. As it was settled, they both decided to shower. Kate was the first one in, showering quick and changing into her sleepwear in the bathroom. She emerged from the bathroom and found the older woman sitting on her bed. They both smiled and for a moment no words were exchanged. Their gazes locked and the eyes spoke volumes – Kate's emanated deep adoration and love and Danielle's care, something more deeper and exhaustion. The blonde broke the silence with a simple 'OK then', obviously nervous, and offered the redhead the same T-shirt she had slept in when she crashed on the younger woman's couch some time ago. Danielle accepted the shirt with a smile. She got up from the bed to go to the bathroom and on her way there, passing Kate, she made sure to gently caress the younger woman's bare arm. Danielle's simple touch left goosebumps on the blonde's arm and sent a shiver down her back. The fire in Kate's core was reignited immediately. The moment the older woman closed the bathroom door, the blonde started cursing under her breath and tried thinking of the most random things to calm her bodily needs. Eventually it worked and 10 minutes later Kate was in bed and snuggled under the blanket. She was waiting for Danielle but few minutes later fell asleep instead. When the blonde woke up to change positions, she felt something heavy on herself and momentarily panicked, heart-rate picking up. As her eyes adjusted and mind became less foggy from sleep, she realized it was only Danielle. The older woman had snuggled into the crook of Kate's neck. One of her legs had tangled with the blondes and her hand was under the younger woman's shirt, resting on the stomach. Kate fought hard to not get aroused by this position and luckily for her sleep won this battle. As the younger woman started drifting off once again, she snuggled closer to the older woman and let out a content sigh.

The morning arrived too soon for Kate's liking. It was still early, only 6:30 AM, but the blonde had to wake Danielle up soon if the redhead wanted to make it home and then on the set on time. She thought about it and decided to rouse the other woman at 7 AM. This would give Kate half an hour to enjoy Danielle sleeping pretty much on top of her. She listened to the older woman's breathing and literally squealed from delight as she realized Danielle was quietly snoring. It sounded so cute in Kate's ears and it made her love the older woman even more. The blonde moved gently and turned herself more toward the redhead, almost facing her. She took this chance to caress the other woman's face – closed eyes, partially parted lips, cheekbones, jawline – with her eyes, taking in every inch of the beauty displayed. Tammy's words about not planning a future with Danielle echoed in Kate's mind but she still planned, she couldn't help it. Now that the redhead was single the blonde felt like more doors have been opened for them and she wanted to step through some of them. The blonde softly caressed Danielle's bare arm, barely touching it and marveled how fit it was. The redhead stirred a little, protesting and settled back in moving her torso toward Kate unconsciously. The younger woman smiled and welcomed the movement as she settled her hand on Danielle's arm eventually. She caressed it with her thumb, enjoying the feel of the arm muscles reacting to the touch. Kate had quite a nice view down the redheads T-shirt, as she noticed some time later. She blushed immediately, feeling both embarrassed and aroused at the same time. She removed her hand from Danielle's arm and moved her body a bit further away. Those movements, while quite small, were enough to awaken the older woman.  
Danielle moved and stretched a bit and in the process brushed against Kate's body. Realizing where she was and that the blonde was right next to her, she pulled back. She rubbed her eyes and focused on the younger woman next to her with a smile.  
„Good morning Kate.“  
Danielle's voice was extra raspy and low. The blonde had a serious fight with her body as the sound of that 'raspy sexiness', as she liked to call it in her mind, made her want to ravish the redhead.  
„It is a good morning indeed,“ the blond replied with a smile.  
Without much thought, Kate moved so she was now on top of Danielle and kissed her. She didn't do it gently this time and made her passion known. The redhead, while surprised at such show of passion, reciprocated fully. When she felt Kate's tongue against her lower lip, she parted her lips and let her in. The kiss was deep, heated and slow. The older woman felt Kate's hands on her upper body, grabbing the T-shirt, and her own traveled to the blonde's buttocks, kneading them. The blonde moaned into her mouth and moved her hips against hers. The feeling was phenomenal but immediately red flags went up for the redhead. Things once again escalated too quickly and definitely at the wrong time. She gently broke their kiss and settled her hands on Kate's chest.  
„While this kind of morning greeting is definitely acceptable, now is not the time for it to evolve,“ the older woman said and then gently kissed the younger woman's lips.  
Kate closed her eyes, enjoying the simple kiss and then pulled away slowly cupping Danielle's face with her hands.  
„I know Dan,“ she sighed, „it's just getting difficult to hold back and keep it all under control.”  
“I'm the same, darling. While I'd love nothing more than to just go for it, I don't want our first time to be rushed or be driven mostly by sexual needs. I'd like for us to take our time and fully enjoy it“  
Kate agreed, she also didn't want it to be rushed. It was foolish of her to get carried away like that.  
Eventually they got out of bed, reluctantly but time was of the essence and Danielle still had to get home and then make it on the set on time. The blonde was still in her sleepwear, panties and a large shirt, when the older woman emerged from the bathroom all dressed and ready to go. They didn't get themselves into a heated situation again, as the older woman kissed Kate's cheek and pretty much ran out of the door with her bags, saying she called a taxi and that she'd see the blonde later on set. Kate just smiled and rubbed her blushing cheek, still feeling Danielle's lips against it.

The days on the set passed without incidents. Kate and Danielle were the picture of professionalism and to any bystander they seemed like close friends. Filming went well and overall things were good for a week or two. Kate and Danielle had their little private sessions in their dressing rooms and controlling their needs and wants had become rather difficult. But they still hadn't taken the final step.  
Most weekends they spent together and Kate got some more insight about the 'Adam situation' eventually as the redhead opened up and told her almost all. The blonde now understood why Danielle seemed like she went through hell, when she visited her that evening but she was glad it has been solved by now. Ahi, Danielle's youngest son, lived with his father while she was in Melbourne, so that was also sorted. Kate was relieved Danielle's family situation seemed to have stabilized as the older woman was more positive and happy.  
Allie's and Bea's most intimate scene was becoming closer as they had to film it. As a matter of fact the coming week was probably where they had to do it. They had discussed it with necessary people and with each other and it was pretty solid and understood how and what they were gonna do. Kate was still nervous about it as a small touch from Danielle, whether it was acting or not, made her body hum and buzz from arousal and much more. She was certain the redhead was in the same boat as her as their last encounter in the dressing room got rather heated and mostly thanks to Danielle. The blonde smiled to herself. They were both losing what little resolve they had and the last step of their physical relationship was becoming inevitable and fast.  
Tammy noticed Kate fidgeting in the break-room and it was easy to see the younger woman was wired. She approached her and asked about it directly.  
„What's got your panties in a bunch, if you're wearing any of course.“  
Kate had to roll her eyes at Tammy's comment but laughed in the end.  
„I am wearing panties, if you must know and I'm fine.“  
„You're obviously not fine Kate. Come on you can tell me.What's wrong?“  
Tammy was concerned for the younger woman. She wondered if something happened between her and Danielle? The blonde was affected by the other woman so when Danielle was sad, so was Kate and so on.  
„Nothing's wrong Tammy, I'm just a bit stressed over something stupid, as usual,“ the younger woman replied with a heavy sigh.  
„Stupid like?“ The older blonde was suddenly intrigued and wanted to know it all. She relaxed as it seemed Kate had no fall out with Danielle after all. Kate looked around, making sure no-one was listening in.  
„The upcoming scene where Bea and Allie finally make love,“ she said with an almost whisper and blushed rather profusely.  
Tammy was a bit confused. Why would Kate be stressed over a love scene? Surely they've had their own little scenes by now, unless....  
„Are you telling me, you and Dan, haven't done the deed yet,“ Tammy whispered back in disbelief and surprise.  
Kate became even more flushed and embarrassed, cursing under her breath silently.  
„Oh in that case I can understand why you're stressed about the scene. But you know some actors relieve tension before such scenes so...“ the older woman let the suggestion hang in the air.  
If it was possible Kate became even more flushed and started shaking her head.  
„No way in Hell will I self-massage before,“ the younger blonde almost aggressively whispered back, eyes darting around the room again in hopes that no-one is listening in.  
„Alright calm down, was just suggesting some techniques. I'd recommend to focus on your role as Allie and her love for Bea. As I understand it's not about sex but it's about intimacy. You'll be fine Kate. Also I understand it's gonna be filmed in a closed set so not too many people to watch you two get it on.“  
The older blonde winked at the last comment, proud of herself that she could crack a joke. Tammy tried her best to give some advice, yet keep it light at the same time. Kate just huffed at the last sneaky comment but she had to agree. Being totally professional and in character was the best choice. She just hoped she wouldn't feel too aroused while touching Danielle professionally. She briefly wondered what the redhead thought and felt about it all.  
Danielle had thought long and hard about the upcoming very intimate scene she and Kate had to film. While filming it in general was not an issue for her but she was more worried for her body's reactions as a lot of intimate touching was involved. The fact that they hadn't yet taken the last step of their relationship was becoming alarmingly evident. She had rather serious lack of control when it came to the younger woman recently, especially when they touched, whether it was innocent or not. Just thinking about Kate made her heart race and certain intimate areas on her body react. She had to calm herself for she still had scenes with the blonde today and professionalism was the secret word in front of everyone. Last she needed was unwanted attention on their relationship. Even her breakup with Adam was still a secret, she didn't want to tell anyone yet. Also Adam had kept his word and not told anyone so far but a tide could change very unexpectedly. Danielle had told her family though and had also hinted that there is someone else in her life but she made sure that they didn't think that was the reason Adam and her broke up. The break-up was a long time coming, Kate or no Kate. Her family adjusted to the change quite fast and had asked about the special somebody in her life, but she only told them should her new situation will evolve, they'll be the first to know about it.  
The morning of the day where they were gonna film the scene had finally arrived. Both Kate and Danielle were nervous wrecks. The redhead handled it better but Kate seemed very wired. Tammy had pulled the younger woman aside and talked to her and once the blonde emerged from the other woman's dressing room, she seemed much more calmer to everyone. Danielle saw Kate coming from Tammy's room and caught the older blonde's eyes with her own. Tammy smiled reassuringly and the redhead nodded in thanks.  
The filming went well and it lasted almost for a whole day. Danielle was exhausted. It wasn't hard to act and film but to hold back her body's reactions to Kate's touch while trying to stay in character, was tiring. She quite literally dragged her feet as she was heading towards her dressing room to get changed. Thankfully it was Friday which meant no work tomorrow and for once in her life Danielle was happy about it. She loved her job and everything that came with it, but today was a killer day and she needed to unwind. She had managed to get almost fully changed when the door of the dressing room pretty much flew open, revealing a rather wild-eyed and desperate looking Kate.  
Kate was doing fine before the filming thanks to Tammy, whose words had kept her on the track. During the acting she had felt everything crumbling. She stayed in character and poured all of her feelings into the scene but in reality the blonde wanted to yell 'cut', grab Danielle, drag her to some private space and have her way with her. She had kept her cool relatively good during the scene and even on her way to her dressing room, avoiding any kind of eye contact with others and especially with Danielle. Last few meters to her room she almost ran and slammed the door shut behind her. She locked the door and flopped down on the make-up chair in front of a large mirror. She tried to calm down, to get her heart-rate under control but the throbbing in her panties didn't let her forget nor settle. She felt embarrassed, angry, overheated and desperate and above it all her panties were ruined. 'Pull yourself together' Kate kept telling herself. She did pull herself together long enough to change out of her work clothes, including underwear and changed into her normal clothing – blue top, black skirt, simple black pumps and fresh pair of undergarments. Her resolve started crumbling yet again as her mind drifted back on Danielle and the bare skin that had been revealed for her during the Ballie lovemaking scene. The effects of her thoughts were immediate and before she even realized it, she was heading towards Danielle's dressing room and almost rammed the door down. By barging into the room without warning she had obviously startled the other woman but she had no time to apologize.  
“Kate? Is everything alright?“  
The blondes wild eyes that were mixed with desire and want caught the redhead rather off guard but she didn't show it on her face. Kate had closed the door and locked it. She started taking small yet almost predatory steps towards Danielle.  
“Everything is not alright,” the younger woman replied, stopping only centimeters from the older woman. She didn't hide her want, need and desperation, which were all evident in her eyes and deep breathing. The redhead certainly wasn't blind to it and understood exactly what Kate wanted. The blonde was showing openly what Danielle kept at bay. The blonde pushed closer and brushed against the other woman's chest. Kate traced her eyes over Danielle's face and smiled almost mischievously. She had all the windows open – eyes, body, heart and soul – and she had intention of holding back. It was now or never. The blonde closed the distance and pulled the redhead into a heated kiss. She felt Danielle whimper into the kiss and was pleased to know she wasn't the only one feeling derailed. She deepened the kiss and pushed the older woman backwards against the make-up desk. Danielle let Kate have the upper hand and moved back when the blonde pushed her. She felt her butt hit the desk so she sat on it giving the blonde a chance to push even closer. Kate did exactly that. The moment Danielle sat on the table, the blonde moved in between her legs. All this time they were kissing, barely breaking for air and each time they did the next kiss was deeper, hotter and wetter. Kate pushed as close as it was possible grabbing both of the redheads legs and moving them around her hips. The blonde sighed against the redheads lips and smiled. They parted for a moment and Kate caressed the older woman's face lovingly while looking straight into her dark brown orbs. She saw the same desire reflected back and her simple smile turned into full one. She moved her hands down Danielle's face and onto her neck in the most slowest pace possible. The redhead's breath hitched, Kate's touch was burning her skin.  
“This is it Dan,” the blonde said as she replaced her hands with her lips.  
„What is,“ the older woman managed to reply through her gasps and silent moans.  
„The end of this line. I can't hold back any longer and I don't want to,” the blonde continued while kissing the redheads neck. Danielle grabbed Kate's buttocks and pulled her tighter against herself, their fronts brushing sending overwhelming sensations to their cores.  
“I want you, I want to feel you, touch you, taste you, I want to feel everything.” With each statement the younger woman kissed a different part of Danielle's neck and face but not once landing on her lips. The older woman let out an almost frustrated growl.  
“Yes,“ the redhead gasped and pulled Kate into a searing kiss, immediately demanding entrance. Kate complied by parting her lips and felt Danielle slip in. Their tongues met for an agonizingly slow dance and both moaned as a result to the contact. Kate slid her hands under Danielle's shirt and she dragged her nails up her back. The redhead pulled her closer by her hips. It was becoming very heated and very out of hand as Kate moved her kisses to Danielle's neck and hands dangerously close to her breasts. Danielle wasn't stopping her.  
“Don't make me beg Dan,“ the blonde whispered against her neck in desperation.  
The older woman pushed them apart so Kate had to take a step back. She looked at Danielle questioningly, a bit confused by the woman's move. The redhead took in an unsteady breath, let it out and caught Kate's crystal blue gaze.  
“You don't have to beg Kate but nothing will happen here. I won't have our first time in a dressing room.”  
The younger woman's gaze softened and she agreed. She suggested her own flat as it was closer and they agreed to continue their activities there. As Kate took her car to the set today and Danielle her Harley, they decided to just meet up there. The blonde gave one last kiss to the redhead and almost ran off, closing the door to the dressing room behind her. She grabbed her stuff from her own room, went to the parking lot, got into her car and sped off towards her home. She made sure to arrive before the redhead. She needed to tidy the place up and change clothes, especially underwear again.  
Danielle had collected her own stuff and made herself presentable enough to walk to her bike. She bumped into Tammy on her way but didn't stay to chat. She gave an excuse that she had a date and promised to call on the weekend to catch up on latest events. She and Tammy hadn't exactly sat down and discussed things recently so she had to make good on her promise. She made a mental note to not forget about it. She got on her bike and took off towards Kate's flat and, hopefully, into the blonde's warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you all for patience....


	18. Part XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope to no disappoint with this one...if I do..I apologize. Enjoy, i guess

Kate broke all the records she was able to. She showered and changed clothes in 10 minutes and applied a minimal amount of make-up in only 5 minutes. Looking in the mirror, very satisfied with the way she looked she went to the kitchen and opened a fresh bottle of wine. She needed it as the reality of what was about to happen hit her like a truck full of bricks. Her stomach started twisting, she felt dizzy, heart was somersaulting. Kate took a large gulp of the wine straight from the bottle and breathed steadily. She told herself to keep it cool, calm and collected and laughed silently as her 3 C's reappeared suddenly. She had left a window open and hoped she'd hear the roaring of the Harley Davidson as Danielle arrives. She kept drinking the wine and already felt the effects as she hadn't really eaten since this morning. 'Great choice nitwit, you'll be drunk during your first time with her', her inner self mocked and Kate put the wine glass down on the kitchen counter immediately.  
She finally heard the familiar roar of the Harley which meant Danielle had arrived. She peeked out of the window and down and saw the redhead get off the monstrous machine. Kate's heart rate increased and she hurriedly looked around the room to make sure it was presentable. Danielle had been to her place plenty of times but for some reason the blonde needed for it to look perfect. She hurriedly fixed her hair, her clothes, checked her make-up, everything seemed OK. Some minutes later there was a hard knock on her door. The younger woman took a steady breath in and opened the door to reveal a smiling and stunning looking Danielle. The redhead stepped in and closed the door. She handed Kate a plastic bag with a smile and the blonde accepted it with a questioning look.  
„I noticed you didn't have a lunch break today and unless you've eaten already, there's some take-out in that bag so...” the older woman said as she got her boots off and hung her leather jacket.  
„You're a lifesaver,” Kate replied and looked into the bag.  
The take-out Danielle said was actually two meals from McDonald's which included, as the blonde saw, a large meal for her. Kate felt the tension leave her body and all thanks to Danielle. They settled down in the kitchen and on the stools against the counter.  
They ate in silence while stealing shy glances. Kate kept blushing while she ate her large cheeseburger and Danielle had poured herself a glass of wine to wash her burger down with. Once they finished, Danielle got a better look at what Kate was wearing. The blonde had on a loose looking pink top and a rather short black skirt. It was obvious for the redhead Kate had dressed to impress and it warmed her heart. The older woman had no time to change clothes so she arrived as she was – sleeveless t-shirt, ripped jeans, sports bra and fresh underwear as the previous pair got ruined during their little interaction in the dressing room. Danielle had fixed her hair but she didn't apply any make-up as natural look seemed best for the moment. The blonde was nervous and Danielle noticed it but she smiled when Kate looked into her eyes. The younger woman cleaned the counter, putting things into the trash and used glasses into the sink, so she didn't notice the redhead getting up from the stool and moving right behind her. When Kate turned around to suggest they move into the living room, she literally bumped into the older woman. Danielle caught Kate by putting her arms around her shoulders and kept her steady. She pushed her body against Kate's front rather seductively.  
“I'm not a fan of junk food but I have to admit, a burger and wine is a good combination,” the older woman said in a very low and raspy voice. She heard the younger woman's intake of breath which almost sounded like a gasp.  
“Ye...yeah it was,“ the blonde replied a bit unsteadily.  
Danielle's chest pushing against hers and her hands on her shoulders sent her mind into a spin. She had difficulty concentrating which gave the redhead the upper hand.  
Danielle moved her hands from Kate's shoulders to her arms, tracing and feeling them slowly. She kept her eyes locked with the younger woman and noticed every change in her crystal blue orbs – fear, confusion, excitement, adoration, desire, lust and something more.  
“I'm sorry I've made us take things so slow and I am so grateful for your patience.”  
“It's OK,” was the only thing Kate managed. She was too absorbed in Danielle's touches and had to swallow many moans that threatened to pour out.  
The redhead moved her hands to the younger woman's face and brought it closer to her own, lips almost touching. Kate let out a whimper of frustration, clearly affected by those movements and tried to initiate a kiss which Danielle denied. The blonde almost huffed but she understood that Danielle had the upper hand in this situation still so she let it flow on the redheads terms. The older woman noticed all of Kate's reactions and movements and she waited for the younger woman to settle. The moment the blonde seemed to understand what was going on, Danielle made her move.  
She closed the small distance between their lips and captured the blonde's eager ones into a gentle yet hot kiss. Kate desperately kissed back while pulling the older woman closer to her by her neck and back. Kate felt Danielle's hands moving on her body and lower to her back and thigh. She thought to herself that wearing the short skirt was a good idea. Danielle moved her hand on Kate's thigh and pulled the leg up around her hip. This made the blonde moan against her lips so the redhead smiled. Danielle pushed against the younger woman which made the younger woman gasp as the effect was felt in her center. The older woman asked for permission to deepen the kiss and without much thought, Kate granted it. As the blonde felt Danielle's tongue enter her mouth, she was ready to become undone. Kate moved her hands down the redheads back and under the t-shirt. She wanted to feel as much skin as was possible. She moved her hands up the older woman's back, slowly and seductively, feeling every inch of the heated skin. She dragged her nails up her back and felt Danielle moan into her mouth. Kate made a motion to raise the t-shirt and it made the redhead to break their kiss and take a small step back. Kate was confused.  
“Dan....,“ she said with the most desperate voice the redhead had ever heard from her.  
Danielle just smiled, took her t-shirt off and revealed the black sports bra. Kate's eyes almost dropped out of their sockets at the view and she tried to reach for the redhead who took yet another step back. Danielle dropped her shirt on the kitchen floor and opened the button of her jeans. She looked Kate straight in the eyes, smiled and then backed off, turned around and walked to the blonde's bedroom, closing the door behind her gently. The younger woman collected herself and walked towards the bedroom door, excited and scared at the same time, of what was about to happen. She understood Danielle gave her a way out, that she had the choice of continuing or not. The blonde had no desire to stop and run so she opened the door and entered. She was greeted with a sight of Danielle sitting on the edge of her bed, almost topless, her jeans mostly undone. She had her legs spread and the blonde had trouble keeping her breathing normal.  
“Come here,“ the redhead almost commanded and the blonde did.  
She moved towards the older woman in small steps and not once breaking eye contact. She stopped right between the spread legs and put her hands on the other woman's face, caressing it gently. She bent down and kissed the redhead, the kiss slow and deep as she entered her mouth immediately. Danielle laced her arms around Kate's lower body, pulling her close and moved one of her hands under the pink top. The younger woman caught up, so she broke their embrace momentarily to remove her top and recaptured the redheads lips into a searing kiss. They both moaned. Kate lowered herself, breaking the kiss, and with her hands motioned that she wanted Danielle to take her jeans off. The older woman didn't need to be told twice and she removed the jeans in a swift motion but stayed standing in front of the blonde. The redhead turned them around and pushed Kate towards the bed. The blonde took the hint and got on the bed on her back, laying down. Her gaze was locked with Danielle's all this time. She felt excitement, desire and above else love for the other woman but she was not going to voice it, not now. She checked the older woman out and she was truly a perfection. Kate marveled at the body presented for her – legs, thighs, strong abs, breasts, arms, neck, those luscious and kissable lips – she had to swallow a lump in her throat. Danielle was breathtaking.  
“Like what you see,“ the redhead asked as she slowly climbed onto the bed and stopped at the blonde's feet.  
Kate was mesmerized by the older woman's prowl like movements so she just barely squeaked 'Yes' before Danielle lowered her lips on her legs. The blonde gasped, the sensation both foreign yet so pleasurable for her. The redhead moved higher with her kisses making sure to touch each part of exposed skin on her way. She reached Kate's underwear and laughed against her thigh.  
“I forgot about the pair I lent you,“ the redhead said, noticing Kate was wearing her lady-boxers, and continued moving higher.  
Each time her lips touched a part of the younger woman's skin, Kate let out the sweetest of sounds. The blonde had difficulty to speak. Danielle's touches were sending heat waves to her core, leaving goosebumps on her skin, accelerating her heart rate. Kate managed to get her hands on the redheads body, grabbing her shoulders and hair in a desperate attempt to get her come higher. The older woman moved higher, still kissing each part of the skin she was met with and reached Kate's bra-clad chest. The blonde raised her torso towards her, her want and need evident. Danielle moved her hands under the raised torso and in a fast motion unclasped the bra. She pushed the younger woman back on the mattress and kissed the valley between the, still, bra-clad breasts. Kate's breathing was uneven, she was clearly aroused to the peak and was barely holding it all in. The redhead moved even higher, leaving the breasts alone and kissed the blonde's neck, almost sucking on the skin there. Kate gasped and moaned 'God, Dan'. The younger woman moved her hands on the older woman's back, nails digging into the skin but not leaving marks. Danielle hisses against the neck from the sensation on her back and traces her kisses to the jawline. Danielle was hovering over Kate's body and raised herself so no parts of their skin would be touching. She looked down at the younger woman and smiled almost mischievously but made no move to continue. Kate was frustrated, every pore of her body oozed heat and want for Danielle's touch but the older woman wasn't doing anything. Kate pulled the redheads face down, which the other woman let her do, and locked their lips into a gentle kiss. As the older woman gently moaned, the blonde took this opportunity and flipped them over. She was not on top and Danielle in the bottom. The younger woman immediately lowered herself on the redheads body making sure to touch every part of the exposed skin possible. She recaptured the lips, the kiss deep and searingly hot as their tongues danced. Kate moved her hands between them and rested on Danielle's chest.  
“May I take it off,“ the blonde asked breathlessly against her lips and the older woman whispered 'Yes' back. Kate moved back a bit, snaked her arms under Danielle and unhooked the sports bra. She then pulled it off quickly never breaking their kissing. The redhead suddenly sat up taking the blonde with her. Kate was now positioned in Danielle's lap, both knees on each side of the redheads hips. The blondes bra was also removed with an expert hand and they were now both topless admiring each other with hungry lustful gazes. Danielle pulled the younger woman back in, kissing her hotly and deeply, as her hands moved to her exposed back and shoulders. Kate gasped and moaned into her mouth and with her own hands tried to mirror the movements but coming short as hers stayed in the older woman s hair and neck mostly. The redhead moved her kissing from Kate's lips to her neck and lower until she reached her breasts. Not teasing any more, she kissed around the breasts, listening to the sounds Kate was making. As her lips closed around one of her nipples, the blonde gave out a gasp and pushed her chest towards Danielle. Kate moved her hips against the redheads in a grinding motion, her need had ruined her panties entirely. The older woman licked and sucked on the blondes hard nubs. One of her hands was caressing her back and butt while the other massaged the breast her mouth was not occupied on.  
Kate started panting, her skin was covered with goosebumps, waves of heat hitting her core. She never imagined it would invoke such reactions out of her. The blonde managed to move her hands down Danielle's back, making sure to drag her nails down her back. This caught the redhead a bit off guard and she bit on Kate's nipple a bit hard but it made the blonde moan. The redhead pulled a bit back, concerned she hurt the other woman but the younger woman pushed her back on the mattress and smiled. She kissed the older woman with fervor and moved lower to the neck. She sucked and bit the skin and licked over the parts she bit. This drew the most sexy sounds the blonde has ever heard from the redheads throat, mixed with sighs and moans. She moved lower, trailing hot kisses along the collarbone. When she reached the two perfect globes, she didn't hesitate to shower them with loving attention. She massaged, sucked and bit, twisted the nubs between her fingers. It made Danielle grab onto Kate's hair and dig her nails into the mattress.  
“Kate....,“ the older woman moaned, „darling....,“ she gasped as Kate licked over the erect nub but whatever she tried to say fell short.  
The blonde moved lower with her kisses, one of her hands still on the breast, massaging and squeezing it. She reached the stomach and payed extra attention the the abs displayed. Each kiss and each stroke with her fingers made the muscles contract under the fingertips and lips. She removed her hands from the breast and it joined the other one one the abs, as she moved even lower, reaching the hem of the underwear. She stopped and looked up at the older woman, looking for permission to take the offending garment off and permission was granted. Kate pulled the panties down, slowly and sensually, as the sweetest and hottest part of the body was revealed to her. She pulled the panties off entirely and tossed them behind her, not caring where they dropped. She mirrored Danielle's previous actions and kissed her way back up from the redheads legs until reaching the overheated core which was visibly overflowing with juices. Kate was shocked and amazed, was she the reason of such reaction from Danielle? Did she make it happen? She moved closer and spread the fit legs, revealing more of the perfection in front of her. Her nostrils were filled with the aroma which was entirely Danielle and she fought the urge to just dive in. She allowed herself a small taste as she slowly, yet gently, with her tongue traced through the older woman's lower lips. The taste and the feeling was amazing as the redhead jerked and raised her hips to feel more pressure from the blondes tongue. Kate was only having a taste as such intimate activity was meant for some other time. Right now she wanted to look at Danielle, as she made her come undone. She moved up the redheads body, settling on top of her, one of her knees between her legs. She captured Danielle's lips and moved her knee against her center giving enough pressure for the other woman to moan into her mouth. Their tongues moved in sync against one another, Kate's hand was back on the breast, pinching and rolling the nipples with her fingertips. Danielle didn't know what to grab or where to put her hands. She grabbed Kate's back, shoulders, neck, hair, anything she could but the sensations and the pleasure she felt was just too much. Kate's hand moved lower on the body, tracing small circles on the redheads stomach while moving her kisses to the cheek, jaw and neck yet again. While she worked on the neck area, pulling gasps and moans out of her lover, her hand moving lower again until reaching the wet pool of desire. She moved one of her fingers in between the lips, testing the feel of it. Danielle's hips once again tried to meet her movements but Kate pushed them down. She kissed the redhead on the lips and whispered 'patience' against them and resumed her exploration, grazing the swollen clit, deliberately gently at first. Sensing the older woman's body reacting and breathing becoming more erratic, she applied more pressure against the bundle of nerves. She massaged it in circles, pushed it in, rolled it between her fingers. Danielle was panting, gasping, moaning her name. It was so pleasurable to hear as Kate's own body reacted to it. If it was possible, her own panties were probably dripping from her need and it was most likely hotter than hell down there. She moved her finger lower and reached the entrance of the core. It was wet and hot, as she predicted but she didn't move further. Instead she added a second finger and traced up and down the slit in a massaging motion and rubbed the clit.  
“Don't tease Kate, please...,” the redhead managed from between her moans, „I need you, please darling.“  
The blonde stopped the teasing and recaptured her love's lips, kissing her slowly and deeply. She moved her finger back to the entrance of the core and entered slowly, agonizingly slowly. A deep, almost guttural moan escaped Danielle's throat and the younger woman swallowed it, as they were still kissing. She moved her finger as deep as she could and stayed there for a moment, letting the other woman adjust to the feel. She broke the kiss and looked at Danielle's eyes which were filled with desire, arousal and lust. While keeping eye contact, the blonde started to slowly move her finger in and out. She made sure to pull it out fully and then re-enter, each time the other woman almost jerked to the touch. Their gazes were locked, all the emotions bare in their eyes, as the younger woman moved her finger. The older woman's hips started to move as well until they were in sync. Kate's thumb applied pressure to the clit as she went back in. Danielle closed her eyes and Kate kissed her jawline. She added a second finger as she re-entered yet again but this time she stayed inside with her movements. She kept the pace slow and sensual, making sure to draw out the maximum pleasure. As she felt the wetness grow, Kate picked up the pace and her kisses on the jaw moved to the neck again. Danielle was grabbing everything she could, mostly the blonde's back and hair. Her nails dug into Kate's back when the blonde added a second finger and the older woman felt she was very close to becoming undone. She wasn't able to speak or voice any words. She tried to speak but all she managed was moans and the blonde's name.  
Kate yet again picked up the pace, the pressure on the clit becoming harder as she rolled it. She once again caught the redheads gaze and held it.  
“I'm so close Kate,” the older woman gasped, „so close, please....“  
The blonde curled her fingers, pushed on the clit and recaptured her lips into a tongue filled kiss. It took only a few more movements and the redhead became undone. Her body almost raising from the bed but the blonde kept it steady. She kept her fingers inside, moving them very slowly, helping Danielle to ride it all out until the other woman almost dropped on the bed with a sigh. Kate removed her fingers once the redhead had ridden it all out, kissed her lips gently and settled right next to her with a large smile.  
„Kate,“ the older woman said after some minutes while looking for the blondes hand with her own.  
„Hmm?“  
Kate captured Danielle's hand into her own and squeezed it.  
“That was amazing,“ she continued while moving over Kate. „You have the magic touch, I'm still buzzing and my legs feel like jello.”  
The younger woman put her hands around Danielle's face, drawing her in and kissed her gently.  
“I'm glad I didn't disappoint, it was my first time pleasing a woman,“ Kate replied with a blinding smile.  
Danielle, of course, wasn't about to stop here as Kate's need and arousal were still evident. She had moved her leg between Kate's and the very damp panties meeting her thigh were enough proof.  
“I wasn't able to tell it was your first time,“ the redhead said and captured her lips.  
As they kissed, slowly and deeply, Kate's desire and want reawakened fully. She wanted Danielle's touch as much as she needed air at this point and made it known by pushing her chest against the redheads. Danielle broke their kiss and moved to the blondes breasts immediately. Not giving Kate much time to react, she started working her own magic on them. Kate's actions on Danielle's body were done to her and she fought to keep her moaning at bay. When the redheads lips closed over her nipple, she didn't hold back any-more and let out low moan. She laced her fingers into the red hair, almost pulling at them. Danielle licked the nubs and massaged them with her hands. Kate's body was overheating once again and she gasped 'sweet Jesus' when Danielle bit one of the nipples. It sent jolts of pleasure down her core. The blonde wanted to feel the redhead lower and gently pushed her lower with her hands in her hair. The older woman understood and moved lower, kissing her way down, licking the skin she could. The younger woman was gasping for air and she panted. When Danielle reached the lady-boxers, she immediately started pulling them down and off Kate's body. She settled back between her legs, face to face with the blonde's dripping core. She spread the legs more, for better access and blew air on the overheated core. Kate's hips jerked as she raised them, wanting to feel more but Danielle pushed them back on the bed. She lowered lips on the wet pool and raised one of the legs over her shoulder. Kate knew what Danielle was planning as she blushed excessively but she was too intrigued, excited and aroused to tell the woman not to. The redhead kissed Kate's lower lips and then parted them with her tongue. She took great pleasure in tasting what was presented for her and deliberately moved her tongue through the folds as slowly as she could manage. She sucked on the clit and played with it with her tongue. Kate's reactions were marvelous. The woman had thrown her head back on the pillow and was moaning and gasping. Some of the sounds almost sounded like Danielle's name, added with an occasional 'baby'. The redhead kept sensually assaulting Kate's clit and folds, with each movement getting closer to the core. Not wasting much time, as the blonde seemed rather close, she entered her with her tongue.  
“God Dan!“ Kate's eyes almost rolled back, the sensation, the feeling, the pleasure was out of this world. She had never felt like this with anyone before.  
Danielle moved her tongue in a steady pace and applied pressure to the clit with her free hand as the other was resting on Kate's thigh. The blonde tasted heavenly and she kept her pace. The younger woman's moaning was becoming out of hands as she heard her say 'I'm coming soon' and Danielle stopped. Kate let out a frustrated growl but the redhead moved from between her legs up on her body. Now face to face, Danielle kissed the blonde deeply and passionately, letting the blonde taste herself on her lips and tongue, and re-entered her with two of her fingers. She continued the movements a bit more faster, her thumb on her clit adding sweet pressure. Kate grabbed onto the woman, almost pulling her against her as close as was possible and kissed back with the same fervor. The fingers moving in and out and thumb working the clit were giving such sweet pleasure to the blonde she wanted to scream. She held herself back and broke their kiss guiding Danielle on her neck. The older woman continued her kissing, licking and biting there as her fingers worked the younger woman to the peak. Not long after, Kate orgasmed hard and loudly as she yelled out Danielle's name into the bedroom. Kate rode out the wave and after-waves, as the older woman hadn't retracted her fingers from her center nor thumb against her clit, sending small jolts of pleasure up and down her body. Eventually all the waves subsided and Danielle removed her hand from Kate's intimate parts.  
They both settled down on the bed, exhausted from the activities. Their fingers were intertwined as they both looked at the ceiling.  
“There's a spider on the ceiling,” the redhead said.  
„Pervert,“ Kate replied.  
They both started laughing and turned towards each other on the bed.  
„It was truly amazing Dan, thank you for all of this. Not just what we did today but all the months we've had. I am happy, truly,” Kate confessed as safely as she could, without dropping the 'love' word on the older woman so soon.  
Danielle traced Kate's cheek with the back of her hand and smiled.  
“I have to thank you instead for bringing me happiness. I found something with you, that I thought I'd lost years ago. I've never felt like this with anyone before, not even Adam. I can't explain what it is yet but I'd like to let it evolve further.”  
“I want us to evolve further, Dan. I want it all with you, as long as you'll have me. Of course we should still keep going slow but I'm here to stay.”  
They kissed gently and slowly. The kiss didn't get heated this time but stayed timid. It was still quite early, only 8 PM, but after a difficult day at the set and their lovemaking, they both dozed off into a peaceful sleep wrapped around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave feedback.


	19. Part XVIIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute couple time, a date with a friend and shocking news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the fic is nearing its end (few more parts to do), updates might take longer time. I thank you for the patience :)  
> Also this part is a bit shorter :D

The morning after their lovemaking started in a bliss for Kate when she opened her eyes. Danielle was wrapped around her body, face in the crook of her neck and the blonde felt her heart soar. They were still naked as they fell asleep almost immediately after their activities and being so close to one another activated Kate's bodily needs. She blushed and felt embarrassed but pulled the redhead closer to her, nuzzling her face into her hair, taking in the scent. The younger woman was truly happy in that very moment and felt as if everything she had secretly wished for, had happened – she met Danielle and fell in love with her and a life together was a strong possibility for the future. Kate had to be honest, she never expected to fall for a woman, not that gender mattered but it was a surprise for her nonetheless. A nice and very welcome surprise. She was buzzing with excitement and wanted to tell the world that Danielle was hers and vice versa. She wanted to make it official as soon as possible but she wasn't sure where the older woman stood on that decision. Kate made a mental note to ask Danielle about it at one point. For now she enjoyed the older woman wrapped around her and the bliss they seemed to be in.  
Danielle started to wake up slowly as well. When she forced her eyes open, she was met with a very nice view of Kate's breasts. The redheads head had fallen a bit form the blondes crook of the neck towards the chest, so the view was very welcome. The younger woman hadn't realized that the redhead was awake.  
„Good morning,“ Danielle rasped with a smile on her face, „ excellent view.“   
She, of course, hinted at the perfect breasts she was seeing. Kate was a bit startled when the older woman spoke, not expecting it, but smiled.  
„Morning has been good and I'm glad you like the view,“ the replied and moved so she was not face to face with the redhead.   
Danielle initiated a very nice morning kiss between them which the blonde reciprocated with a burning hunger. As their lips brushed, the redhead cupped Kate's breast and gave a little squeeze. The blonde moaned and pushed herself against the hand in hopes for more contact. Things escalated quickly between them as they re-explored each other's bodies once again to a full satisfaction.  
Some time later they had showered, eaten and had their coffee's. They were planning what to do during the day and settled on a few things. The most favorable was a ride on the Harley Davidson, which Danielle expected but was happy to provide. For the blonde, Danielle was ready to give a ride to the other end of the world, should she ask it. For the other half of the day they decided to stay in and just lounge on the couch, order take-out and watch a movie or a TV-show. Just a simple day doing simple things which was preferable for both of them. While Kate changed clothes, the redhead called Tammy, as she had promised. Tammy picked up almost immediately.   
„Hey Dan,“ Tammy picked up with a cheerful tone.  
„Hey! Calling to set up that date as was promised. I know we haven't exactly had a chance to catch up or chat, so when is good for you?“  
„Straight to the point, always liked that about you. Date? You already cheating on Jenko with me?“   
Tammy tried some humor to lighten the mood and of course to get some information about their relationship. Kate has been coy ever since her little nervous breakdown about the Ballie lovemaking scene and the older blonde was left in the dark. She was very curious if those two had finally 'sealed the deal'.  
„I'd never cheat on her Tams. Date you? Hah! Only in your dreams,“ the redhead hit back with an equal amount of humor.  
„Oh you're in my dreams frequently,“ the blonde fake-flirted back.   
They always had this sort of funny banter/fake-flirting going on. It was harmless really and provided many laughs.   
„Funny, real funny. But really, I'm busy today, so maybe tomorrow or sometime after work?“   
Danielle tried to steer the conversation away from her and Kate but unsuccessfully.  
„Spending time with your girlfriend today,“ Tammy immediately asked, hoping to get some info out of Danielle. The redhead sighed. Apparently there was no way around it.  
„Yes Tammy, I'm spending the day with my girlfriend.“   
„Alright. Tomorrow is good for me as I'm free so we can meet up then.“   
The older blonde decided to stop pestering Danielle over the phone about Kate. She'd have plenty of chances once they meet up. The set the time and place and ended the call. There was plenty of time for small-talk tomorrow.  
The redhead wasn't aware that Kate was long done changing and had heard most of the conversation she had with Tammy, especially the part where she had confirmed spending the day with her 'girlfriend'. The fact that Danielle had used the word evoked emotions in Kate. It was a confirmation that they were a couple and it made the younger woman very happy.   
As the redhead turned around to see if Kate was ready, she was met with the blonde's teary eyes. Immediately worried something was wrong, Danielle panicked.  
„Kate? Is everything alright? Why are you crying?“   
The blonde took a step closer and kissed Danielle fully on the lips. The redhead reciprocated with quite the heat. The kiss was slow and sensual but neither of them deepened it. Once they parted, Danielle asked the same questions as before with her gaze. Kate smiled and took the redheads hands in her own.  
„You told Tammy that I'm your girlfriend?“  
„Yes, was it too soon?“   
Danielle did wonder if calling Kate her girlfriend was perhaps too soon or even a bit immature – they were both grownup women after all. Perhaps the word 'partner' would be better. However here Danielle had another dilemma – they weren't living together so 'partner' would not be right. However hearing the 'girlfriend' statement fall from Tammy's and then her own lips felt good and she settled on that.  
„Not at all. I love that you called me your girlfriend,“ the blonde replied with a sparkling smile.  
„As I'm yours, unless you wish to call me with a different adjective,“ the redhead winked back making Kate laugh out loud.  
„Maybe I will think of a better one to call you but I'll settle for girlfriend for now,“ the blonde said and pulled Danielle into a full body hug.   
Eventually they left the flat and continued with their plans for the day. The day went extremely well and as planned. They had a wonderful bike ride and of course Kate used their newfound intimacy as an excuse to push against Danielle on the Harley. She even did some grinding moves and let her hands roam on the older woman's body quite often. Little did she know it had driven the other woman wild with want, even though she kept her facade cool. They had stopped at a small diner/restaurant for food and resumed their ride after. For the evening they had planned to watch a movie or just talk but Kate's antics on the bike had left Danielle's body buzzing and humming. The minute they stepped into the flat, the redhead pretty much threw the blonde against the door and kissed her with a hunger which would make the Devil blush. Kate welcomed this hunger and reciprocated with an equal amount. In the end they never got to watch any movie and spent the night in the bedroom instead.   
The next day Danielle returned to her own flat as she needed to meet with Tammy in a few hours. A fresh shower and a change of clothes were needed. Leaving Kate's flat had been a difficult task. Every step the redhead took ended with them kissing or making out against some surface, which wasn't an unwelcome distraction. She blushed as she thought about their activities. They had become much more at ease with one another, that's for sure.   
She met with Tammy at a cafeteria what had a terrace, so they settled down there. There were'n't many people so discussing personal stuff was safe. You can never be too safe, fans may pop up from anywhere. Danielle had disguised herself a bit as 'Bea Smith' was quite popular among fans and she would love to avoid some unnecessary attention today. She loved her fans but sometimes she valued her privacy more. So wore a skirt and a shirt with sleeves and flats. It wasn't exactly something she's usually wear but it was comfortable enough. As accessories she had large sunglasses and a hat. She took them both of as they sat down behind a table. Tammy was wearing her usual – shorts and a sleeveless shirt and also sunglasses, which she took off. They both ordered coffee and croissants to nibble on. Tammy wasted no time and went straight into it.  
„You and Kate....how's it going?”  
Danielle had to roll her eyes but she expected to be grilled on the matter.  
„Its going well. I mean after I ended things with Adam things are progressing more easily and....“  
„You ended things with Adam?“   
Tammy definitely didn't know that bit of the story.  
„Yes I did. To be honest, me and Adam, things hadn't been the same for a while now and Kate's appearance had only proven that. Before you start a monologue, Kate wasn't the reason I broke up with him. I was thinking about it even before I realized Kate was interested in me.”   
The redhead had to sigh as it had been a rather stressful time of her life but she was glad it was resolved that easily. Adam had been angry, of course, and its understandable. He was still sure she broke them up because of some sordid affair but other than that he had backed up and had not made an appearance in person.   
„Don't worry I wont give you a monologue Dan, you're a big girl,” Tammy smirked.  
„Very funny Tammy.“  
„I am glad, however, that things are going well with you two. So have you two finally sealed the deal?“   
Of course the blonde had to tip into that pond and Danielle once again rolled her eyes.   
„Yes,“ she replied with a small blush, „not that its any of your business,“ she added with a smile.   
“Finally! The sexual tension between you two was unbearable in the end.“   
Tammy started chuckling and Danielle slapped her arm.  
„Stop it Tammy, its not funny.“  
„I'm sorry,“ the blonde managed through the laughter, „ but it is.“  
Rest of the conversation flowed nicely. They caught up on other events and overall the afternoon ended on a positive note for them. 

Once Danielle got back to her flat, she decided to give Kate a call and see whats shes been up to. Also she had missed the younger woman's company tremendously.  
Kate picked up almost immediately.  
„Hey babe,“ the younger woman chirped with an excited tone.  
„Babe?“   
„Yeah,“ Kate replied a bit hesitantly, worried Danielle might not like the word she used, „too much?“  
„I love it,“ the redhead smiled into the phone.  
There was a short comfortable silence as they were listening each others breathing.  
„I missed you darling,” the older woman eventually confessed.  
Kate was overcome with emotions.  
„I've missed you too. Want me to come over or wanna come here?“   
Danielle really needed to see Kate and told the blonde to come to her place instead. They ended the call and 20 minutes later Kate was knocking on her door. The moment Danielle opened the door, the younger woman jumped in right into her arms and kissed her. The redhead caught the blonde and kissed back. She slammed the door shut with her foot and moved them towards the bedroom. Kate giggled when Danielle raised her up and she laced her legs around the redheads hips. Kate immediately moved one of her hands on Danielle's arm, feeling the firmness of it as the other was around her neck. She kissed her with such fervor the older woman moaned into her mouth giving the blonde the access she needed. As their tongues met, all else was forgotten. Danielle put Kate down on her bed, not once breaking the kiss. The blonde gasped when the redheads hand disappeared under her top and cupped her bra-less breast. They spent most of the evening in bed, exploring each others bodies slowly and passionately. By the time they were done, clothes were scattered all over the room and Kate laughed when she noticed her panties were hanging on the doorknob.   
After their lovemaking, as it was still early, they did eventually watch that movie they planned to see yesterday. The redhead had some popcorn and other snacks which the blonde was grateful for. Most of them were eaten by Kate by the time the movie was done. She really did have a bottomless stomach. Kate decided to stay the night. Once they retreated to the bed to get to sleep, Danielle wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her closer and drifted off almost immediately. Kate was still up when Danielle was deep asleep. She gently traced the other woman's jaw with her index finger and smiled.  
“I love you,“ she whispered ever so silently and drifted off herself.

The next day, Kate wasn't late for work. She got up really early, before Danielle even and silently left. She left a note for the redhead, which contained 'Got up early to make it home and then on set. Will see you there. Your girlfriend! XoXoXoXo'  
Kate had been on set for a few hours already but Danielle was nowhere to be found. Tammy was also confused, usually Danielle was here by now, even when she was late. The younger blonde got worried and tried calling the redhead but she didn't pick up. The next few calls went to the voicemail. Confused, Kate sent a message asking about Danielle's whereabouts but received no reply. The blonde was about to call her again when she got a reply, 10 minutes later, but a reply nonetheless.   
'Sorry, was at a meeting. Will arrive on set in 10 mins. Xo!'   
The reply had calmed Kate down but she was still worried. 'What meeting?' Kate briefly wondered.  
When Danielle eventually showed up, she seemed a bit off. As the younger was on her break she strolled to the redhead.  
“I got worried when you didn't show up for work,“ she said.  
„Yeah, sorry about that. Had an unplanned meeting I had to attend,“ Danielle replied with a small smile.  
„What meeting?“  
The redhead wasn't sure if she was dreaming or if it was real after all. Clearly she was in a shock and the blonde noticed it. Kate took her hand into her own, not caring who saw and asked her again about the meeting. Danielle took a deep breath in.  
„I got my two weeks notice.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the end be happy or sad? XD  
> Feel free to comment....


	20. Part XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sad news, some steamy times and is drama showing it's face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay once again but I do hope it was worth the wait.
> 
> Also I got 1 or 2 more parts and then this fic is gonna be done :D

To say Kate was shocked, was an understatement. She was literally speechless. A thought hit her – maybe Dan was making a joke, a cruel joke but still?  
„Please tell me you're kidding.“  
Danielle gave a small and sad smile in return.  
„I wish I were Kate. After season 4 I'm no longer part of the Wentworth cast.“  
The blonde stood there, mouth agape like a fish out of water. She didn't know what to say, it was truly a shock. The redhead sighed.  
„I'm gonna go and get changed. I'll see you on the set,“ Danielle said and walked into the building.  
Kate just stood there for a while, her mind was racing. 'What's gonna happen now with us?', 'What's Bea's fate?', 'Why was she let go?', 'Will Dan stay in Melbourne or go back to Sydney for good?', 'Will she end things with me?' and so on. The blonde was so engrossed in her thinking she didn't notice Tammy approaching.  
“Jenko?“  
There was no response from the younger blonde who seemed deep in thought. Her face showed shock and panic. Tammy put her hand on Kate's shoulder.  
“Kate, are you alright?“  
This snapped the younger woman out of her little daze and she smiled at the older woman.  
„Oh Tammy, didn't notice you,” she said with a happy smile.  
„Don't fake a happy face now. Just 30 seconds ago you looked like someone drowned your dog. What's wrong? Spill it.“  
Tammy had no time for soft approach and back patting. Something obviously happened as the younger woman literally looked like someone had seriously hurt her. Kate didn't budge. She assumed the news about Danielle's departure from Wentworth were her's to tell.  
„No really Tammy, I'm fine. I was just lost in thought...“ the younger woman replied.  
„In the middle of the parking lot,“ the older woman butted in.  
„I came out for some air and you know, started thinking and got lost,“ Kate smiled.  
Tammy wasn't buying it but decided to leave it for now. It was obvious whatever happened, the younger woman wasn't ready or didn't want to talk about it, at least not now. The older woman noticed Danielle's bike which meant her friend had finally arrived. Did Kate and Danielle have a row? 'Lover's quarrel?' the older blonde dared to think.  
„Very well,“ Tammy sighed, „but I'm here if you need me. Whatever it is, don't hold it in. If you need someone to listen, find me,“ she added.  
Tammy squeezed Kate's arm gently and then turned to go back inside. The younger woman was feeling silly. She was freaking out for no reason. Surely her relationship with Danielle was solid now, why would it end? She shook her head and returned on the set. However small worry was in the back of her mind the whole day.

Danielle was as shocked as Kate was about the news. She tried to reason with the powers that be but the decision had been made. She was not fine with it but there wasn't anything she could do about it. Her instructions were clear – she was allowed to tell her co-workers about the decision but not about the ending of Season 4, as they planned to shoot different ones. She immediately thought about Kate and their budding relationship. Long distance relationships didn't often work, as after Season 4 she planned to return to Sydney as soon as possible. She had no other reason to return to Melbourne except for events and, of course, Kate. How were they gonna manage it? It was obvious they needed to talk things through and she made a mental note about it.  
As the end of the day arrived, Tammy had caught Danielle changing clothes in her dressing room. She entered the room without invitation and closed the door. Not only had Kate looked off today, Danielle was also a million miles away during breaks and Tammy wanted to know why. She was also worried they had a row and hoped to smooth things if it was truly so.  
Danielle noticed her friend entering the room and turned to face her.  
„Tammy? What's up?“  
The blonde had sat down on the make-up chair by now and gave Danielle a raised eyebrow.  
„I should be asking you that.“  
„Meaning?“  
The redhead was confused at what Tammy was aiming at.  
„You and Jenko both looked like you had one day left to live. What's happened? You two had a falling out? First lover's quarrel?”  
“What?“ Danielle laughed in disbelief. „A lover's quarrel? Of course not, we're totally fine. We had no falling out, relax.”  
„Well something happened. When I found Kate in the parking lot today, I swear it seemed like she got some pretty sad news. And you! You have been walking around like a dog that's been shot, so spill it Dan. What's the matter with you two? You know I'm not leaving before you tell me, so might as well stop wasting both of our time and get it over with.”  
The redhead knew Tammy long enough to know she was telling the truth. To lie now would be pointless.  
„I got my 2 weeks notice today so officially, after Season 4 is done, I'm out and no longer part of the cast.”  
Tammy almost dropped the eyeliner she had been playing with.  
„Are you fucking kidding me?! They fired you?“  
The blonde was in equal shock, not expecting it. She had been way off about her assumptions. Kate had been upset about the same news it seems.  
„Technically they're not renewing my contract for Season 5...” the redhead said.  
„Bullshit! They fired you! What was the reason? What's gonna happen to Bea?“  
Tammy was hit with so many questions, some she didn't want to voice yet. The redhead was moved by Tammy's reaction as the blonde almost exploded from anger and surprise. She took a seat on the small couch in the room and gestured for her friend to join her. The blonde got up from the make-up chair and sat down next to Danielle on the couch.  
“I can't tell you what's gonna happen to Bea as I'm not allowed to. Think of it as 'gag order'. What I can tell you is that they have different endings planned but I know which they're going to use as I'll be filming that in the next week or so.“  
Danielle sighed, she felt tears at the corners of her eyes and she swallowed a lump in her throat. The news of her journey in Wentworth coming to an end hitting her fully now. True, the role of Bea Smith is a difficult one, but she loved every second of it. Acting was something she truly loved and enjoyed.4 or more years on Wentworth and that's how it's gonna end?  
“Bullshit,” the blonde repeated with less anger as she started to calm down slowly.  
„I know Tammy, but there's nothing I can do about it. The decision has been made,“ Danielle replied, her voice breaking a little.  
The blonde looked at her friend and saw that she actually was crying.  
„Oh Dan, I'm sorry,” she said and pulled the redhead in for a hug. Danielle had been keeping her emotions in check not showing to others that something was wrong and now she was breaking down. Danielle's back was to the door so she didn't see Kate coming to look for her but Tammy did. The older blonde gently gestured for Kate to enter. The younger blonde stepped in and closed the door from unnecessary prying eyes and walked closed tot he pair. It was obvious to see Danielle was upset and Kate got worried. Tammy gently got the redheads attention by breaking the hug.  
„Dan...Kate is here,“ she said looking Kate in the eyes, indicating she should step in already.  
Danielle straightened up immediately and dried her tears. She felt embarrassed of her little breakdown over an acting role. Kate stepped closer and in front of the redhead and saw her red puffy eyes.  
„I'm gonna leave you to it Kate. Dan I'll talk to you later and it's still bullshit but we'll definitely talk again,“ Tammy jumped in.  
Danielle just nodded in acknowledgment too embarrassed about Kate seeing her like that. The older blonde then squeezed Kate's arm in reassurance and left the room. The younger woman sat down on the couch, as close to Danielle as she could and took one of her hands into her own, squeezing it a little. The older woman smiled and traced Kate's hand with her thumbs, drawing small circles on it.  
„Do you want to talk about it,“ the blonde asked suddenly but with a soft tone.  
Kate figured Danielle was upset about the 2 week notice and gave her an option to share the burden or not. She was not going to force the older woman but hoped she'd share some of it with her. The redhead rubbed the bridge of her nose. She was being silly crying over such a thing.  
„I'm just now realizing it's gonna be over. All those years of hard work, building the character up, the acting, the physical training to get extra fit, giving ideas to the writers and it ends just like that? I didn't expect it, I expected at least one more season for my character, now that she found Allie. I tried to reason with them, that there is plenty more to say but they've made their decision – Bea's journey will end with season 4. Before you ask, I can't tell you how, not yet. But all of it kind of....“ Danielle drifted off, turning her gaze away from Kate.  
„I'm sorry Dan, I really am and I have to agree with Tammy. It is bullshit and it's unfair. I don't wanna act in Wentworth if you're not in it. I don't wanna be a part of it then.”  
The blonde was pretty upset about as well and not just because of the acting but it also meant Danielle was gonna return to Sydney. How were they gonna make it work if she was in Melbourne and the redhead on the other side of the continent?  
Danielle laughed gently and pulled the blonde closer to her so the younger woman was almost in her lap. The blonde wasn't complaining as any physical contact with Danielle was more than welcome.  
“Listen to me darling. While your support and aggressive protection is a turn-on and definitely heartwarming, don't quit your day job just yet,” the redhead started with some humor and made Kate laugh.  
“But you know....while this all really and truly sucks, there isn't anything you, me or Tammy can do about it. I'm gonna finish the scenes and it's gonna be over, at least for me. You have season 5 to film and who knows maybe even season 6 if it goes well. I'll have other projects, it's not the end of the world. You might think I'm taking it all lying down, perhaps I am a bit but I'm also being realistic about it now. Sure it hurts but it is as it is.”  
“I know Dan, I know, still sucks though. Fans are gonna riot that's for sure,” the blonde smiled and pushed herself more tightly against the redhead, almost desperate for contact. The older woman fell a bit backwards against the couch pulling Kate with her.  
„If Ballie is gonna be as popular as I know it will, yes they will riot and of course Bea Smith fans might take it the hardest. It's going to suck for all but the secret is to get through it professionally and that's what I intend to do or at least try to do.”  
Kate had climbed into Danielle's lap and had settled in rather comfortably. She rested her hands on the redheads chest and shoulders. Kate looked into Danielle's deep brown orbs and pouted. She still wasn't OK with the decision.  
“I wanna kick their asses for such shit decision,“ she mumbled under her breath.  
„Oh? How would you do it,“ Danielle asked and pulled Kate closer to her by her shirt.  
The blonde was very aware how their chests were touching and her body reacted to it immediately. Her nipples became erect and a very welcome and very enjoyable warmth hit her core. She swallowed.  
„I'd take Tammy with me and stalk them and at the right moment we would pounce. I'd beat them with season 4's script and a bunch of Bea's and Ballies promotional pics. I'd force them to read fan-fiction and show them fans sad and angry comments on Instagram and Twitter,” the younger woman said while rubbing her chest against Danielle's.  
The redhead moved her face closer to Kate's, lips only an inch apart.  
“You're too cruel darling, I don't think they'd be able to take such a punishment,” she whispered against Kate's lips and closed the gap.  
The kiss started slow but turned heated in a matter of seconds. Kate laced her fingers into Danielle's hair and pushed her body more tightly against her. The redheads hands moved from Kate's back to her thighs and slowly disappeared under the short skirt she was wearing. The blonde gasped against Danielle's lips which gave the redhead a perfect opportunity to slip inside with her tongue, deepening the kiss. The younger woman almost came undone when Danielle's tongue touched hers. She didn't hold much back and let the older woman know how much she wanted and needed this.  
The redhead explored the blondes mouth fully and thoroughly, her tongue canvassing every corner of her mouth. Kate moaned. She was extremely turned on by this aggressive side of her girlfriend and wasn't sure how long she was able to hold back. Danielle's hand was moving dangerously close to Kate's overheated core and she grazed her oversensitive bundle of nerves. The blonde's hips jerked forward as a result. Kate broke their searingly deep kiss but the redheads momentum wasn't slowed as she latched her lips onto her neck and continued kissing.  
„God Dan,“ the younger woman gasped.  
„Do you want to stop,“ Danielle asked between her kisses and stopped moving her hand under Kate's skirt.  
„No!“ the blonde replied almost in panic. „Please Dan, I need you, don't stop. I'm so close already,“ she added while pulling the redhead in for another breathtaking kiss. As they were exploring each other's mouths, Danielle gently pushed the blonde off her and stood them both up. Kate immediately wrapped her legs around her hips wanting to keep the close contact. Danielle supported her by putting her hands under her butt and started walking towards the nearest solid surface. The blonde was too lost in the feeling of Danielle's tongue in her mouth, she didn't even realize the other woman had started walking before she was almost slammed against the wall. It wasn't painful but the feeling of Danielle 'man-handling' her brought the blonde even closer to her release. The older woman pushed Kate more tightly against the wall and moved her hand to her most heated part of the body. Kate moved one of her long legs around her girlfriend's hip which gave Danielle much better access the pool of desire. They broke the kiss and the blonde tried to re-initiate it. She stopped as Danielle pushed her panties aside and entered her with two fingers without warning.  
„You're so wet,“ the redhead rasped against Kate's jaw and bit it gently.  
The younger woman pushed her head back against the wall and gave to most lowest moan, surprising the older woman.  
„Just for you, only for you,“ the blonde moaned and it urged Danielle forward with her movements.  
It was hard, it was deep, it was fast and it didn't take long for the blonde to come undone. The moment she did, she recaptured Danielle's swollen lips and let the sound of her release into her mouth. While doing it in the dressing room was exciting, the anticipation that someone would hear them loomed over their heads. Kate didn't exactly want everyone to hear they were having sex and she was sure Danielle would agree.  
Once Kate had calmed down from her release and all the aftershocks had passed, Danielle removed her hand but rested it on her thigh, keeping the blonde against the wall. She nuzzled Kate's neck and hair, enjoying this exciting and intimate closeness. Even though they were in her dressing room, it felt right and she was enjoying this fully. Kate put her arms around Danielle, pulling her closer and she tightened the leg around her hip. They stayed in this awkward position for a while, neither speaking, just enjoying the closeness.  
„Wanna come to my place,“ the blonde asked silently.  
Danielle just nodded and untangled herself from Kate, taking a step back. The younger woman looked thoroughly ravished as she tried to make herself look presentable. They both collected their things and left the set. Once again taking separate vehicles, Kate her car and Danielle her Harley, the met up at the blonde's flat.  
Once inside, Kate asked about food. Since both were hungry but neither willing to cook, a pizza seemed like the best idea. The blonde called and ordered a big one with tons of cheese. Danielle was busy in the fridge, looking for something stonger to drink but finding nothing. She closed the fridge a bit frustrated. A hard drink was very welcome right now. Kate noticed her girlfriends aggravated and uncomfortable mood and she motioned for her to take a seat on the couch.  
„Wait here, I have something you'll like,“ the blonde said as she went to her bedroom.  
The redhead, while a bit confused, took a seat on the couch and waited. She briefly wondered, if the blonde was gonna come back out wearing sexy lingerie but chastised herself. 'Mind out of the gutter,' her inner voice reminded. The blonde came back in a few minutes with a bottle of Bushmills Black Bush whiskey and two glasses. The redhead also noticed she had changed clothes, now sporting extremely short shorts and a loose top. The younger woman set the bottle and glasses down on the table and took a seat next to the older woman, as close as was comfortable.  
“You were right, I do like it,” Danielle said while looking straight into Kate's crystal blue orbs.  
“Oh? What exactly do you like – the whiskey or me?”  
„You're a minx Kate and you know it. I like both of course, but I like you more than a glass of whiskey,“ the redhead replied with a grin and gave a small kiss against the blonde's rather flushed cheek. The redhead uncorked the bottle and poured them both a bit of the liquor. Danielle didn't wait for Kate as she drowned her glass in one gulp.  
“This is really good! Where'd you get it?”  
Kate smiled and rubbed her cheek gently, the feeling of Danielle's lips still lingering. She drowned her glass of whiskey and sighed – it was good.  
“It was a gift from a friend in LA,” she simply stated.  
She was about to continue but there was a knock on the door. Kate got up to answer it and it was the pizza she ordered. Once she payed and settled back on the couch, Danielle had helped herself to another glass of the smooth liquor. The blonde opened the pizza and they both dug in.  
A large pizza and a few more glasses of booze later, the redhead was in a much better mood and became rather handsy, not that Kate was complaining. Danielle pulled Kate closer to her and they were seated shoulder against shoulder. The blonde turned towards the redhead a bit for whatever they were gonna do, talk or make-out, she'd have a perfect view of the older woman's face. The redhead closed the small gap and kissed Kate. The kiss was soft yet passionate but not heated. After some time they broke the kiss and Kate settled tightly against the redhead. The silence was comfortable.  
“What are your plans after we stop filming,” the older woman asked while drawing circles on the blondes arm.  
The motion sent shivers down Kate's back and such delicious waves to her core. The blonde felt a bit embarrassed. She was like a teenager in heat when it came to Danielle and her attention.  
“I was planning to visit my family in Perth and then return to LA. The LA part is mostly because I need to pack my stuff and move permanently back to Australia but it will take a few months,” the blonde replied through the daze she seemed to be in.  
„I was thinking....“ Danielle said but drifted off, hesitating.  
„Go on,“ the blonde encouraged.  
„Maybe you want to come for a visit in Sydney in between Perth and LA or whenever is suitable for you. If you want to of course. I'll understand if you don't want to but thought you'd meet Ahi and...” the redhead was rambling and Kate found it extremely cute.  
„I'd love to come,” she cut Danielle off and kissed her cheek.  
They stayed in comfortable silence once again until Kate moved and before Danielle realized it, she was in the blonde's lap. The tables had been turned while she was daydreaming. The blonde gave a smug smile and pulled the redhead closer. Danielle settled her hands on either side of Kate's head to support her weight but the blonde was quite adamantly pulling her against her own body. The younger woman kissed Danielle's exposed neck, leaving a trail of small lingering kisses.  
“I seem to remember we have some unfinished business from before,” Kate mumbled against the redheads neck.  
Kate's lips felt so good against her neck, Danielle could barely form a reply.  
“The way I remember it, I finished my business.”  
„But I haven't finished mine,“ the younger woman said and moved her kisses higher on the older woman's jaw.  
The redhead was a bit buzzed from the whiskey she drank, so all the touches and feelings were more intense. She felt very heightened and aroused suddenly. As the blonde lingered on her jaw, the redhead moved her head so the next kiss was directed to her lips. Kate wasn't holding back as the encounter in the dressing room flooded back into her mind. When their lips connected she immediately demanded entrance to her girlfriends mouth and thankfully Danielle granted it. The blonde explored the mouth with everything that she had making the other woman moan and push against her with her hips. Their tongues were dancing sensually and almost erotically. Kate suppressed her own moans as this was having an effect on her body as well. This was about Danielle's not her needs right now. The younger woman moved her hands down the redheads back and cupped her butt pulling her more firmly against herself. Their chests were pressed together, hips gently grinding, tongues dancing – it was escalating very quickly. Kate became frustrated because gaining access to Danielle's jeans was quite impossible in this position and she needed that access. She moved her hands between them and lower on the older woman's body. She cupped her girlfriends intimate parts through the jeans and applied some pressure. Danielle gasped and then moaned 'Jesus Kate' straight into her mouth. The blonde broke the kiss and smiled. She continued kissing Danielle's face – the cheekbones, nose, jaw – but avoided lips for now. The redhead was becoming frustrated herself as it wasn't moving in the direction she wanted to fast enough. The older woman ground her hips against Kate's hand that was still between her legs. Kate moved them on the couch. Danielle was now under her and the blonde right on top. She didn't stop appreciating Danielle's face with her kisses and once again caught her lips into a searing kiss. This time it was deeper, hotter and the redhead let her moans be heard. Kate moved, pulling her lover up for a bit and removed her shirt in one quick motion, the redhead now topless, save for her bra. She pushed Danielle back on the couch and moved lower, unbuttoning and unzipping the jeans and pulling them off with the same speed. The older woman was almost bare under Kate, her undergarments the only barrier. The younger woman wasn't stopping here as she unhooked the bra and pulled that off as well. Before Danielle could react much, Kate captured her lips into another deep kiss while her hands roamed on her body. The blonde cupped her girlfriends breast and gently massaged it. The kiss was broken and Kate's lips attached herself on the redheads neck. Danielle moaned and writhed under the blonde's attention. She needed more. When Kate moved her hand inside her panties to feel if she was ready, Danielle met her touch with a thrust of her hips. The blonde smiled against her neck and moved to pull the offending material down her legs and off. The younger woman moved back up and settled comfortably over her. She started kissing her neck, jaw, and eventually capturing her lips into a another searingly deep kiss. Without much more foreplay, Kate entered her and was surprised just how wet and ready Danielle was. As Danielle did in the dressing room, the blonde worked her fast and hard until sweet release. They both slumped down on the couch – Danielle naked and Kate still in her clothes.  
“I guess we're even now,” the redhead finally said, still panting. That had been one of the most intense releases she'd had and was still trying to calm down. Kate laughed against her shoulder.  
“I guess we are.”  
Still trying to catch her breath, the older woman suggested they go to bed and the blonde had agreed. Danielle got up first, very aware of her naked body and extremely aware of Kate's eyes raking over it. She got up and walked towards the bedroom, adding an extra sway to her hips. Before she entered the room, she turned around and winked at the younger woman who was still on the couch, mouth agape.  
“Are you coming,“ she asked and disappeared into the room. Kate almost ran after her and slammed the door shut.

The following two weeks passed without much incident. Kate and Danielle were solid however only Tammy knew of their relationship. The news about Danielle's 'departure' from Wentworth after season 4 were now known to most. While some stayed neural about it not really knowing how to react, others like Robbie, Celia and Nicole, were in shock. Robbie was quite vocal about it, calling it a 'shit decision' and 'bullshit' but Danielle calmed him, saying lashing out on set wasn't the answer. She was grateful to have such good friends however and was saddened she won't be working with them any-more in the near future.  
Once they wrapped up season 4, the cast and crew decided on a party to celebrate and it was at the same time a farewell and thank you party for Danielle. They held it at a local bar which reminded Kate of an old western pub with its old decor and vintage style – she loved it.  
The evening passed nicely and without incidents. Kate kept close to Danielle but gave the older woman her space. She didn't want to appear needy nor clingy, so she kept back. She was, however, close enough should Danielle need her.  
Everyone were drinking, it was a party after all but Kate stayed quite sober drinking two beers and one shot. Danielle was pretty wasted but could still hold a conversation as she was chatting to Robbie quite actively. Kate was talking to Tammy but kept her eye on Danielle. She noticed Robbie getting a bit too hands on with her girlfriend – touching her arm, smiling a bit too friendly and so on and Kate felt jealousy show it's face.  
When Robbie took Danielle for a dance, a slow dance, Kate felt her emotions boiling over. Tammy told her to calm down, its just a dance and that Robbie was just good friends with her but what the younger blonde had witnessed said much more. He was flirting with her. Once the two came back to their table, the blonde moved in, against Tammy's protests. Robbie's hand was once again on Danielle's and when he noticed Kate walking towards them in quite an angry face, he pulled it away. The redhead was a bit too drunk by now to even realize what was about to happen.  
“What's up,” Kate asked, appearing cool but her eyes were shooting daggers and body emanated dark aura towards Robbie.  
“Not much,” the older woman smiled at Kate, „just chatting and stuff.“  
Robbie nodded and smiled a bit nervously at Kate. He was confused about her aggressive demeanor towards him right now.  
„Really? Seemed like you two were flirting to me,“ the younger woman said without much thinking.  
Danielle wasn't paying much attention currently as she was looking for something from her phone.  
“Relax 'Allie',” Robbie said, „we stopped filming, you can turn back to Kate now. I was just giving Danielle here some support and lifting her mood after getting fired.“  
Kate realized the way she had come off, seemed wrong and she was acting silly.  
„Yeah, of course. Sorry about that,“ Kate replied while laughing nervously.  
Had she put her foot into her mouth and was worried over nothing? Robbie also laughed.  
„I swear you just acted like you are Dan's girlfriend. I got worried for a moment you were gonna punch me,” he said while still laughing.  
Kate looked at Danielle, who didn't say anything about their relationship and she got a bit worried. She decided to leave it. Surely Danielle not confirming their relationship status meant nothing. Right?  
“Oh no, we're just friends Robbie. I just forgot we were no longer acting. I blame the shots I drank.”  
Kate then excused herself and went back to Tammy. The older blonde said nothing but saw that Kate seemed very upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Kate upset? :(


	21. Part XXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Kate's relationship evolving..or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the major delay. Had tons of things happening in real life and ofc was kinda stuck with this fic for a while. Hopefully now I can take it to the end. Thank you for the sweet and encouraging comments - your love is greatly appreciated, both platonic and more :p
> 
> Once again I apologize for any mistakes as English is not my first language (it's third).  
> Any private suggestions and comments can be sent to malicemarm@gmail.com as always.

The next few days, after the party in the pub, Kate and Danielle had no interaction. Danielle had tried to contact Kate but the blonde didn't pick up. The redhead eventually stopped trying and messaged the younger woman with 'Give me a call when you're free. Xo', assuming the blonde was just busy. She didn't want to seem too desperate for Kate's attention.  
Kate was still upset about their relationship status that hasn't been confirmed by Danielle. Tammy was the only one who knew about them and it worried the younger woman. The other blonde told Kate to not make a big deal about it, that Danielle was drunk at the party and blaming her for not confirming anything to Robbie, wasn't exactly fair. Kate understood that but it still had hurt. It had seemed to her like she was some dirty secret, a secret affair that the redhead didn't dare to share with the others. Of course Kate was aware that was probably not the case, but it had hurt nevertheless.  
On the fourth day Kate decided to let it go and gave Danielle a call. She had missed her girlfriends voice and she wasn't sure she could handle another day without hearing it. She also didn't want a silly falling out between them, so decided to get over her 'issue' - for now. Kate made a mental note to approach the subject eventually but for now, it was forgotten.  
The redhead picked up after the third ring with a happy voice.  
„Hey!“  
After hearing Danielle's raspy voice, the blondes mood lifted immediately. She hadn't realized how much she had missed the redhead and smiled. She couldn't stay mad, no matter how she would try and Tammy had been right – it was unfair to blame her girlfriend for something she wasn't even aware of, especially when drunk.  
„Hey, sorry for not calling earlier. I've been so busy with packing and organizing and it just slipped my mind,“ the younger woman explained. She hated to lie but it was an innocent white lie to avoid any misunderstandings.  
„It's alright darling. I've been the same. Took me a while to send all my stuff to Sydney, the organizing and planning was a real drag. I also rode on my Harley from Melbourne to Sydney, so that was rather time consuming itself but fun. Finally I'm settled. So I actually called you a few days for two reasons. Firstly I wanted to ask when I can expect you here?“  
The redhead sounded very excited and Kate realized her little 'upset period' had truly been silly. She suddenly felt guilty about it, Danielle obviously had no idea about it.  
„I'm gonna go visit my family first and then I'll come to you, if that's alright? How about next week? I can book my flight to LA after and go straight to the airport from yours.“  
„Next week is absolutely fine,“ the redhead beamed.  
„What's the second reason,“ the blonde asked excitedly.  
„I missed your voice and wanted to talk to you,“ the redhead replied in a more calmer tone of voice.  
Kate felt even more guilty about her four day long silence and her heart ached.  
„I missed you too,“ she replied, „ so much. I can't wait to see you and kiss you.“  
„Me too darling, me too,“ the other woman replied.  
They talked for a while until Danielle had to go as her son needed attention. They said their goodbye's and Kate had almost slipped and told her she loved her. She caught her tongue on the last second and was relived when the redhead didn't pick up on it. Such declaration, especially the first time, should be done face to face and definitely not over the phone.  
Danielle was very excited to have Kate visit her as the blonde had never been to her place in Sydney. She was also excited to see how her girlfriend and Ahi would get along. She had not told the blonde yet but she spoke to her younger son about Adam leaving. She tried to explain to him why and Ahi seemed to understand, she hoped. She had also hinted, she has a new 'friend' and that Ahi would meet her soon. Her son seemed happy about it. Danielle was rather relieved that Ahi was so young, it was easier to adapt to the changes in life and she hoped those changes would be permanent eventually. 

Kate was in a much better mood after their conversation and she couldn't wait to see Danielle next week. Her trip to her family home went rather smoothly. All her way there she was in a happy mood and it was all thanks to her girlfriend.  
Once she arrived and everyone greeted her and hugged her, she was left alone with her mother. The questions about her 'sexual life' and 'love life' started almost immediately. Kate had to roll her eyes but she was definitely expecting it.  
„Really mum, get straight into it will ya,“ she laughed but didn't feel offended by it.  
„You've been single for a while and I'm curious if there is someone in your life,“ her mum replied, looking serious.  
Her daughter has always been a bit private about her personal life but she was over 30 now and her worry, that Kate will never settle down, came forward the moment the blonde stepped through the front door. Kate just sighed and realized there was no way she could avoid it. She decided to tell her mother about Danielle and hoped her mum was gonna be OK with it. The conversation about sexuality had never come up before, so the blonde was a bit unsure where her mum stood regarding it.  
„There is someone...“ she said leaving it hanging between them.  
Her mother was interested instantaneously and seemed to perk up.  
“Really? Why haven't you told me anything? Is it serious? Did you meet him on the set of Wentworth? When can I meet him?”  
“Calm yourself mum,“ Kate laughed again, her mothers eagerness and 'questions diarrhea' amusing her. It didn't go unnoticed to the blonde that her mother assumed it was a man and it worried her a bit.  
“Yes, it was a slowly evolving relationship, yes, yes, hopefully soon,“ the younger woman replied to all the questions, „and mum....,“ she continued.  
Her mother was listening eagerly and Kate let out a nervous breath.  
„...it's not a man, it's a woman....”  
Her mum was a bit surprised by that revelation but Kate witnessed no negative reaction on her face. Her mother's surprised look suddenly turned into a smiling one and she pulled her daughter into a warm full-body hug. The younger woman felt like something heavy was lifted from her chest and hugged back in full force.  
“I am so happy you found someone.“  
„I was worried you'd not be OK with the 'woman' part,” Kate confessed while slowly pulling away from the hug.  
„Oh my baby girl, of course I'm OK with it. It doesn't matter to me if it's a man or a woman. As long as you're happy, as long as that person makes you happy – it's all that matters to me,” her mum said while rubbing Kate's cheeks with her thumbs.  
“Who is it? Is she known? Does she make you happy? You have to bring her for a visit.“  
Another 'question diarrhea' as Kate laughed once again. Her mum was eager to know all the details. She took her mum's hand into her own and smiled.  
“She does make me happy mum, very happy, happiest than I've ever been and she is known,” she said, still not revealing the identity of the woman she loved.  
Her mother became more excited for her daughter and almost demanded to know who the mystery woman was. Since Kate met her on the set and since she is known, it had to be an actress. Kate decided to reveal the secret.  
„Danielle Cormack.“  
“You're serious Kate? Danielle Cormack is the woman you're in a romantic relationship with? I always thought she was straight but I suppose I was wrong. Wow! I didn't expect that, to be honest. I mean, it's great news, it's fabulous news, it's wonderful....”  
“Oh my god mum, are you a fan?!“  
Kate was in disbelief, she wasn't even aware of it. Her mum was a fan of her girlfriend. This was getting better.  
„I watch TV-shows on the television Kate,“ her mum said rolling her eyes, „and I've seen Xena, Rake, Underbelly and Wentworth, I think she's really good,” her mother tried to explain, a small flush rising to her cheeks.  
„You are such a fan mum! Oh this is gold! I have to definitely bring her over then.“  
The younger blonde tried her best to not laugh but it was too much. Her mum seemed a bit embarrassed and Kate was gonna milk it as best as she could. Kate's mother wasn't having it and tried to embarrass her daughter back.  
“I can see it now,“ she said, „Kate Cormack? Perhaps Kate Jenkinson-Cormack? Maybe she decides to take your name? Danielle Jenkinson? No no she seems like the more dominating partner, definitely Kate Cormack..“  
„Stop it mum! We're not getting married!”  
The younger woman was so embarrassed, images of her and Danielle's wedding flashing in her mind. A huge blush was covering her face and neck and she looked away from her mother.  
“I'm sorry baby. It was too good of a chance. But on a more serious note, I am truly happy for you. I was worried you wouldn't settle for anyone and it seems you were waiting for her all this time.”  
The rest of the stay went smoothly. Everyone in her family were pleased and happy for Kate and couldn't wait to meet Danielle in person. The blonde made a mental note to talk to Danielle about visiting. She also asked her family to not post anything about their relationship. She made an excuse of 'Filming of Wentworth just ended and their relationship being new, they didn't want the public's attention just yet'. At least Kate hoped that was the reason for secrecy from Danielle's side. Her family made her promise to bring the redhead for a visit and she almost vowed to do so.  
Kate was on her way to Sydney, to Danielle, after a week with her family. Her heart felt light and it was full of anticipation. Her family's acceptance of her relationship with Danielle was lifting and calmness had entered her body and mind. Kate boarded her flight to Sydney and in a little more than 6 hours, she'd see the woman she loved. 

Danielle was busy cleaning when her phone beeped. She checked and it was a message from Kate. 'Boarding the plane. Be with you soon! Miss you! Xoxoxoxoxo'  
The redhead instantly smiled and replied 'Miss you too! See you soon. Xoxoxo'  
She put the phone down and continued with the chores. Once done, she checked the time and had plenty of it before she had to go and pick Kate up from the airport. The blonde had insisted she'd take a taxi but the redhead had put her foot down with 'Don't argue with me Kate, I'm picking you up in my car'. Eventually Kate had agreed.  
Previously she'd had a feeling like Kate was upset or angry about something and it almost seemed like it was directed at her. She did wonder if she had done something to piss the other woman off but nothing came to mind. She also noticed it started right after the Wentworth celebration/farewell party but she didn't recall anything she might've done or said to upset the blonde. She was a bit paranoid about it but as always assumed she was overthinking and over-worrying about nothing. If Kate had been angry because of something she did or said, the redhead was clueless but she assumed it would come up eventually if it was still an issue. It was, however, quite possible the blonde was just busy packing as she had said and there was absolutely no reason to create silly drama scenarios in her mind.  
Few hours later Ahi had returned from his play-date and was now begging to be taken with to meet his mommy's new 'friend' Kate. Originally Danielle had planned to go alone and had called a good and trustworthy friend to watch Ahi while she was gone but she was rethinking that plan now. Why not take her son with? He could meet Kate immediately and they could get to know one another early. She eventually agreed to take him with and the boy was over the moon happy and excited about it. She ushered Ahi to go and get cleaned up. While the boy was busy in the bathroom, she picked out some nice and comfortable clothes for him to wear and called her friend to let her know there was no need to babysit him. She also messaged Kate and let her know she wasn't arriving alone but with Ahi instead – a heads up so the blonde wouldn't be surprised.  
Danielle was waiting in front of the airport inside her car when Kate's flight finally landed. She was nervous like a teenager meeting her crush for the first time and craved for a cigarette suddenly. She had lessened the nasty habit to a minimum but occasionally she craved it. She took a sip from her water bottle and looked at her son who was one the back seat, playing with his toy car. The driver side door was open and most of the windows down and there was a nice breeze going through the machine. It was a pretty warm day but not hot, so the redhead had dressed comfortably – her favorite ripped jeans, random t-shirt she had in her drawer and a leather jacket. She had her older white trainers on her feet. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and she wore her sunglasses. Ahi was dressed similarly, save for the leather jacket, which was a denim jacket in his case – both were comfortable. She had messaged Kate to look for them in front of the airport once she came out.  
On her way through the airport, Kate was smiling. Her excitement was through the roof. She and Danielle hadn't seen each other for almost two weeks and it was too long. Kate had also gotten Ahi an action-figure she saw in a toy-store she passed, while on her way to the airport, and hoped the boy would like it. She got her luggage, one on wheels and a backpack accompanied with a small purse, and started heading towards the exit. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, so she stopped and checked it. A message from Danielle letting her know where to look once she exited the airport. 'Not long now' Kate thought and continued walking with an even better mood.  
The second she got out of the noisy airport, she spotted Danielle and her smile grew. The redhead had gotten up and waved from her car and started to walk towards her. Kate almost ran to her. When she reached her, she dropped her bags and jumped into Danielle's arms and kissed her immediately. Danielle caught her easily and reciprocated the kiss. The kiss was sweet and fast but left them both quite breathless. It had been a long time since their last proper kiss though. Once they parted Kate pulled the redhead into a strong hug almost refusing to let go. Danielle laughed into Kate's neck and with her voice muffled said she missed her too.  
“Sorry Dan,“ the blonde said while untangling herself from her girlfriend, „I really missed you and when I saw you I just needed to touch you.“  
The younger woman felt a bit embarrassed about her display of emotions but looking at the redhead it was positively reciprocated.  
„It's alright darling,” Danielle said, „come, my car's over there,“ she added while pointing towards a dark blue sedan few meters away.  
Before Kate could even move, Danielle took her bags and went to her car. Kate followed her. Ahi had come out of the car, curious and intrigued about Kate. The redhead stopped next to the boy and introduced him to the blonde. Kate introduced herself back and shook Ahi's hand – quite a firm shake. Kate commented 'what a gentleman' and the boy blushed from embarrassment. Before Danielle could put the bags away, Kate had taken the small gift out of her backpack and handed it to Ahi and he loved it. He even hugged Kate before getting back inside the car and started opening the package, eager to get to the action figure.  
They were all settled inside the car, buckled in and Danielle started the car. Ahi had gotten the toy out of its package and was happily playing with it, oblivious to Kate's and Danielle's conversation. During the drive, the conversation was light. Danielle thanked Kate for the gift she brought even though she didn't need to and the blonde brushed it off, saying it was nothing, plus Ahi seemed to love it. While waiting behind red lights, Danielle occasionally took Kate's hand into her own and the younger woman brought the hand to her lips, kissing the fingers gently. The other half of the trip Kate engaged with Ahi, making silly jokes and making the boy laugh. They seemed to get along just fine and it brought a sense of hope into Dainelle's heart. She reminded herself that 'slow and steady' was still the pace but she felt things moving into their places quite nicely. She dared to even think about a future with Kate but didn't dream too much as things could crumble very easily. She looked at the blonde and at Ahi from the rear-view window and smiled – everything seemed perfect.  
The two weeks at Danielle's almost flew by and before Kate realized it was her last few days with them before she was heading to LA. She had enjoyed her time with the redhead and her son and the thought about leaving made her heart crunch. It wasn't a permanent leave as she was going to LA to wrap her things up. Originally she was moving back to Australia and for good but to be apart from Danielle for a month or more didn't sit well with her and her mood dropped.  
The redhead noticed Kate's foul mood almost immediately and this time decided to ask about it. They were alone for the second part of this week as Ahi was with his father, so they had some well deserved privacy and time for each other. The blonde was seated on the couch in the living room, nursing a cup of tea which had gone cold by now. Danielle took a seat next to the younger woman.  
„Kate, are you alright?“ she said and with her hand on the blonde's shoulder tried to catch her attention.  
The blonde was brought out of her thoughts and she covered Danielle's hand with her own and smiled.  
„Yeah I'm OK, why do you ask?“  
„Just a feeling I got and you seem a bit sad.“  
The blonde's smile disappeared as she turned toward the redhead. She took her hands into her own and looked into the dark brown orbs, which were full of care.  
„I was thinking about my trip to LA and being apart from you for so long.“  
Danielle put her arm around Kate's shoulders and pulled her closer. She nuzzled the blonde's hair with her nose and gently sighed into it. Kate shuddered as a shiver ran down her back and straight into her core from the feeling – a good feeling.  
“You told me it was for two months tops?“  
Kate nodded while very aware that the redhead said it into her hair.  
„Well....I was thinking about it earlier,“ Danielle continued and moved her hand from Kate's shoulder to her back, caressing it gently, “I have some time off in a few weeks and I planned to take a trip to New York, but I could change that trip to LA instead and visit you.”  
The blonde went stiff and Danielle felt it immediately taking her hand off her back.  
„If you want of course and have time. If not then I'll go to New York instead,“ she offered.  
“Of course I'll have time Dan! That's an excellent plan. You should definitely come!”  
The younger woman was happy and excited at the same time and she smiled while turning toward her girlfriend. Danielle returned the smile. She took the blondes hands in her own and raised it to her lips, leaving small kisses on the back of it and moving to the palm. Kate said nothing but her eyes followed the redheads lips. Her breath started to come out in short bits as Danielle's lips moved from the palm of her hand to the fingers – kissing them one by one. The blonde swallowed hard. Their gazes locked. Neither knew who moved first but their lips met in a most slow and sensual kiss they'd ever experienced. The kiss was agonizingly slow and deep and Kate fought hard not to moan but failed. The blonde pushed inside the redheads mouth without resistance and explored it fully. She pushed her body fully against Danielle's and brushed her chest against her. Danielle laced her fingers into Kate's hair, pulling at it but not hurting. The blonde moved even closer and slid into the other woman's lap, knees on either side of her hips. They broke the kiss for only a second to catch their breaths and it was re-initiated. Things escalated quite quickly as Danielle pulled Kate's shirt over her head, leaving her topless. The blonde smirked as her choice to walk around bra-less had payed off when the redhead cupped her breasts with her hands. The heat from the palms sent delicious shivers down to Kate's already overheated core. She was amazed how a small touch from Danielle could make her body react sexually. It had never happened before with her previous partners, at least not immediately. She pushed into the hands and bit on the redheads lower lip drawing a small moan out of her. Kate moved her hands on Danielle's back, moving them under the shirt and slowly up the spine. The blonde's movements left the redhead as a quivering mess so she broke the heated kiss which earned her a sound of frustration from Kate. Danielle latched her lips onto the younger woman's neck – sucking, biting, licking while her hands massaged the breasts. Kate pushed against the hands more forcefully, almost demanding more contact. She laced her hands into Danielle's fading red hair and pulled her closer against her neck. The blonde tried to get Danielle's shirt off but fumbled with it and the redhead wasn't helping. Kate let out yet another frustrated sound as the need to feel her lovers bare skin was overwhelming.  
“Come on Dan,“ she almost whined, „ take it off!“  
The redhead stopped assaulting the blondes neck. She looked into the crystal blue orbs and smirked.  
„Are you asking or telling me?“  
The blonde tried to kiss her but it was denied.  
„Does it matter?“  
„Oh it does as it will set the tone for tonight, my darling. So which is it?“  
Danielle needed to hear from the blonde's mouth which way it was gonna go. Kate contemplated for a moment – will she demand or ask nicely?  
The redhead wasn't exactly patient herself as she started to leave small kisses on Kate's jaw, cheeks and the corner of the mouth. Not able to last any longer Kate takes her loves face into her hands.  
“Take your shirt off and touch me Dan,“ she demands making the redhead smile.  
Danielle took her shirt off in a fast motion and revealed to the blonde that she wasn't wearing a bra either. Kate's eyes were fixed on the revealed flesh in front of her and she licked her lips. But she set the tone as the redhead pushed the blonde off her and on her back on the couch with quite a thump. She climbed on top of the blonde and settled down on her, chest on chest, breast against breast. She captured Kate's lips into a searing kiss and moved her hand between them. She pinched her nipple harder this time and the blonde moaned into her mouth in pleasure. Danielle broke their kiss abruptly and moved lower. She soothed the aching nipples with her tongue and listened to the blonde's reactions. The younger woman almost writhed under her needing and wanting more contact but the redhead seemed to take her time. Kate started panting as Danielle worked on her breasts and nipples. She felt Danielle's hand moving lower on her body and stopping at the hem of the loose pants she chose to wear. She felt excited and aroused at the same time and raised her hips towards the redhead, indicating she wanted her to continue and not stall. The other woman moved back up and roughly kissed Kate. She demanded entrance to her mouth and it was granted without delay. Tongues battled, moans echoed in the flat. The hand on the waistband of the pants moved and disappeared inside. Danielle gave a surprised gasp into Kate's mouth as she discovered she wasn't wearing panties either. The blonde tried to smirk through the kiss but found it really hard and Danielle wasn't letting her get her way as she gently bit her tongue. The action sent a new fresh wave of heat down her core and her hips pushed against the hand that was resting on top of her intimate parts but not doing anything. The redhead pushed Kate back on the couch and felt around the hotness with her hand. Her lover was soaking wet and the pants were ruined by it.  
“Dan, stop teasing and take them off. I can't hold on much longer, I need you,“ the blonde almost pleaded through the kiss they were still sharing. Danielle smiled and whispered 'patience' against her lips. She pulled the pants down to Kate's ankles and then off entirely, leaving the younger woman naked under her. She moved back up and gazed into her lover's eyes with adoration and recaptured the already swollen lips into a gentle kiss this time. Kate reciprocated the kiss, surprised at the gentleness of it as the tone before had been a bit rough and she liked it. She wasn't complaining though. While rough Dan was definitely hot, she liked the gentle one more. She moved her hands on the redheads toned back, making sure to caress and touch every part of it, the smoothness of it arousing her more. While kissing, the redheads jeans covered knee moved between Kate's legs and parted them. The knee pushed against her wet center and the blonde gasped at the sensation. The kissing continued gently and softly. Danielle's tongue explored Kate's mouth fully, every part of her mouth thoroughly marked by it. Kate pushed against the leg and tried to grind against it to get some friction. It worked for a while as Danielle let her have that pleasure but then moved her leg away, taking the pleasure away at the same time. Kate wanted to protest, she wanted to scold her lover for being a tease but Danielle was leading this ride. The kiss continued after a small break for air. It was a bit rougher this time and it turned the heat up in Kate's body. The blonde gasped in pleasure when Danielle moved her hand lower on her intimate parts and entered her with two fingers unexpectedly. Kate was so wet she slid in without effort.  
The kiss got broken as the blonde needed her air for moaning, gasping and sighing as the redhead worked her magic with her fingers. Danielle's lips found work on Kate's neck, once again sucking on it and biting but this time harder. All the biting and sucking and moving inside her sent more and more waves of pleasure down to Kate's core. Danielle worked the blonde harder and rougher than usual and it didn't take long for the wonderful release to overcome her lover.  
Kate came down from the peak of pleasure slowly as Danielle was dragging it out with her skillful fingers and wandering tongue on the neck. 

Some time later they were both lying on the couch, Kate naked and Danielle topless, and enjoying each others body warmth. The blonde was making lazy circles with her fingers on the redheads arm, tracing them down on her half-exposed hip. She felt Danielle's body shiver so her touch had a desired effect.  
„What are you doing,“ the redhead asked in a half-dreamy daze nuzzling the blonde's neck with her nose.  
Kate moved her fingers from her hip to the toned stomach and then higher, dangerously close to her breasts.  
„Touching the object of my desire,“ she replied and softly cupped one of the breasts. Danielle reacted to the touch and pushed into the hand.  
„Awfully bold of you,“ Danielle half-gasped, half-whispered against the blonde's neck.  
Kate moved and was now straddling her lover. She pulled Danielle up into a sitting position by her shoulders which left them face to face and chest to chest. The blonde's knees were on either side of the redheads thighs and she moved against the jeans which worked wonders for her own intimate parts. She was hurriedly reminded that this time it was about Danielle as she had already received her bit of pleasure for tonight. She moved closer and her lips softly crazed against the redheads.  
“Bold is my middle name,“ she whispered and captured the plump lips with her own.  
The kiss was sweet and slow full of emotions left unsaid and both of them felt them. Kate stayed gentle as she was setting the pace here as well. While she had thoroughly enjoyed the previously rougher flow of events she felt the need to repay gently. Danielle wasn't protesting and let the blonde do as she pleased, the reigns were in the blondes hands.  
The kiss continued slowly, endearingly hotly. Both were getting into it, Danielle offering small and quiet moans and Kate letting out breathy gasps and hip movement against the redheads pelvis. Kate slid her hands on Danielle's exposed back and slowly dragged her nails down – hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to draw blood. She was sure marks would be there by tomorrow and she smiled against the redheads lips. Danielle hissed as Kate's nails dug into her skin. It hurt but was pleasurable at the same time. She kept her own hands on the blondes thighs caressing them. The heat from her hands was sending heat to Kate's core and there was a danger of her getting distracted by it, forgetting her true goal. Kate was impossibly aroused by all of this. She stopped Danielle's hands by putting them on the couch and keeping them there. The redhead got the hint and when the blonde raised her hands from her, she kept hers down. Kate continued with her gentle onslaught of Danielle's body. She pushed the redhead down on the soft couch and settled over her, her hands on either side of her red-haired beauties head. She bowed down against Danielle and kissed her with a more desperate fervor. The kiss was reciprocated with the same amount of passion and fervor and it left them both quite breathless. They broke the kiss and it was re-initiated fast only after a few seconds. The blonde settled on top of the redhead more comfortably or more fully, their chests were touching, nipples against nipples. Kate felt Danielle's buds react immediately until they became rock hard and screamed for attention. She slid her hands between them and once again cupped on of the breasts and felt the redhead push against the hand. The kiss intensified as Kate almost demanded permission into her love's mouth. It's granted of course and once the blonde slips in the wetness and heat that greets her is undeniable. She explores slowly, gently and deeply so that every part of the redheads mouth was at her mercy. Tongues met but there was no battle as Kate vanquished the small threat from inside the mouth. Danielle wasn't exactly struggling but the way the blonde touched her and moved on top, left her in a state of arousal and desire hard to control. She moaned and pushed her body more firmly against Kate's hand and body in general. She needed more, she wanted more contact and hoped to give enough indication for her lover to move forward.  
Kate, of course, got all the hints Danielle was sending her – the moans, the pushing of the body, the small bite on her tongue – and dared not to disappoint. She became more aggressive with her kissing as her hand worked on her love's breast. She teased the nipple, rolling it between her fingertips and giving a small pinch. A low raspy growl came from the depths of the redheads throat as a response and the blonde was pleased. She broke the kiss rather abruptly and Danielle protested following her lips. Kate pushed her back on the couch and looked into her eyes.  
„Stay,“ she said and moved lower on the jaw, leaving a trail of searing kisses behind until reaching the insatiable neck. She dove in and licked a wet trail from the jaw to the redheads collarbone all the while working on the breast and nipple. She concentrated on one breast, leaving the other unattended on purpose. This added frustration and an extra need in Danielle, she needed for Kate to touch her more.  
The blonde smiled mischievously and moved back higher right next to Danielle's ear. She blew into it and it sent shivers of pleasure down the redheads body hitting her straight into the core.  
„Kate....,“ Danielle whispered, „please....,“ she begged.  
„Shhhh, patience my dear, not long now. Let me enjoy you fully,“ the blonde replied and moved away and then lower on the body. She skipped the neck and decided to make good on her word a bit faster. She closed her hot wet lips over the neglected nipple, sucking and licking it. She plays with it, using her tongue making each caress count. Her other hand worked on the other breast, massaging the aroused globe. She listened to Danielle's reactions and was extremely pleased at what she heard. The redhead was writhing underneath her, gasping and moaning.  
Danielle laced her fingers into the blondes hair, pulling at it. She was sure a few times she even hurt Kate but the the latter didn't let it show. She'll apologize later. She was amazed at the feelings, the emotions, the effects Kate had on her body with so little contact. She'd never felt like that before with anyone. She needed to feel more. This very moment, Kate moves her kisses and licks lower, a hot pleasurable trail until the toned stomach. She stops as she moves her fingers close to the jeans Danielle was still wearing, slipping her fingertips inside. The redhead moves her hips up to meet Kate's fingers but the blonde doesn't move further, at least not yet. She circled the bellybutton with her tongue, leaving a wet trace behind. She moved lower, her licks turning into soft kisses until she reaches the jeans with her mouth. She doesn't waste more time as she unbuttons the garment and pulls the zipper down. While Kate enjoyed when Danielle wore her ripped and trashy looking jeans, this time they had to come off. She pulled them down slowly, leaving kisses on the redheads thighs and legs while on her way down. Danielle was very aware that Kate had pulled her panties off at the same time and it sent a fresh wave of heat straight to her overheated and dripping core. The blonde pulls both of the garments off, noticing how wet the white panties are and smiles. Her little foreplay had worked, it had done wonders to her love's body. She moved back up with kisses. Each kiss lingering more than usual on the heated skin. Danielle was becoming rather impatient and Kate decided to give what she so yearned for. She moved higher and decided to have a little taste. Her decision surprised the redhead but she willingly parted her legs to give her better access. She was on the verge of release and needed for the blonde to touch her. It didn't matter to her how she did it, as long as she did. She was ready to beg for it again if necessary. Time for teasing and games was over as Kate moved forward and tasted the overflowing pond of heat. She worked on it with her tongue for a while until she felt the redhead was close to becoming undone. She stopped, Danielle protested.  
“Kate, darling please, don't stop, not now,” she moaned, she was so close.  
The blonde moved from facing the heated center to facing her love and kissed her gently. Her hand and fingers replaced her tongue as she worked her own magic on the clit. The redhead reacted to the unexpected touch.  
„I wasn't planning on stopping,” the blonde replied and captured Danielle's lips into a deep kiss. All the while her fingers worked the clit, bringing the redhead closer to her peak but not quite. They broke the kiss and Danielle gasped a 'Please Kate!' quite loudly into the room. The blonde entered her with two of her fingers, slowly at first, making sure her lover felt it fully. She was not disappointed as Danielle grabbed onto body fully with both of her arm, pulling her closer against her. Kate not no desire to stall it longer as she believed she had 'tortured' the redhead enough. She moved her fingers and thumb, kissed and bit the neck and breasts until Danielle finally got the long awaited, long teased release. It was sublime as the redhead moaned Kate's name into the empty flat, over and over.  
Later they had once again settled on the couch, half-lying on top of one another. It was comfortable, serene and neither made any move to get up.  
“You surprised me darling,“ Danielle broke the silence.  
„With what?“  
„What you did earlier,“ the redhead elaborated, „it might sound stupid and cliche but it was truly the best I've experienced so far.”  
Kate felt embarrassment and chuckled into Danielle's shoulder.  
“You're just saying....”  
The redhead turned so she was facing Kate and took her face between her hands, looking serious.  
“I'm telling the truth,” she said and kissed the blonde every so gently, lips softly brushing. Kate nodded and smiled. They settled back on the couch, enjoying the warmth of each others bodies until drifting off as sleep overcame them. 

The last few days went by too fast for Kate's liking but she wasn't complaining. They spent the days doing domestic stuff like lounging on the couch, watching a movie or a TV-show, even cooking. They also went out a few times to just walk, have a nice dinner somewhere and visited a club to dance. Kate knew Danielle was a good dancer but she was surprised by the moves she had witnessed. Of course she had to claim her stake when few of the women had tried to hit on the redhead. Kate had stepped up between them, put her arm around Danielle's shoulders and kissed her cheek. Thankfully it had been enough for these women to get the hint and move away. Danielle had commented how possessive Kate was and kissed her on the lips gently. It made the blonde smile as she replied with 'Yep!'. Rest of the night went without interruptions.  
The blonde's favorite part had been the occasional drive around the town on Danielle's Harley Davidson which usually ended with them stumbling inside the flat and Kate ravishing Danielle or the other way around. The blonde couldn't help it because Danielle in leathers and on that monster of a bike, looking all tough and hot, always turned her on. Overall it had been a dream come true for Kate. Spending time with Danielle, sharing some of her life and the experiences was all the blonde could ever ask for. The lovemaking was also mind-blowing and, if it was even possible, it got better with each time.  
'Sex addict' her inner self mocked and Kate was rather amused by it.  
The dreadful day had finally arrived. Kate was leaving for LA. While she was getting ready by packing up her stuff and taking a shower, it gave Danielle time to think on their relationship and other things. The last week or so had been wonderful. Danielle partially understood it was currently the 'honeymoon' part of their relationship but somehow she was sure the 'honeymoon' period would last. Everything about the blonde was perfect in her eyes. She was truly saddened Kate had to leave for LA but she kept telling herself it was only for a few months as the blonde planned to move back to Australia and for good. They hadn't really talked about their future or any kind of arrangements like where was Kate gonna move to? Melbourne or maybe a bit closer like Sydney? Would they or should they even think about moving in together? Was it too soon? Was it the right choice? They had to talk about things like that but Danielle decided they would once she visits Kate in LA as that plan was still active in her mind.  
Kate emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was blow-dried and she was fully clothed. She opted to wear her light blue skinny jeans and a simple top. After all it was quite hot outside. She checked herself over from the mirror and was pleased with what she saw. She had worn a light amount of make-up, a simple touch up of the skin, lips and eyes but nothing too extreme. While she preferred to walk around without make-up, she felt the need to make herself prettier for Danielle. She noticed her bags, save for her purse, were no longer in the bedroom. 'Dan probably took them to the door' she thought to herself.  
She checked through the purse, making sure she had everything and then moved to the living room where the redhead was waiting.  
„All done,“ Danielle asked the moment Kate returned from the bedroom.  
„Yeah, I took my time of course,“ the blonde replied and winked. She moved to Danielle and pulled her into a full body hug. The hug was reciprocated fully as they stood there enveloped in each others arms.  
Kate nuzzled the redheads quite messy looking hair taking in the sweet scent of the shampoo Danielle had used this morning.  
„I don't wanna leave,“ she whispered against the hair and moved her hands up and down the redheads back.  
Danielle pulled Kate closer against her body, enjoying the blondes hands on her back and face in her hair. She sighed.  
„I don't want you to go either but it's temporary,“ the redhead said while pulling slightly away from the blonde, breaking the hug. They still stayed close. Danielle initiated a kiss this time. It was tender, full of promises and emotions. Kate wanted to deepen it but the redhead pulled away.  
„It's only for a few months,“ she continued while taking Kate's hand into her own,“ and I will try to visit you at least once if I can.“ She raised the hand to her lips and kissed the back of it. Once again the blonde just nodded and smiled.  
Danielle had offered to give Kate a lift to the airport and it was time to go already. There was a doorbell and the redhead seemed a bit surprised. She moved to open the door with a bit of a confusion on her face.  
„Adam?“  
„Sorry to drop in unannounced but I just came to get the last of my things. Thought you didn't mind,“ he said while moving inside the flat not waiting for an actual invitation. He was still quite sore about the breakup and held it against his ex-partner. His eyes fell on top of Kate who was standing a few feet away looking confused.  
„I don't believe we've met,“ he said while extending his hand towards the blonde, „i'm Adam, Dan's ex“. Kate accepted the hand a bit hesitantly but shook it nonetheless.  
„Kate, Dan's....,“  
„My friend,“ the redhead interrupted abruptly.  
„Yeah, her friend,“ Kate finished in a bit irritate voice.  
Adam, of course, noticed the exchange.  
„Nice to meet you Kate, Dan's friend,” said and then turned to Danielle and asked where the rest of his stuff was. Danielle showed him where she put the things but as she was returning to the living room, she heard the door to the flat slam shut. She noticed Kate was gone as were her bags. She hurriedly followed as she had heard the door only few seconds ago. She almost ran to the corridor an saw Kate waiting for the elevator.  
„Kate! Where are you going? Adam is gonna leave soon and I can drop you off, there's still time,” the redhead said stopping a few feet from the blonde.  
„Just forget it Dan, I'll take a taxi. I already called for one,” Kate replied not looking at her girlfriend, sounding pissed off.  
The redhead took a step forward but Kate put her hand up, so she stopped. Danielle was confused. What was up with Kate? Was it because of Adam?  
„Why? He's only picking up a few boxes and he's gonna be gone. What's wrong?”  
Kate turned her head towards the redhead and looked her straight in the eyes.  
„It's not about Adam, it's about us,” the blonde said in a more stronger voice. The elevator had arrived and the doors opened. Kate took her bags and stepped inside and pushed the ground floor button.  
„What about us Kate? What do you mean,“ the redhead almost pleaded. She had obviously missed something.  
„Your friend Dan? I'm not your friend,” Kate said as the elevator doors closed taking her down. The taxi was already waiting when she stepped outside of the building. The driver put her bag in the trunk as Kate got in. She told her destination and drove off.  
Danielle was left standing looking at the elevator doors. Adam approached with his boxes and pushed the button. He looked at his ex and sighed.  
„Seems you're in the doghouse now with your girlfriend,” he said and the redhead gave him a dirty look. He smiled as he knew Danielle was just upset.  
„For what it's worth, she seems like a lovely person. The elevator arrived and he stepped in.  
„Fix it Dan,“ he said as the doors were closing.  
Danielle moved back to her flat and closed the door. She sat down on the couch and felt like the biggest ass right now.  
'You fucked up,' her inner self mocked and she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more part and then this is done, stay tuned!!


	22. Part XXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of this little story. I admit I was struggling while writing this and I rewrote it probably 7 times. To be fair I am not quite satisfied with it and I might change it in the future. For now I do hope you enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Once again apologies for any mistakes as English is, after all, my third language :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...will it be a happy ending or....? :D

Danielle tried to call Kate, hoping to explain and apologize, but the blonde didn't answer and her calls were sent to voicemail. She sent text messages saying she was sorry, asking Kate to call or message back. Eventually she dropped the phone on the desk in front of the couch and slumped down. She became frustrated at the whole situation but mostly at her own stupidity.  
'You got only yourself to blame. You and your big mouth,' her inner voice mocked once again. Danielle sighed. Running after Kate now would not do her any favors so she opted to wait until the blonde cooled off. The redhead had been quite blind to Kate's wishes and she knew how much it meant to the blonde that she confirm their relationship and be open about it. Kate had hinted about going public some time ago but, once again, Danielle had asked her to wait.  
'Why did you tell Adam she is a friend? Why wait?' were the thoughts in her mind. In the early stages of their budding relationship Danielle had wanted privacy and she didn't want others to butt into their business. Tammy was an exception as she was a good friend and discrete. Also the other blonde had been a pillar of support to both of them with her advice and thoughts. Danielle was grateful to Tammy for that. The redhead thought on the matter. Wentworth was over for her, season 4 had been filmed, things with Adam seemed alright, even though he was still wounded about the breakup. Ahi had clicked with Kate wonderfully. She had also hinted to her own family about a new special somebody, so the cat was almost out of the bag anyways. Once season 4 airs and gets to the Ballie parts, the fandom will certainly start 'shipping' them as a real-life couple anyway. She recalled how she told Kate that Ballie would be 'shit hot popular with the fans' and the blonde didn't buy it. Danielle was certain Ballie would become the most popular pairing in Wentworth. 'I should just do it and let everyone know,' the decided, silly fears and insecurities be damned. She smiled and felt a small weight lift from her chest. She now hoped that Kate would get back to her or at least pick up her phone when she'd try to call her again tomorrow.

Kate landed in LA with a heavy heart. She was still pissed but it had subsided a bit. She checked her phone and there were voicemail messages, unanswered calls and lastly text messages from Danielle. The last message, which asked her to call or message the redhead, made the blonde feel a little guilty.  
'Maybe I overreacted' she thought to herself. She decided to not think about more, at least for now. She needed to get to her flat, unpack, settle in and then call Danielle. She called for a taxi and once back at her flat, she fell back into her old routine quite fast and easily. It almost felt like she had not been away at all. She got unpacked, ordered some take-out as dinner and settled down on her sofa. Once she had eaten and was now nursing a glass of wine, she picked her phone back up and activated the screen. The notification for the voicemail was still active as she had not listened to any of them yet. She went to her contacts and scrolled a bit until 'Danielle' appeared. Kate sighed. She probably did overreact over the 'friend' comment but it certainly wasn't something she was gonna let go easily. It might seem extremely stupid or pointless to other's but for the blonde it was important. She was about to push the 'Call' button, when her phone started ringing. It startled her and she almost dropped the device. She answered the call.  
“Jenko,“ came from the other end with in a loud and chipper tone.  
„Hey,“ Kate replied less enthusiastically.  
„You sneaky bitch! You were coming back to LA and you didn't let me know! Rude! I'm hurt.“  
The blonde laughed at her friends 'fake' hurt and shook her head in disbelief.  
“Sorry Rebel, but I only now got back,“ Kate explained, very amused by her friend.  
„It's totally fine. But it's your lucky night as you're coming out with me and few of the girls,” Rebel declared.  
„Am I?“  
„Yes and don't you even think about saying no to me. There's a 'ladies night' in one of the clubs today so it's perfect for some drinks and catching up. So you're coming!”  
While Kate was tired and also the 'thing' with Danielle was still looming over her, she made a decision: she would go out tonight and enjoy the evening and tomorrow call her girlfriend. So she agreed to go and meet up in front of the club. Kate didn't exactly dress up but she made herself look nice – skinny jeans that hugged all her curves nicely and a simple dark blue top with a small cleavage, showing enough to leave one wondering. She applied simple make-up, not too over the top and some perfume. Taking a last glance at the mirror, she thought Danielle would love the way she looked right now, and left for the club.  
When she arrived Rebel and her other friends were already waiting, the latter waving excitedly for her to come over. After all the 'hellos' and greetings were over, they went in and the place was packed with women. They found an area that seemed unoccupied and sat down. They ordered their booze, Kate decided for a stronger cocktail this time, and the evening commenced. Of course they all started asking her questions about Wentworth, the filming, the co-actors and even if she had found some hot Australian man from the set as her new special somebody. Kate told them as much as she could and was allowed to, not giving any spoilers away. She avoided the 'special somebody' topic quite well and no-one asked more. One of her friends, who was a fan of Bea Smith, asked about Danielle and what she's like in person and an involuntary blush rose to Kate's neck and cheeks and she almost dropped her glass. Thankfully it was quite dark in the club and her little bodily reaction went unnoticed by the lot. Kate told them about Danielle, how friendly and nice she was, what a big and warm heart she had and so on. She tried her hardest to sound normal but looking at Rebel, she realized she was probably gushing like a teenager who has a serious crush. Once the 'Danielle Cormack' topic passed, Kate was really glad Rebel didn't mention her gushing and they all moved on with their night.  
Some time later Kate got up to go to the bar and get them all new drinks. She arrived at the bar and put her order in when a woman approached her with a warm smile.  
“Hi,“ the woman said and moved closer to Kate.  
Kate had a fast look over. The woman was shorter than her but looked quite ordinary – short hair, jeans, trainers, t-shirt – overall a rather mannish look.  
„Hi,“ she replied a bit hesitantly, not really sure of the woman's agenda.  
“I'm Torri,” the woman said and extended her hand and Kate accepted it, being polite.  
„Kate,“ she replied as they shook the hands.  
„May I buy you a drink or pay for those you just ordered,“ Torri asked as the drinks were set on the bar right in front of them.  
„Oh I got it covered, I'm here with my friends,” Kate hurriedly said while pointing towards the table where her friends were seated at. She got the feeling Torri was flirting with her so mentioning her friends might make her leave. Kate payed for her drinks and contemplated on how she would get the to the table in one go. She opted to ask for a tray but Torri offered to help her carry them to her destination. Kate accepted the help but reluctantly. They arrived at the table and set the drinks down. Everyone immediately were intrigued about Torri and asked her to join them, which she did by taking the seat closest to Kate. The blonde felt a bit uncomfortable by her closeness.  
The evening continued smoothly – alcohol was flowing, music was loud and the company was good. Kate was very much enjoying herself but she was becoming rather drunk quite fast. Others were going dancing and at one point Kate and Torri were the only two around the table. Torri had tried to make her move on the rather drunk blonde but Kate had pushed away from her.  
“Why,“ Torri asked, quite confused as Kate had seemed fine with the female attention so far.  
„I'm spoken for,” Kate replied and excused herself to the ladies room.  
While Kate was away, Torri checked for information about her online, specifically who the lucky person was to have the blonde as girlfriend. Finding nothing about it, she became a bit confused. Torri knew who Kate was so googling info was easy. Right this moment Rebel came back to the table to take a sip of her drink and she asked her about Kate's personal life. Rebel was certain her friend was single and told Torri so. Right as Rebel went back to the dance-floor, Kate returned to the table, looking more refreshed than before. Torri asked her for a dance and the other blonde contemplated for a moment before saying yes. It was only a dance after all. She was pretty unsteady on her feet already, as the strong cocktails had hit her hard by now, so Torri had to support her for a bit. The song, that came on, was slow so Kate pretty much slumped against the other woman during the dance. She felt the Torri's arms on her lower back, dangerously close to her butt and she felt uncomfortable by such touch. Half way through the dance, Kate pushed away and told Torri she didn't want to dance anymore and left for the table. She almost fell over once but reached the destination safely and slumped down. She felt woozy and blamed the cocktails. 'No more cocktails tonight' she bitterly thought and was sure tomorrow the hangover was gonna be a bitch. She decided she'd wait for her friends to return to the table and just call it a night after.  
Torri also returned to the table and, once again, sat down next to Kate, who was quite oblivious to things around her by now. She noticed the state Kate was in and tried to offer some support.  
„Are you alright,“ she asked while lacing her arm around Kate's shoulders as an offer of support and care.  
„I'm drunk,“ was Kate's simple reply as she accepted the supporting arm on her shoulder.  
The other woman laughed.  
„Obviously. Want some water? It might help with the hangover tomorrow. I'm sure it's gonna be a rough one after all those drinks.“  
Torri seemed genuinely concerned for Kate's well being and Kate appreciated it.  
„Yeah why not,“ was her rather weak reply.  
Torri got up, went to the bar and got Kate a bottle of cold water. She drowned half of it, leaving the other half for later. The cold water did wonders to her drunken state. Torri had sat down even closer to Kate. A little more and she was almost in her lap.  
„Are you feeling better,“ Torri asked while putting a loose strand of Kate's hair behind her ear in a rather sensual motion.  
Kate's mind had drifted back to Danielle in the mean time. She still had to call her and she really missed the sound of her raspy voice. She closed her eyes when a hand moved her hair behind her ear gently and nodded slowly as a response to the question. She really missed the redhead and was feeling rather vulnerable right now.  
Torri, sensing no resistance from her object of interest and thinking she has a 'green light', tried her luck more. She found Kate gorgeous and hoped she would reciprocate her interest. She moved so Kate was now facing her and traced her fingers gently on her cheeks. Kate was in a daze. She felt Danielle's touch on her cheeks, just like during their 'touch therapy' which made her smile. Of course the smile gave Torri the impression Kate liked her touch. She didn't waste more time and moved in capturing Kate's lips with her own. The kiss was lingering and a bit awkward however Kate reciprocated. It didn't last long as reality hit the longer haired blonde and she pulled away pushing Torri far from her.  
“What the fuck! No, I told you I was spoken for,“ she reasoned sounding distressed. She took a big gulp of water, disgusted at what had happened and disappointed at herself and Torri.  
„I thought you were just blowing me off! I checked online and asked your friend, she confirmed you're single so I just assumed...“ Torri explained. She didn't want this to be some serious misunderstanding and hoped she didn't fuck things up with the blonde.  
“You assumed wrong. I wasn't lying about being in a relationship. I'm in love with someone else. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but I'm just not interested.”  
Kate realized Torri wasn't the only one to be blamed here and tried to explain as calmly as she was able to.  
“I'm sorry about the kiss Kate, I really thought you were interested,” the short haired blonde finally said after quite a long pause. Kate looked at the woman sitting next to her and small smile appeared on her lips. This situation was really stupid and it had seriously sobered her up as a massive headache was forming.  
„Let's just forget it even happened, OK? Nothing happened,“ Kate said in a determined voice and then grabbed her purse. She made sure she had all her stuff, including her phone and wallet, and got up.  
„I'm gonna go Torri. It was nice meeting you but this won't continue,” she said and walked towards Rebel who was animatedly dancing in the crowd close to their table. She tried to get her friends attention by tapping her on her shoulder.  
„Rebel,“ she yelled over the music and her friend stopeed dancing and turned around.  
„You gonna go? You two seemed so cozy on the couch, done already,“ her friend was confused and concerned at the same time.  
„Yeah I drank too much and not feeling well. I'm pretty drunk so just gonna go home and hope for a small hangover tomorrow,“ Kate replied with a small smile and a bit slurred speech, ignoring the comment about her and Torri looking 'cozy'.  
“You need me to come with you?“  
„You stay with the girls, I'll just get a taxi. I'll be fine. Thank you for inviting me. I just realized something so, really Rebel, thanks,” Kate said and pulled her friend into a bear-hug, unsteadily. The other woman reciprocated the hug.  
„You're welcome I guess. Are you sure you're fine? What about Torri,” she asked pointing towards the other blonde who was still seated at the table, looking a bit distressed.  
“I'm great, don't worry,” Kate replied, once again ignoring the 'Torri' question.  
“Send me a text when you get home and I'll stop worrying,” Rebel said and they bid goodbye.  
Kate called for a taxi once she got outside, the fresh, a bit chilly air, hitting her like a truck full of bricks. She suddenly felt a bit woozy again and found support against the clubs wall. She recovered by the time the taxi arrived. She got in, told the driver her address and sat back. Taxi took her home quite fast. She payed the fare, stumbled out. Once she got in, she sent Rebel a text, saying she was home safe and dropped her phone on the couch. She changed her clothes, putting on her favorite sleepwear – an over sized t-shirt and panties – got a bottle of water from the fridge and a few painkillers to take in before she falls asleep. She also grabbed her phone and saw a reply from Rebel 'Good, sleep well and enjoy the hangover tomorrow ;)'. Kate rolled here eyes at the hangover comment.  
She climbed to bed, under the covers and took the painkillers in, chugging almost half of the water from the bottle. She once again took her phone and scrolled to Danielle in her Contacts and pressed 'Call'.

Danielle was thinking how she was gonna fix the situation she was in with Kate, especially the brainless 'friend' comment to Adam. The comment was for naught as her ex figured out even before who Kate was to her, so she really put her foot into her own mouth. She had a few ways she could go with this and was contemplating which to choose when her phone started ringing. She looked at the screen 'Kate' - she immediately froze and became tense. It was very unexpected to have Kate call her now and Danielle was quite literally caught off guard. Nevertheless she answered.  
“Hey,” she said into the phone quite hesitantly.  
She was not aware if the blonde was stilled pissed, had calmed down or was about to yell at her but she was ready to take whatever was coming her way.  
“Hi Dan,” Kate replied with the same hesitancy almost regretting calling the redhead in her inebriated state.  
Feeling Kate was not going to continue, Danielle grabbed her chance.  
“I'm really sorry Kate, about the stupid 'friend' comment. You have to believe me it was not my intention...,”  
“Stop Dan, please,“ the blonde cut in and the redhead immediately stopped talking. They both stayed silent for a while until Kate decided to say what she needed to before she lost her nerve.  
„I get it why you said it, I do but it still hurt and it made me feel like some fling on the side. I know we agreed on slow but to be acknowledged as your girlfriend officially isn't too much to be asked for.”  
The blonde paused here, collecting her thoughts and Danielle didn't say a word. To be honest the redhead was not sure what to say, at least yet and hoped Kate would say what she needed to. She also noticed a small slur in her speech so assumed the blonde probably was a bit drunk.  
“I just need,“ Kate continued, „no that isn't right way to put it. I want to be acknowledged as your woman Dan. We've taken this relationship to the goals we both have wanted to, at least I hope so, and one of my ultimate goals is be known as your girlfriend.”  
Here Kate stopped and Danielle felt she could say a few words now.  
„I am sorry for making you feel like you were inadequate, that you were not enough. Truly it has not been my attention. I just....I tried to keep it private between us and didn't want others butting in, save for Tammy of course, as she's been discreet. I realize now that we've reached a point where playing games is over and I agree with you – I want you to be known as my girlfriend, as my woman, as mine. Whatever I said yesterday to Adam was idiotic and brainless and I understand why you got upset. I never should have said it and just told Adam straight out you're my girlfriend.”  
„I take it was pointless as he didn't buy our bullshit and knew what was going on,” Kate tried some light humor.  
„He didn't indeed,” Danielle replied, thankful for the change of tone.  
„Did he cause any trouble after I took off like a princess having her period?“  
Danielle laughed at the choice of words and said no. The mood had lightened significantly and they seemed to be back on their usualy banter and flirty tones.  
„I am gonna fix it Kate, I promise. It will take some time as I really have two choices. I did choose the quickest one but it can be made possible in a few weeks. Will you wait for that long,“ the redhead asked hoping the blonde would not distance herself from her over this misunderstanding.  
„Of course Dan! Please don't think this has affected our relationship because it hasn't. I just needed to say what I did and...,” Kate explained.  
„I understand darling, I do and it was my fault things got to this point. I should have realized sooner what you wanted but I was too concerned about publicity to notice.“  
Danielle had been in her own little world with Kate and their relationship, wanting to take it slow and steady so she had been blind and unaware of the blondes needs. She had more groveling to do for being so ignorant and stupid for she felt like for now they were in a good place.  
„I miss you Dan,“ Kate said after some time of silence. Her drunken state had lessened significantly by now and her thoughts came to her more clearly.  
“I miss you too darling, very much. Can't wait until I see you again. How long was it before you return?”  
The blonde smiled into her phone.  
„If all goes well 3 weeks, maybe a month. I'm soon ready to move.”  
They continued for a few more minutes until Kate yawned rather loudly into the phone making the redhead laugh. Danielle suggested the blonde go to sleep as it was late in LA and the other woman agreed, tired and already feeling the hangover coming. They promised to call again soon and said their good night's.

The following weeks went by quite well for the blonde. She continued getting her things in order – her flat, her affairs in LA etc – and looking through things now, she was glad she was almost done with all. Kate went out with Rebel again but this time to a more private setting. They met in a small bar and decided to have a quiet night out by chatting and catching up on gossip. They both ordered a large glass of wine and found a secluded little corner to sit down.  
“So,” Rebel started sounding mischievous, “anyone special in your life?”  
Kate was taken back, surprised by her friends rather private and imposing question but decided to be honest. Why lie?  
“Yes, as a matter of fact I do.”  
“Oh,” Rebel smirked, “is it someone older and female?”  
“Yes. How the hell did you know?” Kate was surprised Rebel knew.  
“I figured it out,” her friend smirked back, “wasn't that hard.”  
A short period of silence followed as they both took a sip of their drinks. Kate smiled.  
“I'm in love with her,” she simply stated.  
Rebel almost chocked on her drink.  
“That's unexpected and fast. Are you sure?”  
“I know the relationship hasn't lasted long and it's still so fresh but I know how I feel, I know it in my heart. She's the one for me, the one I've been waiting for. I'm sure of it.”  
“I am happy for you Kate,” her friend said while covering her hand with her own and squeezing it.  
Rebel was a bit surprised by the 'love' declaration but if Kate was sure, she was not going to question it no matter how new the relationship was. She was truly glad her friend had found someone.  
The rest of the evening flowed easily. They didn't talk about Kate's relationship any-more and settled on general gossip, Wentworth and future plans. Few more hours had passed, more drinks consumed and it was almost 3 AM when the last call for drinks was called out. Both Kate and Rebel laughed as they got carried away with all the chatting and decided to call it a night.

A week later Danielle had finally done what she had promised Kate – she had confirmed their relationship in social media and in an interview she did to promote Season 4 of Wentworth. She had to admit she was quite nervous about it before but she didn't let it show on her face. She answered the questions as professionally as she could, giving no spoilers away about Season 4 and the ending. Of course she was asked about her personal life, they always did and this was the perfect chance to reveal the secret. She kept it brief but informative enough that she broke up with Adam and is now in a romantic relationship with Kate Jenkinson, who is also a co-actress on Wentworth. The interviewer tried to get more out of her regarding the new relationship but Danielle had once again kept it brief by saying they were happy and whatever they are able to, they'll share on social media to fans.  
Overall the interview had gone well and the redhead was quite satisfied with it. It would take some time before it will be seen by fans – a week or two as they told her. She had also told her family who the woman she was dating was and they were accepting about it. It had been a disappointment when she told them she broke up with Adam but she assured them the break up had bee inevitable, Kate or no Kate. The blonde had just pounded the last nail into the already sealed coffin that was her long cooled off relationship with Adam. In the end her extended family was fine with her choices. If Danielle had to be honest, whether they approved or not, she would have still stayed with Kate. She did not believe in relationships without feelings that accompanied them, so staying with Adam would have been pointless. She was content where she was right now with Kate. Her mother had asked about Ahi and how he would adjust but the redhead doused those worries fast as the boy had already met the blonde and they had already bonded well. In the end her family had accepted her choice and were now eagerly waiting to meet the blonde. All in all things were moving into correct places. Danielle felt happy. 

Kate was sleeping peacefully when she was rudely aroused from her quite heated dream, which involved Danielle naked in her bed, by loud banging on the door. She groaned and literally rolled out of the bed. She was frustrated as she had such a nice dream and it was cut short by someone impatient. The banging continued until Kate reached the door and opened it. Rebel pushed past her in a rush.  
„Ah you're home,“ she said and started nervously pacing.  
Kate was confused. What was up with Rebel at, as she glanced at the clock, 7 AM in the morning?  
„Rebel? What's wrong?“  
„You might wanna sit...“ her friend replied, drifting off.  
Kate didn't sit and was becoming impatient.  
„Just tell me what's wrong Rebel.“  
Her friend sighed, sat down on a chair and contemplated on what she had seen and what she had done.  
„First I need to tell you how sorry I am because I honestly didn't know. I assumed something entirely different and I'm sorry, you have to believe me,“ she rambled.  
„Oh my God Rebel, just spit it out. What has happened?“ Kate was becoming frustrated at her friend and just wished the woman spit it out already. She sat on a chair opposite of Rebel and gave her a rather stern glare. Rebel gulped but continued.  
„OK remember when I asked you about a special somebody in your life and whether it's a female and someone older?”  
“Yes,“ Kate replied cautiosly.  
„I assumed you were talking about Torri.“  
„Torri!? Are you out of your mind!? I wasn't talking about her!” Kate almost fell off her chair. How could Rebel think she was in love with Torri? Outrageous!  
„Well yes I know that now. I also now know you were actually talking about Danielle Cormack. I did think your 'in love' statement was a bit odd and I should've realized it sooner you had more than a crush in Cormack but it was an honest mistake,” Rebel rambeled on.  
Kate rolled here eyes.  
„OK you were mistaken and you're forgiven if you apologized for that. Why are you so nervous then? How do you now know I was talking about Danielle anyway? We're not official yet.”  
Rebel closed her eyes as the worst was yet to come.  
“Remember when we went to that club to the ladies night and you got drunk and then you kissed Torri?“  
„To be fair she kissed me. I was too drunk...it was a mistake. Why are you bringing that crap up now?“  
„I kind of snapped some pics of the night including the kiss,“ Rebel admitted and Kate's eyes widened, shock on her face. “Yesterday I posted some of the pictures to my social media and it included the one with the kiss. I also tagged everyone involved. You have to understand, I really thought you were talking about Torri so I tagged you both and hinted that you're together.”  
At this rate Kate was on her phone, looking for the pictures in a panic.  
„Rebel I swear....“  
„I saw the interview with Danielle last night and I realized my huge mistake and I took the picture with the kiss down and untagged things,“ Rebel sighed, „but the picture has probably been saved and screenshot and I'm sure your girlfriend has seen it by now.”  
Kate dropped her phone on the table and a thousand thoughts ran through her mind. How is she gonna explain it to Dan? How is she gonna fix it? Has Dan even seen it? Where can she see the interview? Will Dan pick up if she calls her?  
„Fuck!“  
„I'm so sorry Kate,” her friend tried again, aware how her idiotic actions might've fucked up the relationship Kate had.  
“I suppose it is partially my fault as well. I was not exactly clear who my romantic partner was when you asked. But Torri? You really think I'd fall in love with someone after few hours of drunken interaction? I swear to God Rebel, I feel a huge shitstorm coming. Do you realize what grief I gave Dan over not being official? I assume she made us official in some interview you saw, you gotta send me a link to it by the way, and now a picture of me kissing another woman is floating around our fandoms?“ Kate groaned loudly.  
„I need a drink,“ she added and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard from above the stove. She gestured the bottle towards Rebel, who nodded and poured her a glass as well.  
„I sent you the link to the interview,“ her friend simply said and drowned the shot of whiskey to calm her nerves.  
They sat in silence for a while.  
“You gotta go Rebel,“ Kate finally said, „I'm gonna look at the interview and then see if Dan is on speaking terms with me.”  
Rebel drowned last of the third whiskey glass and got up. She put her hand on Kate's shoulder and said, once again, now sorry she was and left, closing the door after her silently. Kate watched the interview and the way Danielle talked about her brought tears to her eyes. The redhead's eyes were soft and full of care when she spoke of her and Kate instantly felt guilty about the stupid kiss with Torri and her dramatic episode about the silly 'friend' comment. Once the interview finished Kate looked at her phone and contemplated about calling Danielle. She was afraid to dial the number. Suddenly her phone started ringing and she saw 'Tammy' flashing on the screen. Kate sighed and knew what was probably coming. She answered.  
“Hey Tammy, it's been a while,” she tried, very aware how pointless it probably was.  
“Don't 'hey' me Jenko! What in the actual Hell are you doing in LA?! Kissing other women,” Tammy yelled into Kate's ear through the phone.  
“It was one woman and...“ Kate started to say.  
„Who cares! I saw the picture that's been floating around and I have to ask – what's going on?“ Tammy was rather confused. She was sure Danielle and Kate were solid and now this kind of thing happens.  
„I swear Tammy, it was a misunderstanding and a serious lack of judgement from my side. That night I got really drunk and I was approached by a woman. I told her I was taken but the kiss sort of happened and I realize what an idiot I was but it meant nothing to me. It was a mistake and I should've never let her get so close to me,“ Kate finally explained. She was seriously gonna kill Rebel for even posting the stupid picture without her consent.  
„Drunk or not Kate, it doesn't look good. Dan called me and she's really upset about it. To be honest she feels like a fool and you two need to talk things through as soon as possible. Now I promised her that I won't get involved more than necessary but I had to call you. Whatever is going on Kate...“  
„Nothing is going on Tammy, I swear. It was a mistake, a drunken mistake. I have no excuses for my own stupidity. I promise I'll talk to Dan and get it settled, if she'll listen.“  
„Alright then,“ Tammy sighed.  
„Thank you Tammy.“  
Once they hung up, Kate set a plan in motion. Talking to Danielle over the phone would be a bad idea so face to face was the best solution. The blonde was pretty much ready to move to Australia so she booked an early flight to Sydney for the next morning. She also made some last minute arrangements to have her stuff be sent to her Melbourne flat. She picked up her phone and called Rebel and made sure the offending picture had been taken down. Her friend also informed her that Torri apparently had contacted her and asked about Kate. Torri had been as confused as Kate about the picture posted and the tags. Rebel had calmed her down and explained it was just a silly misunderstanding and she had a snowballs chances in Hell with Kate. Of course Torri had been less than OK about it but didn't push further. In the end the other woman had backed down and Kate was glad that was the end of that mistake of her life. Now her only concern was Danielle and how the situation could be fixed. She cursed under her breath at Rebel's misunderstanding and posting that stupid picture but overall the blonde was angry at her own stupidity. She hoped her girlfriend, hopefully not ex-girlfriend, would forgive her and they can move past it.

When Danielle opened her social media the next day after 'the picture' was posted, she was immediately bombarded by fan sent tweets. Mostly they were about Kate's 'affair' in LA and if the 'coming out' in the interview had just been a ruse or 'gay baiting' scheme to make more people watch Wentworth's latest season. The redhead had to applaud the fans for coming up with such mind-bending and idiotic theories. However could she really blame them for assuming as much? When she saw the picture being floated around throughout the fandom, she felt a stab in her heart and tears threatened to fall. Had Kate just used her for some lesbian experience or was it something else entirely? Was she overreacting because of the kiss and it was some misunderstanding or did the blonde change her for someone else in LA? The be fair she had not heard Kate's explanation to the events on the picture but it had hurt nonetheless. She had become angry, sad, devastated and confused. She even called Tammy, who was the only one who knew about their relationship prior the the interview, and got some peace of mind. Tammy was certain it had to be some sort of misunderstanding as the way Kate had talked about her plans with Danielle in the past, she was in for the long haul. The redhead wanted to believe Tammy and had even gotten some peace of mind but for only a little while. Suffice to say the evening ended with vodka and tonic. Now, as the new day had started, she was still feeling hurt, sad and didn't know what to do. Was she to call Kate and demand an explanation? Send an angry text message like some teenager? Danielle was confused and paced around her living room, thinking of ways to deal with it. She didn't want to believe that Kate had cheated on her. Perhaps the picture was something taken out of context or a manipulation even? Danielle had to laugh at her last thought. 'Manipulation? Really Dan?' She was suddenly glad Ahi was with his father this week as her emotional state was not something she'd want her son to witness. Once again, the thought about calling Kate, hit her mind. She continued pacing around the living room, becoming frustrated. She was about to reach for the bottle of vodka on the table from last night when there was a hard knock on her door.  
The redhead halted, becoming almost rigid. 'Who could it be? Tammy?' she mused as she moved to open the door. She didn't even bother fixing herself up and opened the door with messy hair, puffy eyes from crying and wrinkled clothes she had slept in. She was greeted with Kate's tired and shocked face and her own face fell almost immediately.  
“Kate,“ Danielle simply stated with quite an emotionless tone of voice making the blonde flinch.  
Kate swallowed a lump in her throat and forced a small smile. 'I'm in trouble', she thought bitterly.  
„Dan.....,“ the blonde replied and after few seconds of uncomfortable silence asked if she could come in.  
The redhead just moved away from the door and to the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Kate stepped in to the flat with hesitant steps and closed the door behind her. She set her backpack and purse down on the floor and took off her shoes. All the while she was contemplating how she was gonna dig herself out of the hole she was in, which wasn't fully her fault to begin with. 'Damn you Rebel' she thought and moved to the living room as well. She noticed the half-empty bottle of vodka on the table, messy couch and Danielle's disheveled look which was both sexy and alarming at the same time. Kate stood in front of the redhead on the other side of the table which was in front of the large couch and was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say or how to begin.  
After a while Danielle sighed and leaned back on the couch. She looked Kate straight in the eyes.  
„The picture,“ Danielle started, „where you kissed another woman...“ she drifted off. Kate remained silent.  
„Was I,“ the redhead paused for a moment. „did you just experiment with me? Was I your first 'lesbian encounter'? Was it just a fling? Help me understand Kate. Am I wrong or...“, she once again drifted off, leaving the question hanging in the air.  
The redhead sounded quite defeated and it broke Kate's heart. Danielle was way off, of course, and the blonde was going to do her best to fix this situation. She moved closer to the redhead, crouched down on her knees between Danielle's legs. She pulled the other woman closer to her by her thighs, their faces almost touching. Danielle didn't pull away - not yet.  
„You're wrong Dan, I swear to you. It has never been an experiment or a fling. The picture, that was a mistake. It was an idiotic drunken mistake. The fact that the picture was even posted was due to miscommunication and misunderstanding between me and my friend,“ Kate explained.  
Danielle tried to move her face away but the blonde grabbed it and made the redhead look at her.  
„Look me in the eyes Dan,“ she breathed out, „ I'm not lying. If you'll let me, I'll explain it all but please don't ever think what we have, what we've had so far, is some sort of experiment for me. It's very real and serious to me.“  
Danielle's eyes were glistening with unshed tears and she tried to pull away from Kate once again. The blonde let her go and Danielle leaned back against the couch once again. Kate sighed and realized she needed to try harder. She needed to let the other woman know how she really felt. She stood up but didn't step away. Instead she straddled the redhead and got comfortable in her lap. Danielle was surprised by Kate's move but didn't struggle nor push her off. Kate put her hands on either side of her lovers head and rested them against the couch. Their eyes connected and emotions were flying.  
„Explain it then,“ Danielle finally said, letting the blonde say what she needed.  
Kate moved her hands on Danielle's shoulders and pushed closer to her, eager for physical contact. She felt that words alone were not gonna be enough and any physical contact she could offer, would help.  
„When I stormed away from here to the airport after the 'friend' comment, after I had my juvenile despair moment,“ Kate began and her 'juvenile despair' comment made Danielle smile for a brief moment.  
„I was hurt and I felt neglected, like I was some secret affair. I felt like maybe you were ashamed of me, ashamed to admit you were with me. Of course I realized later I was overreacting but I carried that feeling to LA. Once I arrived, I got only a few hours of rest when my friends invited me out. It seemed harmless as it was a ladies night at some club and after some persuading I agreed to go. It was quite a timid night but I admit I got really drunk. Probably wasn't my best night. Torri approached me and showed interest but I told her I was spoken for. Of course she kept flirting with me and I am not sure how it happened but she kissed me and I kissed her back. I realized my mistake and pushed her away, told her I was taken, told her no. I didn't know my friend took a picture of it, I swear Dan. I left for home almost immediately after that incident and that same night I called you, remember?“ Kate paused here, letting the question hang and waiting if Danielle wanted to say something.  
„I remember,“ the redhead said after a while.  
Kate let a small breath of relief out. Danielle wasn't turning away anymore and was leaning toward her. Her hands had moved from the couch to the blondes lower back and thigh. Kate was relieved Danielle was initiating physical contact as well but she wasn't out of the hot water yet.  
„Later I went out with Rebel, my friend, and she asked me about a special somebody in my life. I confirmed there was someone but I didn't know she meant Torri. I was talking about you and she thought I was talking about her. So the picture being posted and all those tags, it was a misunderstanding between me and her. She took it down immediately after she found out about me and you but,“ Kate paused dropping her gaze from Danielle's eyes, „ it was too late.“  
The redhead's hands moved higher up Kate's thighs and back and were now resting on the blondes waist pulling her closer.  
„Kate,“ Danielle started but the blonde raised her hand and put it on her lips, gently shushing her.  
„I'm not done yet, let me finish please,“ she said and the redhead nodded. Kate removed her fingers from Danielle's full lips, almost reluctantly. She looked into her love's eyes once again.  
„I am sorry Dan, I truly am. I have been an idiot and my tantrums have caused more problems than solutions. I should've talked with you about my wishes and wants not ran away like a child. I have no better excuses for kissing Torri and I hope you forgive me for that.“  
Kate took a hold of Danielle's face and rested her forehead against hers. Their lips were almost touching, only an inch apart.  
„I love you Dan,“ the blonde finally breathed out and the redhead gasped. „I am in love with you, have been ever since you said 'Hi' to me back during the auditions. Please forgive me,“ Kate almost begged.  
Danielle pulled the blonde closer against her body and slid her hands down her back. Their heated breaths were mingling and she felt wetness on her face. Kate was crying.  
„I forgave you when you straddled me darling, all is forgiven,“ she said and then gently kissed Kate.  
The kiss was simple and lasted only for a few seconds. „I needed to hear your explanation, to get assured of what we have is not some temporary fling or worse.“  
Danielle was truly relieved that it had, after all, been a stupid misunderstanding. Kate's revelation of her feelings caught her off guard and she needed to respond. The redhead moved her hands on the blonde's cheeks and caressed her face ever so gently. Kate didn't say a word and enjoyed the feeling of Danielle's hands on her face.  
„I am also sorry my darling. I have to admit I was scared at first. Our relationship was quite unexpected and as I think on it longer, it was inevitable. I felt an instant pull toward you when you came to the audition and I started to feel emotions I had not felt for a long time, not even with Adam. I am sorry if during all this time you felt neglected as it was not my intention,“ Danielle said while continuing caressing Kate's face. She pulled the blonde closer to her and once again kissed her gently. This time the kiss was more passionate and lasted longer, leaving them both a bit breathless. They parted after a while and smiled.  
„I asked for the slow pace because I feared if we go fast it would not work. I feared I'd fuck up or do something stupid and you would leave me,“ the redhead continued.  
„I'd never leave you,“ Kate assured her love with a small peck on the lips.  
The redhead moved and settled into the couch more comfortable bringing Kate down on her lap more closely. She recaptured the blondes lips, initiating a deep and heated kiss. Kate moaned pulling Danielle even closer to her. The blonde felt her love's hands moving from her face to her shoulders and down her back. It left a trail on goosebumps and shivers of pleasure shot down straight to her core. It really didn't take much – all Danielle had to do was look at Kate and the blonde got sexually excited. The kiss deepened as the redhead asked for permission into Kate's mouth and received it. Tongues met in a sensually slow dance. Kate's mouth was, once again, explored fully by Danielle's experienced tongue and the blonde made all her sounds of pleasure heard. The redhead broke the kiss after a while and Kate protested as she was getting really into it. Danielle just smiled and continued with small kisses down the blondes jaw and to her neck. She gently bit on it making the other woman gasp and then moved her mouth to her ear licking the lobe sensually. Kate was becoming undone.  
„I love you too Kate,“ Danielle whispered hotly into the blondes ear, „let me show you just how much.“  
Kate almost fell off her love's lap when she heard the words she had so yearned for but Danielle kept her steady. They pulled apart for a moment, looking into each others eyes and the blonde nodded.  
“Show me,“ was the only thing she said.  
Danielle got them both up, took the blondes hand into her own and moved to the bedroom, closing the door. The night was full of passion and declarations of love for both of them until they fell into peaceful sleep because of exhaustion.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all the readers and especially those who commented for encouraging me to continue writing it. RP fanfics are always tricky and a bit intimidating to write. Hopefully I did Cormenko/Danko justice.  
> To those who don't know, my next project will be a Ballie fic as I got an interesting idea for it. 
> 
> Who wishes to write/contact me outside AO3, my email is malicemarm@gmail.com or join Danielle 'Queen D' Cormack FB group (I'm one of the moderators there). 
> 
> Thank you all! xoxoxo


	23. Part XXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter before the rest of the story. Won't be too long but decided to create a bit better ending for our heroines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to update this so thank you for the patience. I hope you enjoy..as you know writing sex scenes is not my forte so be gentle :D

The next morning Kate was first to wake up. Danielle was still blissfully in the dream world. The blonde just lays there next to her love and smiled. She looked to her side where Danielle was sprawled out. The covers had ridden down on the other blonde's body revealing her upper body which was naked. Kate blushed when she thought back on previous night's activities.  
'Definitely steamier than Ballie sex' she thought and smirked. While acting love-scenes was always fun, especially when the chemistry was right, nothing beats the real thing. And last night, making love had felt more passionate, more meaningful, more full of love and Kate's heart was quite literally soaring right now. She moved on her side and looked Danielle up and down. She traced her fingers on her lover's arm and kissed the exposed shoulder, hoping to wake the woman but for nought. Danielle grumbled something unintelligible and turned so her back was now facing Kate.  
The blonde smirked once again.

„Grumpy in the mornings I see," she whispered against Danielle's back and traced her fingers along her spine slowly.

The blonde didn't budge this time and had fallen back into slumber. Kate decided to not pester her any-more and raised the cover so her love was fully under it. Otherwise, the half-covered body would distract her too much. She then silently rolled out of bed and threw on a T-shirt and some panties. It was still a bit early and as they both had no specific plans for today, she decided to let Danielle sleep as much as she wanted. With one last glance at her sleeping lover, Kate left the bedroom, closing the door behind her with a silent click.

Kate felt at home, truly. It was a feeling she hadn't felt for a long time, not counting her childhood home of course. But back in LA or in Melbourne she felt like a guest or like it was temporary. She had felt like something was missing. But Fate is sometimes generous and gifts good things and not doom. Kate was eternally grateful she met Dan when she did. She prepared a cup of coffee and nursed it on the couch in the living room. She was thinking about her and Dan, their future together and what is yet to come. Things had relatively moved into places by now even though there were some ups and downs. Dan had broken up with Adam, the Torri drama had been solved, their relationship was public. She also recalled how her mum was eager to meet Dan in person and she briefly wondered about Dan's family and how they took the news. It was something she had to ask Dan about. She settled on the couch more comfortably and smiled against the coffee cup. 'One day at a time, no rushing', she thought to herself.

Danielle opened her eyes a few hours later and felt fully rested, something she hadn't felt for a while.  
She turned onto her back and looked right noticing Kate was gone. She stretched her limbs and as the cover fell away she remembered her undressed state and then last nights steamy events. The blonde smiled as it all came back to her in flashes and waves and her body started reacting to it immediately. Clearly, she didn't have enough if only a thought of Kate doing naughty things to her evoked such a response. She rubbed her hands together and got up not bothering getting dressed. They were alone in her flat and Ahi was at Pana's until next week. That meant they had all that time together. Danielle nonchalantly left the bedroom in her birthday suit, leaving the door open.

„Good morning," Danielle said to Kate and proceeded to the kitchen.

Kate replied with same and then turned so she could see Danielle better and almost spit her coffee out. Danielle was naked in the kitchen and making coffee for herself.

“Dan!” the blonde yelled, her face red from the excessive blush that had suddenly appeared.   
The other woman didn't turn around but just smirked. She knew why Kate was yelling but decided to play dumb.

“Yes, babe?“

„You're naked!” 

“I am,“ Danielle replied and took a sip of her coffee while smiling knowingly. 

Kate swallowed a lump in her throat and tore her eyes away from the other woman's backside. She grabbed her phone and started scrolling through the Instagram comments under the picture they had shared previously. She pretended to be interested in the comments when Danielle moved to the couch and set her cup of coffee down on the table. Kate's blush got even darker when Danielle took a seat on the couch and very close to her. She started scrolling the comments faster but she wasn't really reading them as the other blonde's bare thigh was suddenly very close to her hand that was resting on the couch. 

“What are you doing,“ Danielle asked in a low raspy tone as she moved her body closer to Kate's side.

Kate was losing the battle as her body reacted to Danielle's nakedness and she wasn't even looking. Her breath became faster and the blush moved from her face to her neck and lower. Small waves of heat were hitting her core as they got bigger when her lover spoke in that sexy voice. Kate was unarmed but she refused to give the woman the satisfaction and kept on fighting the inevitable.

“Reading comments on Instagram.“

„Oh,“ Danielle said sounding mildly interested, „anything worth mentioning?“

By now Kate's gaze had travelled on her lover's bare legs and moved slowly up to her knees, she gulped when she dared gaze higher. Her need presented itself and her want to touch Danielle was impossible to fight.

„Some think,“ Kate started as she put her phone down and looked up into Danielle's dark brown orbs, “we're faking our relationship for fame and Wentworth promotion.”

“I don't give a damn what they think,” the other woman replied and grabbed a hold of the blonde's hand. She raised it, brought it to her lips and kissed the long fingers slowly and seductively. Kate's breath was almost out of control, she was panting. The shirt she was wearing suddenly became tight even though it was a large number. She tried to say something but was afraid of her own voice, so stopped.

“What are you waiting for?“ Danielle asked, almost challenging the blonde.

At this point, Kate threw everything she had to the wind and kissed her lover. The kiss was a bit sloppy as their angle on the couch was a bit awkward but Kate pushed the other woman back and down to get better access to the goodness awaiting her. Before she laid on top of her fully she removed her shirt. They were both naked as the blonde lowered herself on top of Danielle slowly. She made sure every part of their bodies touched before recapturing the plump lips.   
The second kiss was slower, much slower and they moaned into each other's mouths. Kate's hand roamed on every part of Danielle's bare body she could access from this position and was not disappointed. She raised herself, not breaking the kiss, and moved her fingertips over the peaking nipple of her lovers left breast. It earned her a gasp against her lips as Danielle's body raised to get more contact from her fingers. Kate parted her lips and without asking permission entered her hot mouth with her tongue.   
Danielle wrapped one of her legs around the blonde lower back and pulled her back down on her body. She wanted as much physical contact as was humanly possible. The kiss became a fight for dominance as the blonde met some resistance from Danielle's tongue. Kate got the upper hand when she cupped her love's breast with her palm and once again flicked her nipple with her thumb. Danielle released a low growling moan into Kate's mouth and the blonde almost got a release from it. She broke the kiss and moved to her lover's neck, one of the favourite parts of Danielle's body, and bit it. The other woman's body was moving under her, trying to get contact and friction to the pounding parts of her body, especially her overheated core.

„Kate,“ she moaned, „please....“

The blonde licked the neck slowly, dragging her tongue down on it and over the collarbone.

„Please what?“ Kate asked back as she moved over her lover's chest.

„Stop teasing,“ Danielle almost commanded and the other woman became overly excited.

Kate captured one of the nipples between her teeth and ever so gently bit on it. It sent the most wonderful waves of pleasure down Danielle's already wet centre. The blonde then moved her hand down on her body, feeling every part of the skin and every muscle she could reach. She had always been amazed at Danielle's fit body and just seeing and touching it made her incredibly wet. She continued her gentle yet aggressive assault on Danielle's breasts while her hand reached its goal. The other woman's leg had fallen away from Kate's back and fallen on the floor and it gave her lover the access she needed. The blonde didn't waste any more time as she immediately started exploring the hot oasis with her her fingers. She moved them through the lips, deliberately avoiding the bundle of nerves, and tested the waters. She wasn't surprised at the wetness she felt as she got closer to the entrance of the core.   
She had stopped assaulting Danielle's breasts and had moved back up. Their gazes met, crystal blue versus chocolate brown, full of love and adoration. Kate lowered her lips against Danielle's and the most loving kiss was initiated. It was full of love and promise and the heat, the need and Kate's finger at the edge of the heated core were momentarily forgotten. Not for long as the blonde entered her lover slowly and deeply. These were the rare moments she was glad and thankful for her longer than average fingers. As she started working on bringing the love of her life to the much-wanted release, their kiss was broken. Danielle grabbed onto her with both her arms and pulled her closer to herself. Kate continued moving not losing her momentum and added a second finger and added pressure to the nerve bundle with her thumb.   
She moved to get better access and succeeded but Danielle didn't let go of her, demanding more with the movement of her body under her. Kate was incredibly aroused and Danielle's movements added some friction against her own core. She moaned into her lover's ear but kept on moving her fingers in and out at a steady pace. Danielle was close and Kate felt it.   
She bit on her loves earlobe as the last movements and a flick of her clit sent Danielle over the edge.

A few minutes later they had both regained their breaths and heart rates. Kate was still buzzing as her own need was yet to be seen to but she didn't wanna rush her lover. 

Danielle moved and they both sat up on the couch facing one another. She brought Kate's face to her and kissed her lips gently. When they parted, she whispered 'I love you' against the blondes swollen lips which earned a smile from the younger woman. Kate replied with the same and added 'always' to the end of hers.

“Never thought I'd be having morning sex on my couch,” the older woman said, „with such a beautiful woman.“

Kate blushed once again and smiled shyly. The desperation in her core returned with full force when Danielle suddenly traced her fingertips over the blonde's chest.

“What about morning sex in the shower with a beautiful woman?“ Kate asked and got up from the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment, leave feedback, suggestions etc.Also feel free to guess the ending :p


	24. Part XXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some girl-talk between Kate and Tammy and perhaps some revelations?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a filler chapter. You know how I love to do those but next part will pick up once again. Hope you'll enjoy.

A month or so later, Kate was at her Melbourne flat, preparing to start filming Season 5 of Wentworth, which was supposed to start at the beginning of August– only two weeks away. Most of her free time was spent with Danielle at her flat as they both tried to get the most out of their relationship, but still keeping the pace relatively slow. Rushing into anything more immediately was not a good idea as they both agreed to go steady but slow. Naturally, Kate missed the other woman like crazy when they were not together, but absence made the heart grow fonder.   
As Danielle was quite busy back at Sydney with her projects, the blonde had invited Tammy over for a long overdue girls evening – just the two of them. She didn't feel like cooking so opted for ordering some fast food once her friend arrived. It was still a long few hours before the older blonde was supposed to arrive, so Kate decided to grab a shower. Once done with that, she dressed casually – long black slacks and a greyish shirt – and moved to the kitchen area to check what she had for drinking if anything at all. She opened the fridge and noticed she had only two beers and a half-empty bottle of champagne. She had forgotten she even had champagne. She sighed and moved to the living room and noticed the cupboard, where she usually kept her harder alcohol, was also empty and sighed once again in frustration. She had no time to nip at the store, so she grabbed her phone and dialled Tammy.

“What's up,” Tammy said in a cheerful tone, „I'll be there in 30 minutes tops.”

“That's fine. I'm actually calling to ask if you can make a small detour to the store and grab some booze? I'm all out, save for two beers.” 

“Yeah, no problem. Any special requests?“

Kate had to think on that for a moment. As it was a girls evening and surely they would touch upon more emotional topics then some harder alcohol was mandatory.

„Well usual stuff but top it up with some whiskey or vodka – your choice.“

„Are we gonna have a wild party?“ Tammy laughed.

„Why not?“ Kate laughed back.

„Alright no problem, I'll get the booze. Be there in 30 still. See ya then.”

Kate put her phone down on the table and while waiting for Tammy, she looked through the take-out menus. She chose few she knew the older woman would like and put them aside. She didn't have to wait long, however, as Tammy arrived sooner than she expected. 

“The shop was crowded,“ the older blonde said and set the two plastic bags, which were full of drinks, down on the floor. „Did the whole Melbourne decide to start drinking tonight and was that the only open liquor shop?“

Kate laughed and pulled the woman in for a long hug. 

„I've missed you. I'm sure they all noticed big bad 'Kaz Proctor' go to the store and just had to follow you,” Kate said and took both of the bags and carried them to the kitchen and set them down on the table. 

Tammy took her jacket and trainers off and followed the blonde.  
„Very funny Kate, but I swear it was like a scene out of one of those 'world is ending' movies where everyone just grabs what they can to survive. I barely got out alive.”

„Melbourne is thirsty,“ Kate announced and indicated to Tammy she help empty the bags, which the woman gladly did. 

„As you can see,“ the younger woman said, pointing towards her stove, „I didn't bother cooking. I was lazy so we're ordering take-out.”

“Sounds good to me. Take-out, booze and some juicy gossip – what more can a girl ask for?“

„Some good sex?“ Kate asked and grabbed a few beers and glasses and set them down on the living room table. Tammy followed her with the whiskey bottle – Bushmills single malt 40%. 

„For the sex, you need to call Dan, but I hope I can provide the rest,“ the woman laughed and took a seat on the large couch.

Kate joined her and pushed the fast-food menus in front of Tammy, so her friend could make her choice. After looking through the choices, they both decided on two different pizzas – one with pepperoni, cheese and mushrooms and the other with the addition of pineapple sans the mushrooms.

„We'll get the pizzas in 20 minutes or so,“ Kate said once the call with the pizza place ended.

„Good! We can start the evening right away.“ 

Tammy got up and put some music on from the small stereo Kate kept on the shelf. She found a radio station with some nice beats and turned the sound a bit lower so they didn't have to yell when talking. Kate poured them both a shot of whiskey and handed one of the glasses to her friend. 

„So tell me all about your torrid affair with Dan! How's the sex?“ 

The younger woman gulped down the shot and set the glass on the table.

„Really Tams? It's not an affair,“ giving her a disapproving look. 

„Alright alright, was just kidding, but for real though? How are you two doing? I haven't had a chance to catch up with Dan so I'll ask you instead,“ the older woman said and poured them a fresh shot of whiskey. 

The younger woman emptied the second shot and settled back against the couch. She smiled as a blush adorned her cheeks.

„Oh, it's wonderful Tammy. I never imagined I'd get to this point with Dan, not even in my wildest dreams.“

The doorbell buzzed before Tammy could say anything. Their pizzas had arrived and Kate handled the delivery. She set the two boxes down on the table and opened them. The aroma of the fresh pizzas assaulted their noses and they each took a piece. They ate in silence for a while and exchanged only smiles. The older blonder was first to finish eating, stopping after two pieces. She opened a bottle of beer and took a hefty sip. Kate was starting on her third piece of pizza and her friend laughed and commented on her 'pitless stomach'. Kate just gave her an eye roll.

“Hope Dan is able to feed you enough. Bet you emptied her fridge regularly,“ she snickered and took another sip of the beer.

„I did not!“ the young woman protested and finished her third piece of pizza.

„I have to confess, my dear Kate,“ Tammy started in a more serious tone, „when I first realized you had a crush on Dan, I literally laughed out loud. To be fair I thought it would not go anywhere and if it did, it would've been a one-time thing. I'm not saying Dan or you are prone to random affairs on the side, don't get me wrong, but I know how a crush can turn into something like a night of passion and then end the next day. When Dan showed the same interest toward you, I still thought the same. Spank me twice and call me Lucy, I didn't expect you two to get into a relationship.”

“I understand,“ Kate replied, „I didn't expect anything myself. I thought the kisses during filming were gonna be the only ones I was gonna get and....”

She drifted off becoming emotional all of a sudden. Tammy put her hand on Kate's arm and squeezed it gently.

“When Dan reciprocated my feelings, I thought I was dreaming. I even pinched myself several times. It was unbelievable at first and I came very close to asking her if she was joking or taking pity on me.”

“Dan would never lie about feelings, especially her own,“ Tammy replied. 

“I know Tammy and I am glad I never asked those questions. She would've probably blown me off then.”

They both emptied yet another glass of whiskey and settled into the sofa more comfortably.

„It was still hilarious how you blushed like a teenager in front of her and she was so clueless in the beginning,“ the older woman laughed bringing the easy vibe back into their conversation.

„You weren't helping with your 'Kate has a crush' comment that one time.”

They both laughed at Tammy's attempt to make Dan see the obvious and somewhat succeeding. 

“I know I've said it many times, but I feel like I owe my happiness to you Tammy,” Kate confessed suddenly, „at least partially.“

„I'm sure I didn't...” the older woman tried but was cut off by Kate.

„If you hadn't pushed me and supported me...if you hadn't been a friend I probably wouldn't be where I am now. So hush! You helped a lot and I'm sure Dan would agree.”

Tammy just smiled and took a new piece of, now cold, pizza and settled on the couch. Kate followed suit and grabbed the biggest piece she saw and took a bite.

„Alright, I helped but there are two things I ask of you.”

“Those are?“

„Try not to fuck it up and send me an invitation to the wedding,“ Tammy said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

„What wedding?“ Kate was confused. 

„Yours and Dan's.”

“Oh very funny Tammy, hilarious! Wedding, sure, I'm gonna propose right now,” Kate replied with some sarcasm but the idea of marriage was not entirely unwelcome in her world. 

“I'm sure proposing now is not a great idea, but never say never Kate,” Tammy said and poured them both a healthy filling of whiskey.

After they finished the pizzas and had some more whiskey, both were feeling the effects already. The topics of talk drifted away from Dan and Kate was somewhat grateful about that. The 'marriage' comment from her friend, joke or not, gave her a lot to think about. Was marriage something she really wanted or was just being together enough? What would Dan think of it? She certainly didn't plan on asking her girlfriend that and decided to keep it to herself for now.

A few hours later they were pretty buzzed from the booze and Kate offered for Tammy to stay the night. The woman protested at first, saying it's fine and she can call a taxi, but the younger blonde was persistent. They opted for sharing the bed as it was large enough for three people and sleeping on the sofa was not comfortable, as Dan had commented later, after spending a night on it. 

Tammy was climbing into the bed and stumped her toe against the cupboard next to it. 

“Fucking piece of shit,“ she mumbled while rubbing the aching toe.

Kate just giggled and jumped into bed.

„When are you gonna see Dan again?“ the older woman suddenly asked as she got under the covers, her toe still sore. 

„Next weekend. She's busy with her projects and filming Wentworth Season 5 will take away most of my time, so we're not gonna get together daily. We'll manage as best we can.”

“I have no doubt about that,“ Tammy managed a small smile but her eyes were falling shut. „Good night Kate.“

„Good night,“ the younger woman said and turned in for the night as well, the image of Danielle's gorgeous face in her mind and a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment, leave feedback etc. They're always welcome and much appreciated.


	25. Part XXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more random stuff and a buildup to a longer chapter which is Part XXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and hope you like this shorter one. No worries, next one will be long.

Danielle had just finished her early morning gym and had taken a long and hot shower after. She was usually quick when it came to showering at the gym but today it was relatively quiet, which gave her the opportunity to take her time. Once done, she got dressed quickly but didn't bother drying her hair and tied them in a loose ponytail. Her muscles were buzzing after the quite heavy workout earlier but it left a nice feeling in her body. As she settled on her bike, she thought about Kate and smiled. She missed the blonde as they had not seen each other for quite some time now. Both of their lives got in the way as Kate had to return to Melbourne and prepare for Wentworth and Danielle herself had quite a few projects to handle. The time apart was taking its toll and it was quite a new feeling for Danielle. With Adam, when she was away filming Wentworth, she didn't feel the same need, want and yearning for him as she did for Kate right now. This only proved to her, whatever she had with him was not as deep, not as meaningful as opposed to what she had with Kate. She felt comfortable with Adam, content even but with the blonde, she always felt excited and elevated and her heart was constantly racing when she thought of her.  
As she revved her Harley and got ready to leave for home an idea hit her out of nowhere regarding her love. It was a proposal, she hoped, Kate would accept.

'Only one way to find out,' Danielle mused. 

Once she arrived home, she plopped down on the sofa and let out a heavy breath. Ahi was visiting his grandparents in New Zealand and was going to be away until next week. This gave Danielle the opportunity she needed with Kate. She took her phone and speed-dialed Kate's number, hoping the blonde was free.  
Kate picked up almost immediately with a chirpy voice.

“Hey, babe!”

“Hey,“ Danielle replied with an equally cheerful tone, „I've missed you.”

“I've missed you too Dan, so so much.”

“That's why I'm calling actually as I know you must be busy,” the other woman said.

“I always have time for you,” Kate replied with a seductive tone and a smirk on her face.

“I bet,” Danielle laughed, “but about the reason I called. I am all alone here in Sydney until next week, so...”

“I like where this is going,” the younger blonde breathed into the phone breathlessly. Her mind was suddenly filled with all kinds of scandalous images of Danielle naked under her, begging for release.

“Your mind must be in the gutter already but can you fly over this weekend? I know we agreed to not do it weekly but I miss you and I need you here. Your girlfriend is very needy.” 

Danielle smiled at her last statement which was rather out of character for her but Kate brought out all the hidden qualities of her personality. 

“Oh is that so? Danielle Cormack and needy? Such a scandal!” Kate faked surprise and shock but secretly she loved that her lover needed her, as much as she needed Danielle.

“Well? Will you come?”

“Of course love. I have this weekend off actually and I wouldn't spend it anywhere else than with you. I'll hope on the plane Friday morning.”

“I'll be waiting,” a pause, “patiently,” Danielle replied with a relieved sigh. 

 

Friday arrived eventually but it felt like forever for the two women. When Kate boarded the plane, she was both nervous and excited, like it was the first time she was going to meet Danielle. She told herself to calm down but her heart and body weren't listening. Kate didn't even realize how much she had missed Danielle's presence and it left a very warm feeling inside her. She was smiling the whole flight over to Sydney but she felt happy and content with the way her life had gone. There were days Kate was unsure if her relationship with the gorgeous Danielle was real or not, perhaps a dream of a desperate fangirl, but the emotions, the feelings proved it was. In fact, real. Kate felt like the happiest person in the world and was gushing every time she thought of the other woman.

'Gushing like a teenager who's in love for the first time,' the blonde thought to herself. 

Before she boarded the plane she called her lover and let her know she was almost there. Danielle had offered to pick her up at the airport but this time Kate said no. She'll get her on her own and told her love to just wait for her. The other woman had been a bit disappointed and tried to persuade the younger one that it was no issue for her but Kate didn't budge on the matter. What Danielle didn't know was that Kate had to take a small detour before arrival at her flat and she didn't want her lover to know.  
The flight didn't take long and before she knew it Kate was in Sydney. She almost skipped through the airport and got into a taxi. She didn't take much stuff with her but still managed to have her backpack full of, what she called, crap. It had clothes, undergarments to impress Danielle and other essentials a woman needs. On her way to Danielle's flat, she asked the driver to take a small detour and after 5 minutes or more the car stopped in front of a large flower shop. Kate told the driver to wait as she would be gone for no longer than a few minutes.  
The blonde entered the shop and looked around. A smile immediately graced her features as she noticed the flowers she needed. The stood tall and graceful and seemed perfect for her love. To many, the act of giving flowers would seem silly, cliché even but for Kate, it was one of the ways she would express her feeling and love for Danielle. Kate was a simple woman with simple tastes and the same could be said about the other woman. She got the flowers and hurriedly returned to the car which was still waiting. She got in and rested the flowers, which were wrapped up in the paper, on her lap and smiled. She motioned for the driver to continue to her original destination.

“Those are beautiful,” the driver, a man in his late 50s and a warm smile, commented. 

“They are. I picked out the best they had.”

“Whoever they're for, you must love them very much.”

Kate looked at the man, a large smile appeared on her face, and nodded.

“I do, with all my heart, always.”

The rest of the way passed by in comfortable silence and Kate was beginning to get nervous again. She already saw the building as they approached it by car and her hands were suddenly rather sweaty. She shook her head in disbelief. It wasn't the first time seeing Danielle nor the last time but she couldn't help but feel silly.   
Once they arrived, Kate paid the driver and got out. The man helped her by getting her backpack and put it on the pavement next to Kate as she had motioned. The flowers rested comfortably in Kate's arms and she took a large breath in. She raised the backpack on one shoulder, her purse was on the other and almost gripped the flowers. The blonde woman moved into the building to the elevators and pushed Danielle's floor. She didn't call her lover to let her know she was here and preferred to surprise her. On her way up Kate became even more excited and almost fell face down on the floor when she exited the elevator. She caught her equilibrium fast enough and stayed upright.

'Calm down you nitwit', she thought to herself and walked to Danielle's door. She set her backpack down along with her purse and unwrapped the flowers. She took a deep breath in and pushed the doorbell with an almost shaking finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment, leave feedback etc.


	26. Part XXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some romantic stuff between our two ladies and perhaps more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to update, as always, so I apologize for keeping you all waiting. I'm in the middle of getting my driver's license and here...it's very hard to get :D Tests are quite difficult but I shall prevail and by me a Mercedes :p  
> Enjoy the chapter...I hope.

Kate was buzzing and her mind was running a mile per second. She held the flowers, which were now unwrapped from their papery prison, in front of her, being successful in hiding her face. She heard the two locks turn and the door being pulled open. Kate was almost shaking with excitement and she briefly wondered how Danielle would react. She could lower the flowers but the element of surprise was too sweet to pass by. The blonde heard a small gasp and a harsh intake of breath.

“Kate...,” the other woman gasped as she got a look at the gorgeous flowers. 

The blonde lowered the plants a bit, showing her crystal blues and winked. Danielle's smile immediately grew when she saw the sky-blue orbs she'd missed so much. Kate extended the flowers toward the other woman and made a motion for her to take them. Her lover took them without a second thought and with the flowers resting between her arms, Danielle indicated for Kate to come in. The younger woman grabbed her backpack and purse and stepped inside. She didn't see much of Danielle as the woman's front was covered with the large flowers but this brought a huge smile on her face. She set her bags down, slid the jacket off her shoulder and let it also fall on the floor. She didn't care for the mess she was making, her eyes were set on the gorgeous woman in front of her.

“Each rose represents something wonderful and lovely about you,“ the younger blonde said as she took a small step closer to the love of her life, „and each petal on the roses represent my feelings and how much I love you.“

Danielle was speechless by Kate's words and took a step back. She lowered the long red roses and dared to meet her lover's gaze which spoke volumes to her. Kate stopped when Danielle took a step back and met her gaze with a passionate look. She meant every word she had said and would repeat them if necessary. 

“Let me put these in the water,“ the older woman said with a smile and turned away from the smoldering gaze directed at her. 

Kate understood and while Danielle was putting the flowers in water, she hung her jacket and put her bags in the living room. She patiently waited for Danielle to return to give her a proper greeting. 

Danielle was in the kitchen placing the flowers a vase. She cut them a bit shorter and had the chance to count – there were 24 long fresh red roses. Kate had really surprised her. It would be a small gesture to many, but for Danielle, it meant so much more and her lover's revelation of the meaning of the flowers had punched her speechless. She hadn't been wooed like that for a long time and it was refreshing to her.   
Danielle smiled as she set the vase on the counter as her eyes set on Kate's backside in the living room. She silently and slowly started moving towards her woman, trying hard to not make a sound. Kate wasn't moving but her head was lowered, probably had her phone in her hands.   
The older woman was now stood right behind Kate and she slowly slid her arms around her from the back. She pulled the blonde strongly against her front and buried her nose into the silky tresses inhaling the scent. This surprised Kate and she dropped her phone on the sofa and covered Danielle's hands with her own. Kate slumped back into her lover, enjoying the feel of her arms around her and her face in her hair.

“Thank you for the roses,“ Danielle whispered in her hair and lowered her lips to her neck, giving it a small kiss, barely touching the skin. 

Kate shivered. 

Danielle always seemed to know where her weak spots were and the neck was one of the weakest. She felt her love leaving gentle little kisses against it. It was sending shivers and waves of heat to places Kate had yearned for to become alive again. Being away from Danielle for over a week was really taking its toll. She slowly moved until she had turned around in her lover's arms and was now facing her.

“You're welcome,” Kate finally replied and tried to kiss Danielle. 

The other woman dodged the kiss expertly making the blonde make a displeased sound. 

“24 roses and all representing something good about me? Want to share some of those qualities?”

Danielle moved her arms up and down Kate's back, slowly and pulled the woman closer against her front. She made sure to keep her touches soft and it was working on the blonde whose breath was hitching and concentration failing.   
Kate was determined to beat Danielle on her own game but her hands on her back and occasionally on her butt were making it very hard for her. She should just throw the woman down on the sofa and have her sweet way with her but that wasn't what this all was about. It never was about sex.

“Beautiful,” Kate said with a small smile and pecked Danielle's lips quickly. “Smart,” and kissed the lips again catching the other woman off guard almost every time. 

The blonde kept saying the words like intelligent, sexy, kind-hearted, lovely, wise and each and every time she kissed her lover either on the lips or cheek. Danielle was once again speechless but enjoyed the little kisses Kate was leaving all around her face and lips. Her heart was soaring and she almost forgot she was supposed to have the upper hand, not the blonde. She pulled Kate closer to her and smiled against her lips as the younger woman was trying to slowly kiss her. Danielle unexpectedly parted her plump lips, surprising Kate, and captured her lips into a searing kiss. The blonde gave a low moan and hungrily kissed back. She laced her fingers into Danielle's hair, pulling on it but not hard enough to hurt. They kissed deeply and hungrily as things were getting out of control and fast. Reluctantly Danielle pulled away from Kate, both panting and wild looks in their eyes. 

“Not yet,” the older woman said but it came out as a gasp instead.

Danielle took a quite a big step back from Kate. She had other plans for today and intimacy will come later. They can't get carried away now.   
Kate was half sitting on the side of the sofa and catching her breath. She was still feeling the effects of Danielle's kisses all over her body, especially down below. She was pretty sure her underwear was already ruined and thanked her choice of black pants. She also got a look at what her love was wearing and almost immediately got a new surge of energy.

“What are you wearing?”

Danielle looked at her girlfriend and smiled. She was thankful the blonde asked it as her initial plan was back on.

“Clothes,” the woman replied and took a small step back toward Kate.

“You're so funny Dan! You're wearing a dark blue suit,” the younger woman swallowed hard and her eyes raked over the suit-clad body in front of her.

It was a very figure hugging suit which was quite feminine. But Danielle gave it a bit of a masculine vibe as she stood in front of Kate with a smile on her face. The jacket was open and showed a white shirt under it, which had plenty of buttons left open leaving little for imagination but plenty to make one want to explore for more. The pants reached her ankles but no further, giving it an almost short feel. Black pumps with 2-inch heels were like a cherry on top of whipped cream. Danielle was truly a vision and Kate was torn between taking a picture with her phone and saving it into her 'Dan collection' or ravishing the woman right there on the spot.   
The other woman walked until she was stood in front of Kate and pulled the woman up on her feet.

“Remember our first date?”

Kate smiled lovingly.

“I'd never forgotten it.”

She took a quick glance around and didn't find a table with food or candles. What did catch her eye finally was the drapes. They were closed where the door would lead to the balcony. Her attention was back on Danielle as she felt her hand in her hair. Danielle slowly caressed the blonde tresses and smiled sweetly at Kate.

“I wanted to bring the memory back alive but with some changes.”

“Changes?” Kate mumbled, still distracted by the hand in her hair.

“I was extremely lazy to cook this time so I ordered take out. Hope it's OK?”

The blonde just nodded slowly. Danielle laughed gently. Kate was about to pull her lover into yet another kiss when the doorbell rang. The older woman jumped away from her and almost ran to the door with a 'must be the food I ordered' and grabbed her wallet on the way. She was right as the smiling face of the delivery guy greeted her when she opened the door. She paid for the food, added a nice tip as a bonus, got the bags and closed the door. She returned to Kate's sight and the blonde raked her eyes up and down Danielle's fit body, the suit only accentuating the best parts. The younger woman was getting naughty thoughts again. Danielle, of course, noticed Kate's look and posture but decided to stop her lover once again. It was still too early for it as she had a lovely day planned. She didn't step too close to Kate, not because she didn't trust her girlfriend but she didn't trust herself right now. 

“Come with me,” Danielle said and with a small wink walked toward the closed curtains. 

Kate followed silently but kept her eyes on the other woman's backside, admiring the view. The pants Danielle was wearing, seemed so tight and it left quite little for the blondes, already heated imagination. The other woman put the bags with food down temporarily and pulled the curtains aside with a quick move. Kate didn't see much as Danielle was blocking the view but she patiently waited for whatever was going to be revealed. The other blonde grabbed the bags and slid the door to the balcony open. She took a step outside and Kate followed suit. 

The balcony looked different from before. Instead of lounge chairs and a small table, it now had a medium sized dining table and two ordinary chairs. The table was covered with dishes for two people – plates, utensils, glasses – and two candles stood tall on either side of the tabletop. Kate's heart did flipflops as she realized this romantic setting was planned by her lover. She looked at Danielle who was standing on the other side of the table with a smile on her face.

“It's quite different from before,” she said as a small blush seemed to cover her cheeks. „It's still daytime and I ordered some Chinese.”

“I'll eat anything, whether it's ordered or made by you,” Kate winked.

The younger woman took a seat and observed Danielle's every move. The other woman took the food out of the bags and put it on the table. Kate helped herself and almost poured the contents of one of the boxes onto her plate. Her lover stepped inside the flat for a moment and returned after only a few minutes with a wine bottle in hand. She poured them both a glass and also took a seat at the table. No words were being exchanged for quite some time as they just enjoyed each others company. They exchanged smiles and winks like two adolescents having a first date.   
After a while, they both had finished eating and Kate was nursing her half empty glass of wine. Danielle reached over the table and took her lover's hand in her own, surprising the blonde. 

„It's a beautiful day,” Danielle commented as she caressed Kate's hand. “I planned all this for the evening but it'll have to do.”

Kate suddenly realized why Danielle had wanted to pick her up from the airport and had been insisting on it at first. She felt a bit guilty. Danielle noticed her love's dropping face and asked about it.

“You had this romantic dinner planned for today and...” Kate confessed but was stopped by Danielle's hand squeezing her.

“I know what you were about to say and you haven't ruined anything. You have made me very happy today and you surprised me. Trust me, that's not easy to do. As for dinner, I could've waited until the evening but I didn't want to and that's why we're having it now. So stop!” 

The last thing Danielle wanted was for Kate to feel guilty about the change of plans she had made. Today was going to be special and nothing will ruin it. Kate squeezed the hand holding hers back and nodded with a smile.   
Danielle retreated her hand and it went inside her jacket, or her jackets inside pocket to be precise. The blonde on the other side of the table was suddenly very intrigued and she pushed her, now empty, plate aside to make more room on the table. The older woman pulled two velvety boxes out and set them on the table. One was longer than the other but they were both with a very flattering dark blue color. Kate didn't know what to do or say so she remained still and looked at her lover. The other woman set her own plate aside, poured them both a new glass of wine and just smiled.

“I did have it all planned out – candlelit dinner, romantic music and so on, but this seems even better. Why it gotta be traditional?“

Kate's heart was pumping in her throat. The atmosphere and the energy seemed electrified and she felt something important was coming. She didn't dare say a word.  
Danielle took the longer box and put it in front of Kate with a slow movement. The younger blonde followed the movements with her eyes like a hawk.

“Open it,“ Danielle simply said but the same warm smile still adorned her face.

The young woman did as was told and she opened the box. She was greeted with a silver bracelet. Kate took it out of the box and inspected it in her hands. It was a simple looking bracelet with no fancy patterns on it but when she turned it around, she noticed a small engraving in it. She read it out loud 'I love you - always! Your Danielle Jean' and it had a small heart-shaped icon on the end. Kate's eyes filled with tears – not because she was sad but because of happiness.   
She looked at the woman she loved and through tear-filled gasps she thanked her. Danielle stood up from her seat and walked beside Kate, kneeling down. She pulled the blonde into her arms and embraced her. They stayed like that for a while until Kate pulled away. She wiped her eyes and started laughing softly.

“I'm such a softy and a crybaby,” she commented. 

Danielle took the bracelet and helped Kate put it on. 

„I love you too Dan, always. Never doubt it,“ Kate managed after a while. 

The other woman smiled and pulled the younger woman down into a smoldering kiss. It didn't last long but it was enough for both of them, for now. The suit-clad woman got up and walked back on her side of the table and picked up the smaller velvety box. Kate wasn't sure she could handle any-more surprises today but was still very interested about the contents of the box.  
Danielle walked back to Kate and stood in front of her. The younger blonde got up from the chair and looked her love straight in the eyes.

„This brings me to the second box,“ Danielle said with quite the confidence. 

She stood in front of Kate with grace and poise of a powerful woman and the other woman fought her instincts hard to not jump her again.

„I have a proposal.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments are welcome - feedback, suggestions, mistakes etc..feel free to share. 
> 
> PS: Next update will probably be to my Ballie fic 'What's hidden beneath', so who hasn't read it, give it a look :)


End file.
